


100 Ways To Say: I Love You

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Cameos by the kids and everyone else as needed, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love, dating danny/linda, high school danny/linda, long overdue adorable happy danny/linda, past danny/linda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 70,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Each chapter is a stand alone fic for a different prompt. 100 Ways To Say I Love You.





	1. “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, we all know I couldn't wait too long before getting another D/L story started. :) Hope you enjoy. These are all going to be little ficlets that include the whole Grace Reagan story line from my previous fics. :) These chapters don't really tie together as a whole story but instead are all smaller stand alone fics.

Linda was sure this was the longest drive she'd ever been on. The whole Reagan family had been invited to Vermont for a long ski weekend with some of Henry's old cop buddies and their families. But because Danny was working a case, he and Linda were driving up with Grace after every one else. Frank and Henry had taken Jack and Sean with them earlier in the morning. Linda said she'd wait for Danny and elected to keep Grace with her knowing it would be harder to drive with Grace in the car than just the boys. Somehow in the snowstorm they got caught in on the way way, they got lost as well.

"Danny I think we were supposed to take that fork to the left, not the right back there." Linda looked at the map on her phone.

"No. I swear, Dad said left." Danny turned the wipers on higher to combat against the snow fall.

"I think he meant left after the fork. It splits again after the right." Linda tried to blow the map up on her phone but her cell signal wasn't the best through the area they were driving around in. Nothing but trees, cliffs and snow. They'd already spotted deer on the side of the road. Linda said a silent prayer for a safe car ride.

"Let's just go a bit further." Danny frowned. He hated this. His wife and baby were in the car, he was exhausted from work and he had no idea where they were. He knew the general direction but the GPS hadn't been helpful and neither was the map on Linda's phone. Danny regretted not getting out of work sooner but he'd caught a case that he had to wrap up before he left for vacation. Danny carefully steered the car around the long, twisty, road they were driving on, "There's got to be a landmark somewhere up here." He frowned as the needle to the fuel gauge dropped lower and lower with each passing mile. 

"Why don't we turn around and go back to that fork and make a right?" Linda suggested.

"Linda, that was a half hour ago. We can't go back now." Danny said with more anger than he meant. He was growing more irritated as the moments ticked by.

"Well if you went back when I suggested it the first time we wouldn't be this far away now would we?" She spit right back at him.

"Just let me think. I can handle it. I'll figure it out. We're not lost." He said stubbornly.

Linda rolled her eyes not wanting to cause an argument. Not when they clearly had no idea where they were going, driving late at night, in the snow, in an unfamiliar place. So she crossed her arms and sat back in her seat hoping they'd figure out where they were soon.

She felt a bit better once they pulled into a lone gas station. The first one they'd seen in miles and miles. It was next to a state rest area, "I'm going to go in and see if they can point us in the right direction wihle you get gas." She said leaving the car before Danny had time to protest. The lot was filled with big rigs and dark vehicles. He didn't have a chance to tell her to wait in the car, to keep her safe. He pumped the gas in the car checking in on Grace asleep in her car seat still. She had her stuffed elephant clutched in her arms and a green monkey blanket tucked around her. Danny capped the gas tank and started the car back up to get it warm again. He was quickly joined by his wife, "The guy behind the counter said if we follow this road a few more miles it puts us back here." She pointed on the map he'd given her, "Then we take the highway east, then north. Then we follow the rest of Frank's directions. We  _should_ have gone right then left at that fork." She said, "We went the long way around and added another few hours to our trip." She sighed.

"Okay." Danny looked at the map again before carefully driving out of the gas station, "I wish you and Grace went up with everyone else." He frowned, "Then you wouldn't be stuck here with me."

"But I like being stuck with you. Besides, then you'd be lost alone and we know you won't ask for directions. Ever." She smiled. After another twenty minutes of driving Linda noticed the snow letting up. She pulled out the map, "Almost to that highway exit." She said happy they'd be on the right road soon.

Danny yawned, "Yeah. And then three more hours of driving." He reached for his coffee but found it to be empty. Linda handed him her cup, "We'll stop again and get another coffee." Danny said taking a sip of her gratefully. Danny placed the cup down, "I'm going to need it to finish this." He said.

Linda reached across the center console and put her hand on his leg, "Why don't I take over driving?" She asked gently, "You can relax and I'll take it from here. I'm more awake than you are right now."

"I'm good. I'm fine. I just need more coffee." Danny didn't want to make Linda have to stay awake and drive this late, "You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you when we get there." Danny yawned again.

Linda sighed and let Danny have his way for a little bit. That was until he didn't see the deer in the road. Danny stopped the car and swerved, avoiding the large animal.

"You okay?! You alright?! Grace okay?!" He put on the emergency brakes to make sure Linda and Grace weren't hurt.

"We're fine. It's okay. Everyone is okay." Linda said her adrenaline pumping in her ears.

"Oh my God, Linda." Danny rubbed his eyes with his fingers, "I'm sorry." He sighed heavily. Danny carefully pulled the car back onto the road and continued to drive.

Linda put her hand on his forearm, "Pull over. Let me drive awhile." She said, "We only have two more hours to go and it's a straight shot from here. So swap places with me." She gently urged him. She could see how tired he was. And no one wanted to get into an accident that would be avoidable if Danny wasn't so exhausted.

Danny carefully pulled to the shoulder, "Okay." He knew better than to risk the life of his wife and daughter. If that scare with the deer was what it took then he didn't need another sign to say he needed to stop driving. Danny held his door open while Linda walked around the front of the car and got in. Danny walked around the back effectively circling the whole care once, and got into the passenger side.

Linda adjusted her seat and mirrors, "You sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

"I'm not going to sleep. Just resting my eyes." Danny yawned as he leaned his head back.

"Okay." Linda said not believing him. She was right. Danny was softly snoring beside her only ten minutes after she pulled back onto the highway.

When they got to the lodge they were staying at Jamie met the car outside, "Where have you guys been? Dad's been worried. No cell service?" He asked Linda.

"Not really. It's been pretty spotty because we hit a snowstorm on the way up. Can you get the baby and I'll wake Danny. He needed to stop driving for a while. He was exhausted from work." She got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, "C'mon babe. We're here." She gently woke her husband.

"I'm up." Danny's eyes popped open, "We're here. We good?" He asked.

Linda smiled, "Yeah. We're good. C'mon, it's freezing out here. Jamie already took Grace inside." Linda took Danny's hand in hers while they walked into the lodge. She slipped him back the key's to their car, "You need some rest. I have a feeling both boys will be up early wanting to get up on the mountain." She smiled.

"And Grace will be ready to play as soon as she gets up." Danny said, "Thank you for taking over driving."

Linda shrugged, "Now do you see why I didn't want you driving alone?" She asked.

"Yes Nurse Reagan." Danny teased. 

Linda swatted his chest as they followed Jamie up to their room to rest up for a fun weekend with the rest of the family.


	2. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

Linda and Danny Reagan didn't get many date nights lately. Between crazy work scheduales, helping Jack figure out what he was going to do for college next year, Grace turning one and getting more independent as she grew, and Sean starting sports up again, they were always running in what felt like opposite directions. It wasn't until Danny came home one night to a crying, PMS-ing wife that everything stopped. Linda had been watching one of those cheesy made for TV movies where the parents have a bitter divorce over a little argument that blew up into a bigger one. Then the man cheated on his wife not knowing she was cheating on him at the same time. By the end of the movie the woman had killed herself because she felt it was the only way out of the depression and despair she felt. It took Danny a long talk to get Linda to realize how ridiculous and glamorized the movie was and that woudl never happen to them because they loved each other too much. It all accumulated to Danny making the time in both their schedules to go on a date. He picked an evening Linda wasn't working and showed up to their front door with flowers, wearing a nicer than usual suit he'd wear to church but not work.

Linda opened the door in surprise, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"These are for you." Danny smiled, "I'm here to take you on a date." He handed her the dozen roses he'd picked up fresh from the florist.

"What about the kids?" She asked.

"Oh I have it covered." He stepped inside the house followed by Frank, "See, we have a babysitter." Danny smiled.

"Hi Linda." Frank said following Danny into the house.

Linda looked at Danny, then to Frank, then back to Danny, "Did I miss something?" She asked unsure of if she forgot they had plans.

Danny shook his head, "No. I just thought we could use a night out and I know we'd need a responsible sitter so I took care of everything."

Linda put the flowers in a vase, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Danny smiled.

"Let me go get dressed." She said still in her jeans and t-shirt she'd worn all day. If his suit was any indication she assumed they must be going somewhere jeans wouldn't be appropriate attire.

Linda hadn't changed that fast since one of the kids almost walked in on her and Danny. She quickly threw on her little black dress that came down just past her knees. She fixed her hair and slipped on a diamond necklace Danny had bought her for their fifth anniversary. The heart pendant hung perfectly where the fabric of the dress crossed on her chest. Linda grabbed a light sweater in case it got chilly but the day had been pretty warm for a Saturday in September. Linda came down the stairs holding her heels in one hand with Grace on her hip with her other hand.

"Okay so she's fed and I just changed her diaper. Pajamas are in the top drawer. Jack and Sean can find anything else you need." She handed Grace to her grandfather so she could slip her heels on, "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" She asked as she held her small clutch purse in her hands. 

Danny shook his head, "Nope. But you look amazing."

"Thank you." She kissed him sweetly, "Boy! Behave!" She yelled up the stairs to Jack and Sean who were playing video games together.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" They both shouted back.

"Be good." Danny and Linda kissed Graces cheek, "Thanks for babysitting I guess." Linda said still confused as to where the night would take them. Danny escorted her to their car and opened the door for her, "Should I expect this all night?" She asked wondering what exactly Danny had planned.

Danny just laughed and walked around to the driver's side, "It's just been a while. I want to treat you. Is that so hard to believe that I want to have a perfect romantic evening with you?" He carefully pulled out of the driveway.

"And I can't know where we are going?" She asked again.

"Nope." He smiled, "It ruins the surprise if I tell you."

Linda sat back while Danny drove them into the city. She smiled wide when they arrived at one of her favorite restaurants, "So you've been planning this for at least a week because I know how long the reservation list is for here." She smiled as they pulled up the the valet. 

Danny kissed her cheek, "This is just part one." He said.

"Part one?" Linda got out of the car and thanked the valet, "What do you mean part one?" She took Danny's arm to walk in.

"I mean part one as in this night has multiple parts." He said, "Reservation for Reagan." Danny said to the host. They were quickly led to their table with a bottle of wine already chilling next to it. 

"What are we celebrating?" Linda asked as they were each poured a glass.

"Us." Danny held up his glass, "I didn't think we needed to wait until our next anniversary to celebrate how much I'm in love with you." He said sweetly.

"I love you too." Linda clinked her glass with his.

After an amazing meal Danny took Linda to the second part of their date. Tickets to a show she'd been dying to go see. Linda smiled wide as they entered the theater. She could barely remember the last time they'd done more than dinner out together. After the show Danny and Linda strolled around the city hand in hand. They talked about the kids, themselves, work, how much they should do this more often. The wind started to pick up a bit and they turned back to where they parked the car. Linda shivered slightly.

Danny, ever the chivalrous husband, took his jacket off, "Here. Take my jacket. It's cold outside." He put if over Linda's shoulders.

"What a gentleman." She complimented him. Linda tucked into his side as they walked back to the car. Danny unlocked the car but didn't open the door. Linda leaned against the car as Danny stood in front of her.

"Have a good night?" He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I did. It was amazing." She smiled, "Thank you so much." She kissed him slowly.

Danny kissed his wife back, "Good because I intend to make it even more amazing when we get home and make sure the kids are asleep. I was thinking along the lines of a nice long back rub." He peppered kisses down to her neck.

Linda blushed, "Nineteen years and you still make my heart skip a beat." She commented.

"I'm aiming to do that for the rest of my life." Danny kissed her lips again.

Linda smiled wide. The date night was more perfect than if she planned it herself. If this was what not getting out of the house for a while got her, Linda could live with that.

 


	3. “I brought you an umbrella.”

When Linda ran out of the house that morning she didn't anticipate the storm that would roll in. And today of all days. Her day at work was horrible. She lost two kids in the ER and had to be the one to break the news to the parents. A woman had a high risk birth and the baby was born not breathing. Linda almost got hit by some guy who was high on PCP and swinging at anyone near him. She ended up skipping lunch because of a fight that broke out between two college kids over a girl who was admitted. It was as if it was a full moon and everyone had lost it that night. The rain made everything worse. Power flicked throughout the hospital freaking everyone out. A kid who was scared of the thunder went 'missing' in the Peds ward for about an hour. Linda was glad she was heading home. She was done with the day. She just wanted to take a hot shower and crawl into bed. Then the car broke down on the side of the highway. Linda had called Danny but knew he was on a case with Beaz so when the phone went to voicemail she wasn't surprised. So she got out of the car herself to change the flat tire. Linda put road flares out like Danny had showed her. She popped the trunk and pulled the spare tire from underneath the floor mat along with the tire iron. She carefully rolled the tire to the passenger side of the car and started to loosen the lug nuts on the flat tire. Linda shivered in the cold. She'd put the hood to her jacket up but it was useless against the wind. The tire iron slipped from her hands.

"Damn." Linda sighed. This hadn't been her day at all. Linda had put a call into the insurance company to ask if they'd come out and change the tire but they said it would be another two hours before they could locate a truck in the city that might be able to do it. It was after midnight and she was headed home from a late shift at St. Vincent's. Linda grumbled when she heard a police siren and saw flashing lights. Just what she needed, a distraction. At least maybe the cop would help a detective's wife out. Linda stood up to see an unmarked car pull up and Danny step out.

"I brought you an umbrella.” He popped it open and walked over to his wife, "You alright?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah. I can't get this loose." She said, "Little late for that umbrella." 

"Go sit in the car." He pointed, "I'll fix this."

"You sure?" Linda asked, "I can hold the umbrella for you." She said.

"Don't stay out here. It's cold. Go sit in the car. Beaz will keep you company." Danny kissed his wife's cheek and sent her to his car to wait.

Linda sat in the back seat, "Hi Maria." She smiled.

"Here." She handed Linda a hot Styrofoam cup, "It's Danny's coffee." 

"Thanks." Linda sipped Danny's coffee, "I'm surprised you beat the insurance company here." She smiled.

"He checked his phone when we got done bringing in a perp. So he came out here. He had your cell phone pinged." Beaz said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Linda smiled. She watched Danny try to change the tire. She wondered why he paused.

Danny came back to his car, "So I'm gonna call a tow truck." He sat in the drivers seat, "The rim is pretty eaten up, and the spare is the one with the nail in it that you said you'd get it fixed so I left it in the trunk."

Linda was about to protest when she remembered about having to get the tire fix, "I forgot about it." She sighed, "A tow will take forever. I've already got a call into the insurance company." Linda said.

"I'll see if the department can put it to the top of the list. You got your purse and stuff? I'll get some guys to sit on it till the tow picks it up and we'll get you home." Danny said.

"Front seat still." Linda told him.

"I'll be right back." Danny grabbed Linda's purse, phone and keys. They waited about ten minutes for a radio car to show up where Danny gave them the keys to Linda's car instructing them to wait for the PD tow truck to pick it up. Danny sat back in the driver's side, "Okay. Let's get you home." Danny said. Danny drove back to the 54th where he and Linda picked up his car to drive home.

"Are you made at me?" She asked, "You've been really quiet."

Danny shook his head, "I'm not mad at you."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes." Danny nodded his head.

"Okay." Linda picked at her nail, "I just forgot about the tire." Linda said thinking Danny was still upset with her.

"Linda. I get it. It's fine." Danny said sharply.

"Then what are you mad about?" She asked.

"You didn't leave a message!" Danny yelled, not meaning to.

"What?" She looked over at Danny.

Danny sighed, "When you called. You called, but didn't leave a message. Then when I called back you didn't pick up. I thought...never mind." He shook his head.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Linda apologized.

Danny stared out the front window, "I had to call TARU to ping your cell so I could find you because you didn't even tell me where you were. I had no idea what happened to you. Or what was going on." Danny let out a shaky breath, "I thought you were in a wreck or something."

Linda reached across the middle consul to hold his free hand, "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful from now on to leave you a message. I honestly didn't think about it. I'm sorry I scared you."

Danny squeezed her hand, "It's fine. You're okay and that's what matters. We'll get the car taken care of tomorrow."

Linda nodded her head. She held Danny's hand for the rest of the drive home thankful for her husband. If he hadn't shown up when he did she'd have surely gotten soaked to the bone and been stranded until the insurance company called back and sent out a tow truck. It might have turned out to be a horrible day but her night was looking up. She smiled looking down at their joined hands. Even when he was upset with her Danny never let her feel unloved. She knew he'd always show up. He was the only one she could count on one-hundred percent of the time. Even if it was to deliver an umbrella in a rainstorm.


	4. “I was in the neighborhood.”

Today had been a rough day. Danny was supposed to be off but got called in on a domestic disturbance case when the perp had an arrest history with Danny. He was slick. Nothing ever stuck to this guy. After hours of hard work, Danny and Beaz had to let a perp go because his girlfriend, who he'd beat up, who had called the police and started this whole investigation, recanted her story. They were sure the guy got to her and threatened her but without a complaint there wasn't much they could do. It was this guys classic MO. He'd get a complaint dropped when the girls he beat up suddenly changed their story. Said it was a misunderstanding and they were sorry they called the cops. Danny was supposed to try and meet Linda and the kids for a quick lunch seeing as how it was Saturday but he had to call her and cancel. Work just got too busy.

"We can't just let this animal keep beating on this girl." Beaz sighed.

"Well what do you wanna do about it? She says it was a misunderstanding and now she refuses to even talk to a cop." Danny threw his hands up in the air not knowing what to do next.

"I don't know but something!" Beaz grumbled. She started at the computer in front of her hoping it would give her some kind of answer, "Can we get the girlfriend on filing a false police report to put some pressure on her to tell the truth?"

"We tried that the last time and it still didn't work with this guy." Danny sat at his desk wishing he had a way to nail the perp

"Well then I'm out of ideas." Beaz turned her computer off, "I'm going to grab a bite. Maybe after I'll think of something useful. You coming?" Beaz asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna see what I can find that will get this guy." Danny was determined to get the boyfriend behind bars.

"Suit yourself." Beaz grabbed her jacket and walked out of the precinct.

Five minutes later Danny felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up and smiled wide, "Hey you." He stood to hug his wife, "What are you doing here? Kids alright?"

Linda nodded her head, "I was in the neighborhood. Thought you could use some lunch." She held up the take out bag for him, "The kids are fine. All home. I figured it would do Jack some good to babysit his siblings for a bit. Plus I bribed him with pizza for lunch so he and Sean were happy to stay home with Grace in the middle of the day." She grinned.

Danny pulled out his chair so Linda could sit while he leaned against his desk, "You were in the neighborhood?" He smiled knowing she had no other reason to be near the precinct if it wasn't to come see him.

"Yeah. When I parked outside that put me in the neighborhood." Linda grinned, "Tough day?" She asked. She could always tell when something was bothering him.

"I'll figure it out." He kissed her cheek, "Thank you for lunch." He said sincerely, "I'm sorry I had to cancel on you and the kids today."

"Come's with the job. We all know that." She pulled out two containers. One for her and one for him, "Eat before you get sucked back into work. You don't need to be working on an empty stomach. You'll just get sick that way."

Danny nodded his head, "Yes nurse." He laughed softly. Danny opened his container to reveal his favorite salad from the bistro near the precinct, "The boys get pizza and I get salad?"

"You eat enough junk. Don't think I don't know how often you and Maria grab something from a cart on the side of the street." Linda handed him a fork.

Danny laughed, "How did you know I'd be here and free for a few minutes?" He asked.

"I've learnt a few things since being a cops wife for so long." She took a bite of her salad.

Danny shook his head, "Uh huh." He said not believing her.

"I talked to your partner. She said she was heading out for something to eat so I figured I could stop in." Linda grinned, "Who better to ask if you're free than the  _other_ woman in your life." She teased.

"You are all the woman in my life I need. The _only_ woman in my life that I need." Danny said sincerely. Danny leaned down and kissed her lips to seal his words.

"Good to know." Linda smiled happily.

"That's how this will always be." Danny stabbed at his meal annoyed that he didn't have a lead.

"What's going on Danny?" Linda asked. Something must be bothering him for her husband to be so serious about a joke she made. 

Danny shook his head, "Just can't get a lead. Guy we're chasing, beats on his girlfriends, then pays them to keep quiet. He's like grease. You can't nail him to the wall." 

"And none of the girls he's hurt will come forward?" Linda asked. She knew how Danny felt. She'd had countless girls in her ER who refuse to press charges when clearly they were hurt by a boyfriend.

"They all start to but then change their story." Danny sighed.

"How many are there?" Linda asked.

Danny picked up the case file, "About a dozen."

"Then maybe you can link them all together by injuries or the hospital? Maybe a doctor or nurse remembers seeing the guy in the ER with different women each time." She thought out loud.

Danny felt the light bulb flip on, "Linda Reagan I think you're right. You  _have_ learnt a thing or two since being my wife for so long."

"What did I say?" She asked not having really thought about anything. She was just enjoying some time with her husband.

"You're a genius." Danny cupped her face with his hands and kissed her, "I gotta go. Thank you for lunch. I love you. I'll be home tonight." Danny grabbed his gun from the desk drawer, "Kiss the kids for me." He kissed his wife again before calling Beaz to tell her he had a way to catch this guy.

"You're welcome." Linda watched her husband rush out of the precinct still not knowing exactly what she had said that made him get an idea but happy that she seemed to have helped.

Later that night she'd find out that it was her idea of going to the hospital that finally tipped the scales. The ER cameras had caught it all. The same guy with each victim every time they were in the ER to treat injuries. Linda could always tell when a case really bothered Danny. Cases where men beat their wives or girlfriends or children were one of the worst. He not only obsessively checked the locks on the windows and doors but he'd hold her tight and tell her all the things he loved about her and apologize for any time he'd ever acted like a jerk. Swearing his love and devotion to her over and over until she finally fell asleep in his arms.


	5. "You can tell me anything.”

Linda didn't know what was going on. She'd been having more and more bad days lately. She felt like getting out of bed was so hard. She couldn't sleep. She was forcing herself to eat dinner with the family lately. Something just wasn't right and she couldn't figure out what it was. The snowstorm that shut down the city for almost two days hadn't really helped. She'd had to shovel most of the driveway and walkway herself as Jack had the stomach flu and couldn't go outside and Sean was tasked with keeping an eye on Grace while Linda was outside and Danny at work. He'd been working a case of an ex-cops wife who had been held hostage by her ex-husband when she sent him yet another restraining order. He had walked right though it and taken her after murdering their kids in cold blood. So when the snow storm dropped a foot in the first hour he'd been stuck at the precinct. It all contributed to Linda's spiral downwards lately.

She was taking a long hot shower after working in the ER all night long. She'd had a guy who was high as a kite come in screaming obscenities at all the nurses and doctors around who happened to be female. Since Linda was the first one to catch the ambulance she'd gotten the brunt of this guys rant. She'd almost taken his fist to her jaw when he started swinging at the 'bitch who stabbed him' when she tried to insert an IV.

Linda sat in the shower letting the day wash off until the water started to run cold. She grabbed the warmest pair of pajama pants she could find and rooted around Danny's drawer for one of his t-shirts. He hadn't been home to sleep in days. She missed him even more tonight than she had before. Linda crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep. Tomorrow she was off but she thought about still dropping Grace off at daycare. She could barely get out of bed and feed herself lately let alone the weight of taking care of Grace. Linda thought to herself how bad would that make her look if she dropped her kid off to daycare when she was home and perfectly capable of taking care of her.

After another sleepless night Linda decided that dropping Grace and taking a day home alone might be better. When she got home she changed right back into the same pajama pants and t-shirt she had been wearing the night before. Linda closed her bedroom door and kept the curtains shut tight. She climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. She felt so tired. She wasn't sure if sleep would fix it but she had no other ideas. She was half asleep when the bedroom door creaked open. Linda shut her eyes tight not wanting to talk about anything. She hoped Danny would think she was asleep and let her be. But given the hour he rightly assumed something was wrong.

Danny put his gun and badge on the dresser along with his wallet before sitting on his side of the bed. He felt Linda's forehead with the back of his hand, then kissed it softly, "You okay?" He asked seeing her twitch.

"I'm fine." Linda's voice came out more meek than she intended.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Where's Grace?" 

"Daycare. I just couldn't...." Linda trailed off.

Danny put an arm around his wife and held her from behind, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just didn't sleep well last night and needed to get some rest today." She shrugged.

"Linda." Danny said pulling her close, "Something's bothering you. I know when you're trying to brush me off."

"Danny, I'm fine." Linda tried to turn her face but felt a tear slip out. She wanted to tell him but at the same time she knew he'd just gotten off a long case. He didn't need her to add on to his stress.

Danny saw the tear before she could wipe it away, "You can tell me anything. C'mon Linda. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Linda swallowed the lump in her throat, "I just had a really, really bad few days." Once she started to talk she couldn't stop the rest of the tears, "I can't sleep. I feel like I'm so tired and not like tired where it's because I can't sleep but tired of just being me. The snow pretty much trapped me home with sick cranky kids and you at work. I feel like I don't do enough around the house because if I did then maybe I wouldn't feel this bad." She sniffled, "I had a guy who came into the ER who took every insult he could and spit it out at me and the rest of the nurse and female doctors, and I was the lucky one to be assigned to his room when he first came in. It's like the with the snow storm came a dark cloud that I just can't get out from under. And I had to cancel my therapy appointments twice this month. Yesterday because of the snow and earlier because Sean had the same stomach flu Jack just got over. And I miss you and that's not your fault I know but it doesn't help." Linda felt silly for being so upset. When she said it all out loud it didn't sound as bad as it felt.

Danny leaned over his wife so he could kiss her cheek, "I missed you too. This blizzard was bad and I'm sorry I got stuck at work." He kissed Linda's shoulder, "I love you." He said softly, "I didn't realize you'd missed two appointments this month. You can't do that. Even the doc said you need to make sure you can go. I can stay home if one of the kids is sick if you have an appointment." Danny knew that talking to someone helped Linda. While it didn't help him with anything he understood that whatever helped his wife was best for everyone. He'd need to make more of a priority to push her to go if she's having a hard time keeping the appointments herself because of the kids, "As far as the guy you had to deal with last night, anything he said is false. You're amazing, talented, beautiful, smart, brave, wonderful, and a thousand other words I could think of. You, Linda Reagan, are one of the most phenomenal people I've ever met in my life and there is nothing that anyone could say otherwise to make me think any less of you." Danny said sincerely. 

Linda turned in Danny's arms and looked up at him, "You don't need to do this. I'll be fine. Really."

"Don't need to do what?" Danny rubbed her back soothingly.

"This. I'm fine. I just need some sleep. You don't have to do this just because you are my husband. You don't need to make me feel better." She said shrugging off his words as if she felt he was just saying them because he felt obligated to do so.

"Linda, I'm not saying anything because I think I  _have_ to. I tell you these things because I love you. Because I care about you and sometimes I think you need a reminder of that." Danny kissed her sweetly. Which only made Linda cry more, "I love you Linda. And I'll do anything to make sure you know that. I love you for you. Just the way you are. Because to me you're the best wife I could ever even dream up. I knew when we were in high school that I was going to marry you, and have the most perfect children in the world with you. You are so much more than just a beautiful woman to me. You're the mother to my children and my amazing wife. Who I love more than anyone in the world. And I'll tell you it over and over if it makes you feel better. I'll happily shout it from the rooftops to see you smile."

Linda shook her head, "You wouldn't dare." 

"I LOVE LINDA REAGAN!" Danny yelled.

Linda couldn't help but giggle, "You're crazy."

"But I got to see the beautiful smile." He kissed her again. Linda felt a little better having talked with Danny but knew there was still more that needed to be fixed, "Why don't you close your eyes and I'll lay with you. We'll take a little nap together." Danny pulled the blanket up over his wife.

"I love you Danny." She whispered.

"And I love you." He held her tightly.

"Even on days like this?" She asked knowing this wasn't her best day ever.

"I love you every second, of every hour, of every day, of every year, since the day I met you." He said honestly. Danny held Linda tight as she dozed off in his arms. He knew she still had a lot that needed to be worked on and maybe missing her appointments had pushed her down. But whatever was bothering her and making her feel the way she did, they'd tackle it together. In Danny's eyes they were a team. And if his wife needed his help, no matter what it was, even if it was just to hold her so she could sleep, he'd be there for her. No matter what.


	6. “Take a deep breath.”

A lump. Two small little lumps. How could two little lumps be so much trouble? Linda thought. She had scheduled another doctor appointment for the following day. She was hoping Danny would be able to take the time off. She knew it was short notice but they didn't want to wait for her to go in. All she thought she had was a run of the mill yeast infection. The over the counter stuff didn't take care of it so she went to the gynecologist to get a prescription. She'd never thought they'd find something else concerning. Linda paced around the living room thinking of every worst case scenario. Grace was in her playpen playing with some soft blocks while Jack sat at the table finishing homework and Sean was over at a friends for few hours to play video games. Danny was due home any minute and Linda still had no idea how she was going to tell him. They wanted to biopsy the lumps they found. The doctor said it could be a lot of different things but the key was to check it out and make sure everything was okay before jumping to conclusions. The fact that she had two lumps in two different spots was concerning but not necessarily the worst thing in the world.

"Hey!" Danny walked in the front door followed by Sean who saw his dad's car drive down the road. Danny walked over to his wife, kissing her hello, "Hi." He smiled.

"Hey you." Linda watched Danny go over to Grace who had pulled herself up.

"Dada!" She giggled, "Dada!" Grace put her hands in the air wanting to be lifted up. 

Danny hugged her close, "How's my little ladybug?" He kissed her cheek, "Were you a good for mommy?"

"Mama!" Grace clapped her hands.

"Hey kid." Danny tousled Jack's hair, "History?" He looked down at the text book Jack was reading.

"Yeah. I've got a test at the end of the week." Jack said.

Danny carried Grace into the kitchen to get himself a beer. He handed Grace a sippy cup of juice, "A bottle for you and a bottle for me." He smirked.

"Not funny." Linda smiled, "How was your day?" She watched him sit down with their daughter in his lap.

"Caught up on paperwork, caught some bad guys." Danny cuddled with Grace for a few moments before she squirmed to get down. He helped her stack some blocks on the coffee table and let her knock them down before building them back up again, "How was your day?" Danny looked up at his wife.

"It was okay. We had an interesting case today. A guy came into the ER with a toy light saber jabbed into his leg. He and his brother were messing around and shaved the light saber to a point and the brother stabbed him with it while fighting with each other. No charges filed or anything but it's one I haven't seen before." Linda smiled, "I had that doctor appointment today." She felt her stomach clench in knots.

"Everything go okay?" He asked while playing with Grace. Danny looked up and saw his wife's face full of concern, "Hey boys! Why don't you take your sister and go on upstairs." He said.

"But Dad!" Jack started to complain.

"I'll rephrase. Take your sister and go on upstairs. It wasn't a request." He picked up Grace and her cup, handing her off to Jack to carry up the stairs.

Jack sighed as he carried his baby sister to her room grumbling the whole way about how babysitting sucked and he couldn't wait for her to learn to climb the stairs by herself.

Danny moved over to sit beside Linda on the couch, "What happened at the appointment?" 

Linda picked at her nails, "So they're checking everything out, right?" Danny nodded letting her get through whatever it was that happened, "And the doctor asks if I've noticed any pain lately or irregular period or any problems during sex. So I said no, not that I can think of besides this infection and I'm pretty sure it's from the antibiotics I was on last week when Grace, Sean and I all had that chest cold. So she says that she spotted what looks like a lump. And she wants to do a full exam. So she takes a look at everything and she finds another lump that I noticed about a week ago but it doesn't feel odd and it's tiny so I didn't think much of it. So she scheduled a biopsy for them both so she can make sure that they are benign and what exactly they are." Linda held her breath, "It could be nothing but it could be something. Danny, they could be cancer." Linda closed her eyes holding back tears. She was terrified if it was cancer. She knew there were treatments available and she knew the survival rate for the stage of the cancer if that's what it was, would only be around fifty-eight to sixty-three percent. She wanted to see her boys get married, have babies, watch Danny walk Grace down the aisle. She hadn't even seen her oldest go off to college yet or Grace start walking on her own. 

Danny wrapped his arms around Linda, "When do they do this test?" He tried to keep his voice steady and even. She didn't need him to get upset right now too. Right now he needed to be strong for her. When they figured out what was going on he could be scared but right now he needed to be strong.

"Tomorrow." She gripped his shirt tightly.

"I'll come with you." He said, more telling her than offering. He wasn't going to let her do this alone.

* * *

The next day Linda sat in her doctors office with Danny by her side. She was scared. She woke up late that morning to find out Danny had gotten kids to school and daycare already so Linda could sleep in. She knew he wasn't really processing everything yet. She could tell by the way he looked at her to the way he held her hand just as tight as she held his.

"Hi Linda." Dr. Anders said walking into the room, "Hi Danny." She smiled. She'd delivered both Jack and Sean.

"Hi." Danny shook her hand.

"Nervous?" She asked Linda.

"Wouldn't you be?" Linda retorted.

"Yes. I would. But that's why we are here. I'm going to do a colposcopic biopsy. What that means is that I'm going to give you something to numb you a little and take a small section of each abnormal section to send off to the lab. The lab is two floors down and there's a rush on this so the results should be back today or tomorrow. After the procedure you might have some spotting and cramping for a few days to a week. Okay? Do you understand everything?" She asked wanting to calm everyone down by explaining exactly what she was doing. Linda nodded her head but couldn't find her voice, "Okay. I'm going to start by giving you some numbing medication."

Linda flinched when she felt the needle. She started to cry from fear when the doctor started the biopsy. Danny cupped her cheek, tilting her head so she could see him better, "Close your eyes." He said calmly, resting his forehead against her.

"What?" Linda started to breathe rapidly as if she was about to have a panic attack.

"Take a deep breath with me." He slowly took a deep breath, then let it out, "Close your eyes." Linda closed her eyes trusting her husband to calm her down, "Good. Now take another deep breath." He held her hand tight. He smiled a little when he heard her breathing slow to a normal rate, "Good. Just like that. Just keep breathing with me." Linda flinched when she felt the pressure from the biopsy. She felt no pain but she could feel the pressure inside her. Danny kissed his wife hoping it would serve as distraction for her, "Just breathe." He whispered softly to her. Soon the biopsy was done and the samples sent to the lab.

Linda spent the rest of the day home lying on the couch with Danny waiting on her hand and foot until she finally told him she needed him to just sit still with her. She waited with her phone in her hands all day, through dinner, while Danny put Grace to bed, until finally she realized it was almost seven at night and there was no way the doctors office would call that late.

She put her phone down and climbed into bed, earlier than she had in years. But she was uncomfortable, scared of what it meant that it was taking so long to look at her biopsy, and terrified of the possibilities.

The next morning Linda woke Danny up, "They called." She wiped her eyes, "They called. They gave me the results."

Danny sat up in bed, "What did they say?" He squeezed her hand.

"It's not cancer." Linda could have jumped for joy if she wasn't so emotional.

Danny hugged her tightly, "Oh thank God." He finally let out the breath he felt as if he held from the moment she said it was a possibility. Danny held his wife tight, grateful for her more now than ever before, "I love you." He kissed her happily.

Linda grinned, "I love you more."

"I love you the most." Danny kissed her again, "Did they say what is it?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Totally benign growth, they are going to do a cone biopsy and remove the tumors so they don't turn into cancer. But there's no cancer cells in them. Not even pre-cancer cells. She thinks it started as a type of polyp that grew and fused with other polyps in the area. Once they take them out they can open them up but that's not important the important part is it's not cancer. And I'm going to be just fine." Linda rattled off not even sure if she got everything right. The only important part was that she would be okay. God willing, she'd live a long happy fulfilling life with her husband and children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did do my research on the American Cancer Society website as well as some medical text books I have so it should be pretty much right. I was going with the survival rates of stage IIA or IIB cervical cancer which range from 58%-63%. However, that these percentages are from 2010. That's the most current statistic available at this moment in time. And I'm going to sound like an after school special here: The best way to find early cervical cancer is to get regular gynecological exams with a Pap test. Most cases of cervical cancer are found in women younger than 50yrs old. It's most common in middle age. If the cancer is caught early a simple biopsy can sometimes be the only thing needed to get rid of the cancer. It depends on the type and how big the abnormal growth is and other factors, that will determine how your GYN proceeds with your treatment. Anyone who has a cervix who reads this, get your annual exam and a Pap test done. A simple visit could be all that's needed to be sure you're healthy.


	7. “No reason.”

After a few long weeks of missing each other due to opposite work schedules, late nights, early shifts, cancelled plans, hard cases and lots of bad luck Linda finally had a Saturday free. The boys were gone for the weekend at friend's houses which left her alone with Grace while Danny was at work. After going out with Erin for the day and talking about changing plans every week and not seeing Danny much the last few weeks, Linda came up with an idea. They went to the local market and picked up some things to make Danny one of his favorite dinners. Linda spent the rest of the day preparing dinner, taking out the good dishes even getting a few candles set up. She'd picked out something sexier than her usual look and did her hair up. She wore a little black cocktail dress that hit just above her knees. It wasn't low cut but the lace detailing made it seem like it showed a lot more than it actually did. The long sleeves and lace made it look sophisticated yet sexy. She put on her black pumps that she hardly ever wore anymore for the full effect. She wanted to surprise Danny with a date night in. If they couldn't make it work outside of the house then inside would have to do. She just hoped Grace would sleep through the night. And with no one being home she could surprise him with something a little more risque than she normally would wear outside of the house. She'd gotten the dress years ago and hadn't worn it since the boys were little. When she saw it in the back of the closet she knew that's what she should wear for the evening. She'd picked up a bottle of champagne at the liquor store for her instant date night. She'd made fresh chocolate covered strawberries which reminded her of their first anniversary. He'd caught a case and ended up working all night long. Dinner plans were cancelled and Linda was upset. But then he came home at exactly eleven fifty-five at night. Woke her up with cheep champagne and chocolate covered strawberries to celebrate the last five minutes of their anniversary. It was then that she realized dates couldn't matter. Not when you're married to a cop. It was about the time together regardless of the date. 

Linda checked on dinner which was almost done. A half hour later Danny called to say he was on his way home. Linda plated dinner for both of them and lit the candles when she spotted his car pulling into the driveway. Linda leaned against the door frame of the kitchen watching the lock twist to the side as he opened the door.

She blushed as she saw his jaw practically drop to the floor, "Wow." He said shutting the front door behind him being sure to lock the deadbolt, "You look...amazing." He walked up to his wife sliding his arms around her waist, "Wow." He said again.

Linda laughed, "So I take it you like what you see?" She teased.

"Oh I always love what I see when I come home to you but this dress is...I don't remember seeing this dress." He smiled, stepping closer to her.

"It was in the back of the closet. You know, that part you're always telling me to go through since I don't wear any of it." She smirked.

"Well I didn't know  _this_ was what you kept there." He said still somewhat stunned by the sight of his wife, "This can stay. Maybe you should clean it out with me there. Is there more of  _this_ back there?" 

Linda playfully swatted his chest, "Get your mind out of the gutter." 

"I'm just wondering." He shrugged his shoulders.

Linda grinned, "Are you going to kiss me hello or what?" She put he arms around his neck.

"Oh I intend to do _or what_ but I'll start with a kiss." He said before kissing her slowly. Linda melted into her husband as he pressed her up against the wall taking care not to hurt her.

" _Or what_ will have to wait until after dinner. I made your favorite." She tilted her head as Danny kissed her neck.

Danny looked over at the candle lit table, "Am I missing something?" Danny went through all the important dates in his head to be sure he didn't miss some anniversary or special date.

"No." She pecked his lips.

"Then what is all this for. Not that I'm not loving every second of it." Danny assured her, "I mean, you look amazing and dinner smells wonderful. I just don't know what we are celebrating."

"Did I catch you off guard Detective Reagan?" She teased.

Danny laughed, "Just wondering what the reason behind my beautiful wife doing all this hard work today."

Linda kissed Danny before answering, "No reason. I just thought if we can't get to date night then date night should come to us." She smiled.

"Is the oven on?" He asked somewhat out of the blue.

Linda shook her head, "No. Dinner is on the table."

"Good. where are the kids?" He asked.

"Grace is asleep and the boys are at friends for the night." Linda said curious as to why he was asking.

Danny let Linda go for a moment to blow the candles out on the table. Linda watched Danny as he picked up the plates and put them on the stove. He walked back over to her and took her into his arms, "We can eat dinner later." He said kissing her again.

"I had a plan." Linda started to say. But Danny's lips kept her from speaking uninterrupted, "With...with dinner...uh...a-and....uhm...champagne and...uh....uhm...strawberries with chocolate...." She said losing her train of thought as Danny's hand roamed over her.

"We can compromise." Danny went to the fridge and grabbed the bowl of strawberries, two glasses and the bottle of champagne, "We can start with dessert." He held the food and bottle in one hand while he gently let her towards the stairs.

"You're incorrigible." She snickered.

"No. I'm not. I have a very hot sexy wife who I haven't seen in a long time and she's wearing the sexiest dress I've seen and all I can think about is how much I'd rather see it on the floor of our bedroom. And I'd much rather do that than have dinner right now." He flirted.

"All that hard work I did making dinner..." She feigned hurt feelings.

"And now we're going to work up a really big appetite." Danny quipped.

Linda laughed as she followed Danny to their room, "Here." He stopped them right before they walked in, "Close your eyes." He waited for Linda to do as told and fed her a bite of one of the strawberries before kissing her sweetly, "Isn't that so much better than dinner?" He said seductively.

"Much better." Linda kissed him back.

By the time they were ready to eat, Grace had woken up wanting a bottle. So she joined her parents, who were now both in comfortable pajamas, for a romantic candle lit dinner for no reason other than loving each other.


	8. “It looks good on you.”

Linda and Erin had been sorting through Linda's closet. She'd finally had some time to go through it. Her and Danny were invited to attend a retirement dinner for a fellow cop friend of Frank's from back in the day. She'd wanted to buy something new but Danny complained that she had a ton of things to wear in the closet. She argued back that she never bought anything for herself and things in the closet didn't fit or were out of style. He argued back that a new outfit was a waste of money. The argument spiraled from there, finally ending up in Linda getting frustrated and giving Danny the cold shoulder for the next few days. He broke first coming home with flowers and an apology. She knew money was tight just as well as he did. But as hard as she worked she also deserved to treat herself every now and then. They compromised. They'd go shopping for something new after she cleaned out the closet and figured out what was still wearable and what she could donate to the church's shelter. That's how Linda found herself on a Saturday afternoon with clothes thrown all over her room with her sister-in-law sitting on the corner of her bed.

"Where in the world did you get this?!" Erin held up an old t shirt Linda hadn't worn since her early twenties.

"Oh my God. I didn't even know I had that still." Linda laughed.

"Or this one?!" Erin cackled with laughter as she found a very eighties style jacket with the shoulder pads still attached.

"Oh that needs to go. I'd feel bad even giving that one to the church. That needs to be burned." Linda grinned, "Oh I'm going to try this on. This dress could still work." She said pulling a simple blue sundress out.

"That looked cute! Show me." Erin said as Linda changed in the bathroom.

Linda stepped out, "It's shorter than I thought it was." Linda looked down to see where it fell on her legs, "I don't know. Running around with the boys and Grace. I'm not sure if it's too short."

"Throw carpi legging on under it. Then it will look like a long tunic. Because the way it's cut it will work like that." Erin suggested.

"I wonder if I have any." Linda riffled through a pile of bottoms she'd put off to the side to go through, "Look! Perfect!" She slid them on, "These will look really cute with my white sandals with the cross straps." Linda held them up for Erin to see.

"You know this shirt would look good with those leggings too." Erin handed Linda a floral top.

"You're right." Linda went back to pulling things out of her closet, "Oh my God look what I found!" She pulled out her bridesmaid dress from Erin's wedding.

"Burn that." Erin smiled, "Why on Earth would you keep that?" She laughed.

"I have no idea. Probably thought I could reuse it or something. Or I just don't get rid of things. Look, it's my wedding dress." She carefully pulled a box from the bottom of the closet. She'd had her dress preserved to keep. Initially she thought she'd pass it down to a daughter. But then Linda and Danny had two boys so her plans changed. They changed again when they adopted Grace. Linda smiled, "I wonder how out of date this will be when Grace get's married." She wondered.

"That's so sweet." Erin smiled, "That's a keeper." She put the box aside with the pile of clothes Linda was keeping.

"And Danny's jacket!" Linda exclaimed.

"I haven't seen that since high school!" Erin said.

"I stole it from him when we were dating. I didn't have a jacket one night so he let me wear his and I never returned it. Showed up to school with it on for weeks until it was too warm. Then I just kept it." Linda grinned, "Oh this stays. I think I'll pull it out next date night and see if he says anything." Linda laughed setting the plain black leather jacket aside.

"What about this?" Erin held up an out of date skirt. Linda shook her head and tossed a few shirts in the 'donate' pile as well, "This is a section for you to go through not me." Erin held up a baby-doll slip Linda used to wear to bed, from before Linda and Danny had kids.

"Oh wow. I don't think any of that will fit and with the kids in and out, well I guess more so Grace now but no. I haven't worn anything like that in years." Linda took the pile of lingerie and put it in the toss pile, "That stuff just needs to go. I can't donate that. Not to the church anyway." 

Erin snorted, "Can you imagine?!" She laughed.

Linda giggled as she picked up some more clothes for the toss pile. Linda pulled a sleeveless silver dress out of the closet, "Oh now this would work. Last time I wore it was for a Christmas party. But...." Linda hunted for a pair of shoes, "If I put it with these....And this!" Linda laid out the silver dress with gold tone shoes and jacket, "And I have a gold clutch that would look really nice with this." Linda smiled.

"See! You have an outfit for that party you have to go to. Go try it on." Erin smiled.

Linda changed her outfit putting the shoes on as well, "Okay so it doesn't fit the same. You can see that chunky roll I've got."

"Oh please, you look fine." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Fine? I don't know." Linda sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, "It's like... _right_ there. You can see it. And this cut accents it." Linda frowned.

"You can't see  _anything_. There's nothing there to see." Erin said.

"I don't know Erin. I don't want it to look like I'm...I don't know." Linda turned trying to look at herself from behind.

"I'm telling you Linda. I think it's fine." Erin's phone rang interrupting her, "Hold on." She said to Linda before taking the call. 

Linda hemmed and hawed over the dress before truing her attention back to her sister-in-law.

"I have to go. Just found out my witness is missing." Erin sighed, "I'm going to go with Anthony and see what we can figure out. Hopefully it's just a misunderstanding or I have no case Monday morning." Erin grabbed her jacket she'd thrown on the bed when she came upstairs, "I'm telling you the dress looks fine. Put it on for Danny. He'll say the same thing."

"He'll say the same thing because my butt looks good in it. I'm just not sure about my stomach." Linda laughed, "Good luck on finding your witness." She said. Linda walked Erin out of the house before going back to looking for something to wear.

A half hour later Linda was still in the dress, not having found anything else she thought would work. Danny walked into their bedroom surprised to see clothes all over the place.

Linda was standing in front of the mirror not paying attention to anything but her thoughts. Danny watched her with a smile waiting for her to notice him. When Linda turned around she gasped, "You scared me!" She jumped slightly.

Danny smirked, "Sorry. I was admiring the view." He flirted.

"What do you think of this dress?" She smoothed her hands down her sides still unsure of the middle section on the dress.

"For what?" He asked walking into their bedroom, carefully stepping over the piles of clothes.

"For that retirement dinner we have to go to next weekend." She turned back towards the mirror. She noticed Danny staring at her butt, "What are you looking at?" She ran her hand down her backside wondering if it looked bad from behind.

"Oh you can't wear this to that." Danny shook his head, "It looks good on you. Too good. You can't wear this." He smiled.

"What?" Linda was confused, "You just said it looks good." 

Danny nodded his head, "It does. It looks really good on you. That's why you can't wear it. I won't be able to look away and neither will any other guy."

"So you're jealous? Of an imaginary situation in your mind?" She asked incredulously.

Danny put his hands on her waist, "I'm just sayin' you can wear what you want but if you wear this, I might have to hit someone if they look at you for too long."

Linda laughed, "I wasn't sure if it made me look fat. Or how the middle looked with that roll I've got there."

Danny kissed his wife sweetly, "It makes an already beautiful woman look like a beautiful woman in a pretty dress."

"Charmer." She smiled wide.

"Yeah well. I try." He said, "So is this what you've been doing all day?" He gestured to their bedroom.

"I started by just looking through the clothes then realized I have a lot of clothes. So Erin stopped by and we sorted a few things out. Some to toss and some to donate." Linda said.

"But this is a keeper right?" He slid his hand around her waist letting it rest on the small of her back.

"You just said I can't wear it because you're jealous of other guys who haven't seen me in it." She was still confused.

"But I can see you in it around the house." Danny kissed her.

Linda shook her head and laughed. She'd keep the dress. She wasn't sure when she'd wear it but if it kept Danny looking at her the way he was right now, it was worth sticking into the back of her closet to surprise him with on their next date night. She did like to dress up for just for him when they went out. And if she had to handle women looking at him when he was in his dress blues, Danny could handle a few guys looking at her for one night. After all, she only had eyes for him anyway.


	9. “Come here.  Let me fix it.”

On a Sunday morning in the middle of June Danny and Linda Reagan were getting dressed in their Sunday best. One of Danny's friends from high school was getting married, for the third time. Danny and Linda were getting ready to attend the wedding, child free of course. The kids were with Frank and Henry for church that morning while Danny and Linda went to the wedding. They'd all meet up for Sunday dinner at Frank's that evening.

Danny had sprained his wrist two days ago while taking down a perp so along with his suit he sported a black wrist bandage that Linda insisted he keep on until his wrist healed. He never realized just how useful his wrist was until he couldn't turn his wrist to tie his tie or button his shirt properly. He was lucky he took a few days off and could lounge around in a t shirt. But the wedding required a bit more steps to getting dressed. He'd been able to get almost everything, including his gun and badge, on but just couldn't get the tie tied properly.

Linda changed out her earrings and clasped a necklace around her neck, "Do you want any help?" She asked noticing Danny struggling with his tie.

"Nope." He said stubbornly, "I got it." 

Linda smiled, "Okay." She knew he wanted to be able to do everything but she had a feeling that the tie was just too much without the use of his wrist. Linda went back to getting herself ready. Linda slid on her heels before walking into the bathroom. She checked her hair and make up one last time giving her hair a quick brush. When she walked out she saw Danny frowning as he sat on the edge of the bed, tie still not done.

Linda walked over to him, sliding her hands around his neck, "Come here." She smiled warmly, "Let me do it." Linda carefully tied Danny's tie for him, then fixed the collar to his shirt. She let her hands linger, staying close to her husband, "If you'd just waited for your partner to be there, you might be able to use that wrist of yours." She teased him. When she first got the call he was hurt no one had told her to what extent. She frantically drove to the hospital calling Frank on the way telling him she didn't know what happened but Danny was hurt. Once she got there she realized it was a few bumps and bruises but the sprained wrist that would keep him at a desk for a little over a week. Something Danny was irritated with. After all, he said, he could shoot with the other hand. But Linda was relieved it wasn't any worse. She didn't know what she was walking into when she got there.

"If I had waited to take down the perp he might have gotten away." Danny said softly. He knew Linda was concerned. He tried to make her feel better by reminding her of how he got a really bad guy off the street but her mind wasn't on the general public. Her mind stayed on the safety and well-being of her husband. She was upset that he was injured. It didn't help that the guy Danny took down claimed he was defending himself against Danny. Something that was completely outrageous but needed to be investigated anyway.

"I'm just saying. You would be able to tie your tie with the use of your wrist." She kissed him.

"And I'm reminding you that I'm fine. I did my job and came home to you." Danny grinned, "I did _both_ my jobs. As a cop and husband and father." 

Linda nodded her head, "I know. I know you did. And I'm so proud of you. You are the best husband I could dream of. And being able to have someone like you as the father to our kids is amazing. I Just wish you didn't get hurt in the process of doing your job." She frowned.

"It could be..." Danny started to say.

"A lot worse." Linda finished his sentence, "I know." She nodded her head, "We've had worse. This is pretty mild." She fiddled with her wedding ring while she spoke.

Danny took his wife's hand in his, holding it tight, "I love you." 

"Love you too." She smiled.

"Love you the most." Danny grinned. He put his arms around her, "I might not be able to tie a tie but there's plenty I don't need a wrist for." Danny flirted.

"Not if you want to be on time to this wedding." She reminded him.

Danny laughed softly, "This is true." He grinned.

"Besides you really shouldn't be putting any weight on that wrist if you don't have to." Linda adjusted the wrist brace and the cuff to his shirt sleeve.

"Linda, I'm fine." Danny said noticing she was fiddling just to stay near him.

"I know that." She nodded her head, "I know you're okay. This time. What about next time Danny?" Linda asked.

"I don't do anything that will put me at risk of not coming home to you." Danny tried to ease her fears.

"There's a lot you can't plan on Danny." Linda sighed.

Danny took her left hand with his, kissing the back of it, "No. But that's with anything. We never thought your job would be so dangerous either." He said not able to ever get over his wife almost dying when she was shot. He squeezed Linda's hand, "So let's focus on right now. I'm okay. I have a sprained wrist. I'll be at a desk for the next week. I'll be okay. And I'll be home at a decent hour every night this week."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said honestly, "I pray I'll never have to find out."

"Me too." Danny pulled Linda into a tight hug. Both of them needing each other.

At the ceremony later that morning Danny kept his arm around his wife as the bride and groom exchanged vows. Ever so quietly whispering into Linda's ears the same vows he'd recited at their wedding almost two decades ago. Linda couldn't stop the blush from coloring her cheeks as Danny whispered to her. A private vow renewal for just the two of them. 


	10. “Call me when you get home.”

Linda was working a long double shift. She was supposed to be off but when one of the other nurses called out, Linda offered to take her shift. It was a full moon coupled with a windy thunderstorm that was knocking power out all over the place. Linda was happy when Danny called to tell her he had Jamie drop all three kids off with Henry for the night. Power had gone out at the house while Jack was babysitting. Jack called his dad from his cell phone who sent Jamie to get the kids. While they all were stuck at work. Jamie's night was busier than normal with all the odd calls a full moon tends to bring out. Meanwhile Danny was still working a murder case he and Beaz had been working on for over a week now. Every time they got close the lead dried up. 

Linda looked over at the clock on the nurses desk wishing time would go faster. She was hitting almost a eighteen hour shift and was exhausted. So far she'd treated everything from a new mother bringing her baby in because they spit up, to the flu, to a kid who had a kitchen knife stuck in his arm after a fight with his older brother who was the babysitter that evening. They'd have multiple car accident victims brought in and even a crew of firefighters after a few fell through the floor in burning building. 

Linda finally had a break between patients. She sat down in the break room to call Danny and see how his night was going.

"Hey babe." Danny picked up the phone on the first ring.

Linda smiled hearing her husband's voice, "How's your night?" She asked him.

"Uneventful. Still trying to work this case. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a....really long day." Linda yawned between words.

"You should take a nap." Danny said, "What time are you out?" 

"Another four hours." Linda checked her watch, "And all I've had for the last hour is drunk kids who were out joyriding in the storm." She complained. Linda was tired, PMSing, stressed and irritable.

"I'm sorry honey." Danny said, truly feeling sorry for his wife but amused that she called him just to talk and vent, "Can I do anything?"

"No." She sighed feeling defeated. 

"I love you." He said trying to make her feel better.

Those words never failed to make her smile, "Love you." She said. Linda was about to talk about the guy that came in earlier when she remembered something, "Damn." She sighed heavily, "There's no power at home."

"Maybe you should stay at work then?" Danny suggested. He didn't like the thought of Linda going home to a dark, empty house alone.

Linda shook her head, "No. I need our bed and to change out of scrubs. I was going to try and get something to eat at home but with no power I'll have to pick something up here." A commotion from the ambulance bay caught her attention, "Danny, I gotta go. Trauma coming in." She poked her head out of the break room.

"Alright. Be careful driving home. And call me when you get home. Okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm a big girl Danny. I think I can handle a power outage." Linda smiled knowing she'd call him anyway.

"Humor me please?" He asked.

"Okay. I'll call when I get home if you call when you're on your way." She negotiated.

"Alright." He smiled as he hung up with his wife and got back to work on the case in front of him.

Back at the hospital Linda finished up the last four hours of her shift at a painstakingly slow rate. By the time she gathered all her things and started to leave she was feeling ten times as tired as she was before. Linda carefully drove home thankfully without incident. She took the flashlight from her car and let herself into the house. It was cool from the heat being kicked off but not too cold inside. Linda made her way upstairs thinking about a hot shower only to get in the bathroom and realize how close the lightning was. She decided against the shower and to just change into a pair of pajamas. She was so tired she'd forgotten all about calling Danny when she got in. Linda plugged her phone into the charger in case power turned back on it would charge up her phone and flipped the light switch for the bedside lamp so she'd know when they got power back. She locked up the house and headed to bed. Linda couldn't remember the last time she fell asleep that quickly. 

Two hours later Danny walked into the house. He'd tried calling Linda, multiple times, but got no answer. He still wasn't finished with the case but there was nothing else to do tonight but wait for the lab to come back with a few test results. When he didn't receive a call from his wife, he called the hospital to see if she decided to stay there after all. He only became concerned when he was told they saw her leave. After no answer for a half hour Danny was headed home. Beaz had a good point, if there was a problem someone would have called him. Linda had Danny's courtesy card plus Frank's and Jamie's in her wallet. Someone would have called Danny if she was in an accident or something happened. He felt relieved when he saw her car in the driveway. Then irritated that she hadn't even texted him to let him know she was safely home. Danny made sure the house was locked before going upstairs to their bedroom. His anger melted upon seeing his wife fast asleep with her head on his pillow. He could see the bags under her eyes and hear her quiet snores. She usually was a relatively light sleeper. She'd wake up the second he walked through the front door. But tonight Linda slept through Danny changing and climbing into bed. Stirring slightly only when he shifted her over so he could lay down and hold her while she slept. His annoyance turned to concern when he realized just how tired she looked. In this case, if she was that tired, not calling him made sense. She'd probably just forgotten and fell asleep. Danny kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes letting the storm and his wife's snores relax him to sleep.


	11. “Stay there. I’m coming to you.”

Linda never realized just how many cops Danny knew or worked with at some point. Not until something happened. Linda had picked up Jack and Sean from school to go to a doctor visit for Sean. Jack had been asking for more time driving so Linda let him drive from the school to the doctors office and back home again. He was very attentive, good at driving, and aced his driver's licence test with flying colors. He'd even driven to the store and home with Grace in the car by himself multiple times. The drive to the doctors office was perfectly fine. Sean and Linda went in while Jack carefully circled the parking lot trying to keep his baby sister asleep in her car seat for a nap.

It was the drive home that took a turn for the worse. Linda had decided to stop and grab dinner with the kids. By the time they got out of the doctor office the traffic to get across the bridge would be heavy. So stopping to get something to eat, then leaving later seemed like a much better option. They were close to the 54th precinct. It was a quick phone call to get Danny to join them nearby for burgers and fries for dinner. After kisses and hugs, and Danny reminding Jack to drive safely with the family in the car, Linda and the kids were set off for home.

"If you and dad meet Blake's parents can I go to the party next weekend?" Jack asked. He was invited to a party in the Hampton's at a friend of a friends house. The type of friend of a friend that made all parents want to say no.

"We'll see. Talk to your father about it when he gets home." Linda said, "Watch the light."

"I'm stopping." Jack said applying the brake as the light changed from yellow to red, "But he won't be home till late. And I told Blake I'd tell him tonight."

"Well then you'll just have to tell him tomorrow after you talk to dad." Linda said.

Jack watched the light turn green, checked both ways before going through the intersection, "It's not fair. Can't you just say yes?" 

"No. Now watch the road. You have to get over a lane because this one turns into a turn only." Linda instructed him.

"Fine." Jack sighed. He carefully maneuvered the car to the correct lane.

"If he gets to go can I go too?" Sean pipped up from the back seat, "I have friends that will be there too." 

"No you don't Sean." Jack argued.

"Kody said he was going with his brother." Sean said.

"One friend. Sean has one friend that will be at the party because he tagged along too." Jack rolled his eyes stopping for the stop sign.

"It's not like every person you know will be there either." Sean crossed his arms.

"Stop arguing. Concentrate on driving and you two can argue about who goes and who doesn't go tomorrow after you talk to your dad." Linda said to them both.

What came next was the sound of crunching metal. Jack had done everything right. He stopped for the stop sign. Looked both ways. Slowly started through the section. What he didn't see was a drunk driver speed through the cross section with their lights off making it nearly impossible to see their dark blue car at night.

The Reagan's car spun in a circle ending up facing the wrong way on the other side of the road. Air bags were deployed and the front passenger's side was dented in. The first thing Jack did when the car came to a stop was pulled the emergency brake, hit the flashers and turned the engine off. He was bleeding from the nose and his head hurt but he was conscious and able to move. Linda hit her head on the window with enough force to crack the window. She was slightly disorientated and her head was pounding. She didn't realize her legs were pinned under the dashboard. Sean was sitting behind Jack. The side curtain airbag kept him from hitting his head on the door or window but his neck burned from the seat belt and he'd smacked his head backwards when they spun. The only one who remained without injury was little Grace who was securely rear facing in her car seat. She slept right though it all.

"Mom?" Jack asked sounding scared.

"It's okay. Is every one alright? Are you hurt? Jack? Sean? Sean how's Grace? Are you hurt? Is she okay? No one move." Linda rambled. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed nine-one-one, "Yes. My name is Linda Reagan. I was involved in a car accident. Someone came out of no where and hit my car. I have my three kids with me. Seventeen, fourteen and ten months old. My seventeen year old was driving. I think we are all sort-of okay. The car that hit us ran off. We're on Braddock Ave. facing the wrong way on the road. We spun a few times." She quickly relayed all important information, "My husband is Detective Daniel Reagan with the 54th precinct. Can someone get in touch with him?" Linda asked the operator.

"I'm calling him already." Jack had pulled his phone out to call his dad while his mom was on with nine-one-one, "Dad! We were in a car accident. Mom's on with nine-one-one."

"What!? Are you alright? Where are you Jack?" Danny flipped on the lights and siren in his sedan. 

"What's going on?" Beaz asked.

"Linda and the kids were in a car accident." He said quickly, "Jack where are you?" Danny asked again speeding in the general direction of home knowing they were headed that way when they left him.

"I don't know. Near the house but not right near it." Jack looked around for a street sign or some landmark.

"Let me talk to mom." Danny told him. Danny heard Jack pass Linda the phone, "Linda?!" 

"Danny we're okay but you need to get here. They said an ambulance is on the way and Jack's bleeding but I think it's just a broken nose and I need you here." Linda hated that she could hear fear in her voice.

"It's okay. Where are you?" He said trying to stay calm.

"Braddock Ave." She said, "I don't hear sirens yet Danny.

"It's okay. They're coming." Stay there. I'm coming to you." Danny said, "They're on Braddock Ave. tell that bus to get there forthwith. That's my family." He told Beaz who relayed over the radio that it was a cops family in that car. Not just any cop, the PC's family.

Almost instantly Linda heard sirens in the distance. A radio car was the first on the scene. Linda could have cried if she wasn't afraid of scaring the kids. 

Jamie and Janko stepped out of the car and rushed to Linda and the kids, "You guys alright?" Jamie asked, "Anyone hurt?"

"Get the kids. Get the kids." Linda told him, "Jamie just got here." Linda told Danny over the phone.

"I'm almost there baby. Just hold on. I'm almost there." Danny put the pedal to the floor to get to his family.

Once he pulled up on scene there were two ambulances already there and a slew of police cars and fire trucks covering the area. Danny practically jumped out of his car and ran to Linda's side of the car.

"Linda!" Danny yelled.

Linda looked over where his voice came from, "Danny!" She yelled in relief, "Check on the kids. Jamie has Grace and Jack and Sean are in ambulances getting checked out. I'm pinned, Danny. They tried to open the door but it's stuck."

"Okay. We're going to get you out. It's okay." Danny kissed her forehead, "Hold on. I'll be right back. Beaz!" He yelled, "Stay with her!" He ran to check on his boys first, "Is he okay? Jack! Are you okay?" Danny got to the first ambulance where Jack was being treated.

"We have to take him to get checked for a concussion and any other injuries but it looks like he just broke his nose as the most severe injury. We're going to take him. Is anyone riding along?" The paramedic asked Danny.

"Jack, I can't. Mom..." Danny started to say.

"Dad I'm okay. I can go alone." Jack said being brave for his father. He knew his mom was in rough shape when his uncle Jamie radioed for another bus and told the operator to hurry.

Danny kissed his son's head, "Grandpa and Pop will meet you there. Okay?"

Jack nodded his head the best he could, "Okay. Is mom going to be okay?" He asked.

"She's going to be just fine." Danny stepped out of the ambulance and across to the one Sean was in, "Hey Sean-o. Is he alright? What's going on?"

"We're following to St. Vincent's. Looks like pretty minor injuries but we are going to make sure. They have the head pediatrician coming in so the kids won't be seen by just anyone." The paramedic taking care of Sean said.

"Dad, is mom okay?" Sean looked close to tears.

"She's fine. The car just pinned her in but the fire fighters, it's really the only cool thing they get to do. They're going to pop the door off and then your mom will be out and she'll be fine. Your brother is in the ambulance in front of you and Grandpa and Pop will be at the hospital. I have to stay here with mom. Okay." Danny kissed Sean's head before stepping off to let the ambulances get his boys to the hospital.

Danny walked over to Jamie where another paramedic was taking a look at Grace, "We're headed out of here momentarily." They said to Danny.

"I'm going to go with her. Unless you want me here with you and Linda. But they want to send her to the children's hospital not St. Vincent's." Jamie explained.

"Why is she okay?" Danny asked.

"I think she's fine but she's so small we'd rather get her to children's. Your boys are older and will be fine. But small toddlers and babies we like to send to the children's hospital." The paramedic said.

Danny nodded his head, "Keep her safe Jamie." He hugged his brother then kissed Grace's head, "I'll call you when I'm out of here." Danny looked over to where the fire department was trying to pry the door off with the jaws of life.

"I got Grace. She's okay with me. You just go be with Linda." Jamie shooed his brother away while getting into the ambulance for the ride with Grace.

Danny ran back over to the car to find Beaz inside the driver's seat talking to Linda while the fire fighters cut the door off and pushed the dash board off her legs. Danny tapped Beaz who crawled out of the car so Danny could take her place, "Hey you." He climbed next to Linda.

"Are the kids okay? How are the kids? Grace barely even cried. She's so tiny. Is she alright? And Jack was bleeding and Sean said he felt sick." Linda started to cry.

"Shhh. It's okay. The kids will be fine. Grace is with Jamie at the children's hospital, you and the boys are going to St. Vincent's. Dad and Pop are on their way to meet the boys. And I'm sticking with you." Danny kissed the side of her head, "It's okay. Can you feel your legs?" He asked trying to assess her injuries.

Linda nodded her head, "They hurt so much. I didn't realize at first but they hurt." Linda took a deep breath.

"Good. Pain is good. That means less damage." He repeated something he'd probably heard Linda say a million times.

After a few more slow moments the fire fighters finally got the dash and door out of the way. They handed Danny a neck brace to put around Linda's neck in case of injury and put her on a backboard. Danny stayed by her side while they loaded Linda into the ambulance and took off with as fast as they could.

Hours later Grace was released from the children's hospital with no injuries. Her car seat had worked properly to keep her safe and secure. Jamie brought her to St. Vincent's where the rest of the family was waiting. Jack and Sean were both staying overnight as a precaution but would be released in the morning. Miraculously Linda was only being kept for a few days but suffered no broken bones. Her legs were bruised inside and out but she was okay. Danny spent his night hopping from room to room until Frank got tired of seeing Danny panic over his wife and sons and put an end to it. Pop would stay overnight with Sean, Frank with Jack, Erin would take Grace home, and Danny could stay with Linda. Jamie went out to hit the street hoping to find the guy that hit Linda and the kids, then took off.

Linda lay awake thanking God they all made it out with minimal injuries. Danny walked into the hospital room holding a cup of crappy coffee, "I know you wanted me to be home today and my case load this week has been pretty heavy but there were easier ways of asking me to come home than this." Danny smirked.

"Well you know how much I love drama in our lives." Linda said softly, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what?" Danny sat on the side of her bed.

"I don't know. If Jack wasn't driving then maybe this wouldn't have happened. If maybe I was driving..." Linda was cut off by Danny.

"Then Jack would have been in the passenger seat. Or something else could have happened." Danny said, "I'm just thankful you are all okay." Danny put his arm around his wife.

"Are the kids okay?" Linda asked again for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes.

"They are fine. I promise." Danny said, "The doctor said you should rest." He noted watching Linda try to force herself to stay awake.

Linda closed her eyes and wiped away the tears, "It wasn't Jack's fault. He needs to know that."

"Dad is with him. I've told him it wasn't his fault, Pop and Dad have told him. And I'm sure dad's telling him again." Danny carefully hugged his wife.

Linda yawned, "Okay." She leaned against Danny a bit and let the pain medicine send her to sleep. Her last thought of how grateful she was that her and the children made it out of a hit and run like tat. That the only one who broke something was Jack. She'd hit hear head hard but she'd be okay in a few days. So would each of the boys.

Danny watched his wife sleep thanking whatever angel was beside them tonight. He looked up at the ceiling, "Thanks Joe." He said softly truly believing his brother kept his family safe through the accident. That was the only way they could have survived with minimal injuries. That Sunday dinner when Danny said grace no one was surprised when Joe's name popped up and Danny's gratitude to his brother for keeping his family safe when he was unable too.


	12. “May I have this dance?”

Danny Reagan could count the times he ever danced in his life. It never really was his thing. Danny danced with Linda during school dances while dating, prom, their wedding, and a few other times but when invited to weddings, or ceremonies where there was dinner and dancing, Danny stuck to dinner and talking. Always keeping his eyes on the room and everyone in it. Linda loved to dance. She danced around the living room with Grace. She'd danced around with the boys when they were smaller.

Danny and Linda had been invited to attend the wedding of a friend of Linda's from nursing school. Linda was excited to meet up with friends she hadn't seen in a while. The fact that they had to fly out to Chicago was just another perk. They'd taken a long weekend for trip. Danny worked a half day Friday to finish any paperwork for the weekend, while Linda got the kids ready to spend three days with Frank and Henry. The flight from JFK to Chicago was as smooth as can be. Linda smiled watching Danny go through security. It was always a process when he carried his gun with him. She didn't bother asking why he didn't leave it home. By now she was used to it being like another appendage for her husband. He couldn't leave home without his keys, phone, wallet, shield, and gun. The only plans they'd made was the wedding. The rest of the weekend was going to be spent trying to spend some time together.

They checked into the hotel Friday evening and ordered room service for dinner. Saturday was the day of the wedding. After breakfast, Linda spent most of the day getting ready. Linda walked out of the bathroom in the hotel room with her dress still not zipped up while trying to put a necklace on, "Can you zip this?" She turned her back towards her husband who was fixing his belt. Linda shook her head with a smile as Danny took hold of the zipper, "Up, Danny, up. Not down."

"You didn't specify." He carefully zipped the dress up.

Linda turned around to face her husband, "Thank you." She kissed him quickly before going back into the bathroom to finish primping.

"You have a sweater for that dress or something right?" Danny put on his jacket.

"Why?" Linda knew he was referring to the off the shoulder neckline that showed just enough cleavage to stay appropriate yet still make Danny a tiny bit jealous even though he had nothing to be jealous of. After all these years she still liked to tease him.

Danny walked into the bathroom and leaned against the counter, "You're joking right?" He asked not sure if she was messing with him or not.

"I have a shawl." She smiled. Linda finished putting on her makeup, "You ready?" She grabbed the navy blue shawl that matched Danny's tie. Linda picked up her small handbag she'd brought to use for the wedding, "I think we're good."

"You look beautiful." Danny kissed his wife.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Linda straightened Danny's tie.

Danny followed Linda out of the hotel room to get a cab.

She held Danny's hand through the service, ever so often subconsciously fiddling with his wedding ring. At the reception Linda happily caught up with old friends. She shared interesting medical stories and the unbelievable things they'd seen come through the ER. Through dinner conversation moved to kids and significant others. Danny smiled as Linda talked about how amazing he was. She sipped through a few glasses of wine enjoying time with no kids.

Linda was talking with her friend Amy when the conversation turned back to kids, "I can't believe you have  _another_ one. You do realize you have to do potty training again." Amy laughed.

"Yeah but this time I don't have to yell at the kids to stop having distance contests in the bathroom." Linda smiled.

"Boys are gross. Thank God I have girls." Amy said, "So are you having a fourth?"

Linda smiled, "You know, you never really know." She looked over at Danny to help answer the question.

"We'll see how persuasive I can be." He smiled at Linda.

Linda finished her glass of wine and put it down, "What about you and Owen? Any kids anytime soon?"

"I think we are good with the twins. They are so much work. Cute but hard." Amy grinned, "That's why he's home for this. Both of them are sick and it's just too much work to find a babysitter who will watch two sick kids at the same time. But that's okay. I needed a night out." 

"I hear that." Linda said, "They are so cute." Linda commented.

"I can't believe how big your boys are now. Last time I saw them they were so tiny." Amy said.

"I know. And they eat like they are starving all the time." Linda watched Danny get up to get them each another drink.

Amy laughed, "See. Girls don't eat like that."

"Just wait. You've got only another year or so before PMS and periods start." Linda smiled hearing the next song, "Oh my God. This was mine and Danny's wedding song." She sighed happily remembering their wedding dance.

"That is so adorable." Amy grinned.

Linda looked up seeing Danny walk next to her, "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

"Yes." Linda nodded her head stunned that he asked her to dance. She couldn't remember the last time they'd danced together anywhere other than their living room. Linda let Danny put his arms around her and pull her close, "Did you know they were going to play this?" She asked. 

"Well, the bartender said they were taking requests." He grinned.

"So you just happened to ask them to play our song?" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I thought I'd see if the most beautiful woman in the room wanted to dance." Danny flirted with her.

"That's the same thing you said to me on prom." Linda noted.

"And if I recall you said you weren't the most beautiful, and I had to argue with you until finally I kissed you in the middle of the dance floor after telling you exactly how much in love with you I was." Danny remembered the evening.

"I remember. I also remember waking up beside you the next morning knowing how much trouble I'd be in but happier than I'd ever been before." Linda said, "And every day since then, you've shown me how much you love me over and over again." Linda smiled as Danny tightened his arms around her to dance to another song, "Did you think then that you'd be married to me with three kids? That we'd be older and still together?" She asked.

"I knew the day I met you that I wanted to marry you. That's why I punched that Gregory kid when you came into school crying after a date with him." Danny said.

"I thought it was because you were jealous." Linda teased.

Danny nodded his head, "That too." Danny held his wife close for the rest of the evening. Dancing and talking to friends of hers. They wished the bride and groom off with well wishes and prayers for a long and happy marriage while being grateful of their own.


	13. "Drink this. It will help you feel better"

Danny never seemed to get sick. When Linda and the kids all had the stomach flu the only one who didn't get sick was Danny. The kids had colds and Danny felt fine. Linda got bronchitis and Danny kept on going. It was almost as if he just couldn't get sick. Then it happened. He'd stayed home with Grace who had been running a fever all night long. She had a viral cold that just wouldn't go away. Linda couldn't get out of her shift at the hospital so Danny stayed home to take care of their baby girl. A few days later and Linda woke up to an empty bed beside her. She sat up looking for her husband only to spot him leaning against the sink in their bathroom taking some Tylenol.

"You okay babe?" She asked.

Danny took a moment before nodding his head, "Yup. My head is killing me." Danny shut the light to their bathroom and climbed into bed.

"You feel warm." She frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine." He said before starting to cough.

Linda sighed, "You sound fine. That cough sounds great." She got out of bed to grab her stethoscope from the top of her dresser, "Sit up." She instructed him.

Danny did as told, "Linda I'm okay. Really. Probably just part of that cold Grace had. I'm good."

"Shh." She said sharply, "I can't hear you breathe when you talk."

"You're overreacting." He said as she moved the stethoscope from the front of his chest to the back. Linda listened to Danny's lungs to help determine what was the cause of the cough.

"Like when you send a radio car to drive by the house because you just want to make sure everything is fine and can't get out of work? Or like the times you find my cell phone because it's been too long since I said I was leaving work and heading home but haven't called you saying I've arrived home yet? Or overreacting like the times you've made me face time you so you can watch me lock the doors on my way to bed even though you say it's not for that, it's because you want to 'see' me before I go to sleep. Overreacting like that?" She smirked, "Now let me take your temperature." She held up the thermometer.

Danny would have argued if he didn't feel so bad. She was right. But his job made him overprotective. She had no reason to think something bad would happen. It was just a cold. He'd be fine if he could just get some sleep.

"One o'two point five." She frowned, "Does your throat hurt? Anything?"

"I just want to sleep? Can we sleep? If I promise to let you do all this tomorrow can we sleep?" Danny coughed then yawned.

Linda frowned, "Okay. But here...." She fluffed up his pillows and put another one behind him to help him prop up while sleeping, "It will help with the cough. And no going around Grace." She said.

"Okay. I'm just going to close my eyes." Danny said.

In the morning Linda got the kids to school and daycare before calling Danny out of work while he slept in. She knew he must not be feeling well if he was still sleeping on a weekday. She busied herself around the house until she heard him walking around upstairs. Linda carried a cup of honey tea up the stairs. Danny hated it but he couldn't deny it made him feel better.

Linda walked into the bedroom to find him attempting to get ready for work, "Where are you going?" She placed the tea on his nightstand.

"Work." He replied as if he had no idea how late it was.

"No. You're coming back to bed. You can't work." Linda said.

"I have a ton of cases." He protested.

"That will have to wait." Linda frowned watching him go into a coughing fit.

"But Linda..." Danny started to say.

"Don't 'but Linda' me. Bed. Now. You're sick. I'm the nurse, you're the cop. When I need to be safe I do what you tell me to, when you need to feel better, you do what I tell you to do." She pointed to the bed.

Danny's head hurt far too much for him to argue with her. He climbed back into their bed, "So now what?" Danny asked.

"Now you fix the blankets. Here. Drink this. It will help you feel better." Linda handed him the mug of tea and honey.

"I hate this stuff." Danny frowned.

"You're worse than the kids." She commented.

"Can't I have something else?" He asked.

Linda smiled, "No. Drink the tea and honey."

'But..." Danny protested.

"But nothing. Drink it." She said, leaving no room for arguing.

"Fine. But I won't like it." He frowned but took a sip of the tea. When he was done he placed the mug back down on his night stand.

"There. Better?" She asked.

Danny couldn't lie, "Yeah. My throat doesn't hurt as much."

"Good." Linda kissed his cheek, "Now get some rest." She told him.

"But I can't sleep without you here." Danny pouted.

Linda smiled, "You're pathetic." She shifted on the bed to lay next to her husband, "You're worse than the kids and I don't know why I do things like this for you."

"Because I'm never sick?" He asked.

"That and because I love you." Linda cuddled beside Danny. Linda waited until Danny was asleep before carefully extracting herself from his arms so she could clean the rest of the house. No one else needed to get sick this month. It felt like a revolving door of the flu. One kid got it, then the other, then Linda, then the baby, and now Danny. She was determined to stop the cycle. Between time missed in school and work she'd had enough of the flu. Later that evening after the kids were in bed Linda found herself in bed in Danny's arms again. This time he wasn't quite asleep yet when she tried to move.

His arms tightened, "If you move then I won't be able to sleep." He protested.

"Seriously? Worse than the children." Linda settled down next to Danny with a smile. He might not get sick often but when he did he only wanted her. Danny was convinced that was all he ever needed when he didn't feel well. Linda smiled knowing that when he was feeling better she'd be treated to something special from him. Whether it be flowers or dinner, he'd make sure she knew how much he appreciated her taking care of him. After all, Danny Reagan could take care of himself, except if he had the flu. Then he needed Linda to take care of him. After all, what's better than having a nurse around all day and night, when he had the flu?


	14. “I’ll walk you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this one is totally inspired by all of my faithful reviewers who asked for something from Danny and Linda's past. This is in high school for the two of them.

Linda swung her book bag over her shoulder and shut her locker door. It was a Thursday afternoon and school was finally over.

She turned to her friend, Caroline, who was walking out with her, "I don't think my parents will let me go to that party." She said. Linda had heard about a college party Caroline and a bunch of other girls were going to over the weekend. As much as Linda wanted to go she wasn't sure she could convince her parents to let her.

"Then lie. Tell them you're coming to my house. They never call anyway." Caroline suggested, "There's going to be boys there. College boys. Hot college boys. C'mon. You  _have_ to come."

"I'll see what I can figure out. I hate lying though." Linda frowned.

"But if it gets you out of the house, it's worth it." Caroline smiled, "There's Kyle. I gotta go. Last time I made him wait he told my mom I was purposely trying to make him late for work." Caroline rolled her eyes and ran to her older brother's car for a ride home.

After a lot of begging and some lying Linda was able to get permission to go to a party with Caroline. She left out the part that it was a college party. And that Caroline and few other girls were the only people she'd know there. And that there would be alcohol. She had just mentioned Caroline was _having_ a party and her parents were fine with everything.

Linda met Caroline at her house and the pair took the subway to NYU. Once finding the right frat house, they walked in. Loud music was blaring and alcohol was in everyone's hands. They were each shoved a plastic cup of cheep beer the moment they walked in.

At some point in the night Caroline had gone upstairs with one of the frat brothers leaving Linda sitting on the couch sipping the same cup of beer she'd had all night. She was content to hang out and talk to people when a guy sat down beside her.

Linda looked over at him, "Hi." She said polity. She had no idea who he was but it was a party. She should be meeting people and socializing.

"Hey. You come here?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, uhm...freshman." She said remembering the lie they told to get into the party.

"Nice. I'm a junior. You here alone?" He asked.

"I'm waiting on a friend." Linda smiled.

The guy nodded, "Anyone show you the frat house yet? Give you the tour?" He asked.

Linda shook her head, "No. Not really. Been here all night." She smiled.

"What?" He asked, "Can't hear you over the music. Want to go somewhere quieter?" 

Linda nodded her head naively, "Sure." She grinned eagerly.

Linda let the boy take her hand and lead her through the kitchen and onto the back porch where there was less music and people, "What's your name?" He asked her.

"Linda. Yours?" She sipped her beer.

"Chad." He smiled, "Welcome to NYU. What are you studying?"

"Oh uh..just....you know...general studies." She said the first thing she could think of.

"I was thinking it was art or something." He leaned in close to her.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"You look like a work of art. Someone as pretty as you should be a model or something." He flirted.

Linda laughed, "Thanks."

"Any time." Chad put his hand on her hip a little too roughly for her, "So you like the school?" He asked.

Linda shifted on her feet. She was starting to feel uncomfortable, "Yeah. It's nice."

"Good." He tossed his empty beer cup on the ground near their feet, "Anyone ever tell you, you've got a great smile. Nice lips." He backed her up against the side of the building.

Linda shook her head, "You know what. I think I"m going to go find my friend." She tried to move away from him but he pushed her back.

"No I'm talking to you." He pinned her back.

"Look. I'm not really....I just think I should go. I should find her." Linda tried to move but as soon as she did Chad roughly kissed her.

"Don't be tease. You can't dress like that and flirt with me if your not going to do anything with me." Linda's eyes went wide wondering what exactly he meant, "You're not going to tease me and not give me anything." 

"Stop. I don't...no...let me go!" Linda yelled at him. She tried to kick him away but he had her pressed against the wall so flat she could hardly move. She yelled again, "Get off me!" Linda turned her head as Chad moved in to kiss her again only to feel him be yanked backwards.

"She said get off her!" A familiar voice yelled. The guy that pulled Chad away punched in in the jaw, "Now get the hell away from her you jerk!" Chad came back up swinging only to be held back by a group of frat guys yelling at the person that saved Linda, "I'm going, I'm going." He waived his hand at them before turning to Linda.

"Danny?" She didn't know he was here. Danny and Linda went to the same school. They'd seen each other around and had study hall together.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Thanks."

"That guy was an idiot." Danny stood next to Linda, "You sure you're alright?" He asked.

Linda nodded her head, "I'm okay. I should really go find Caroline . We should go back to her house. I'm beyond ready to leave." She sighed heavily.

"I'll help you find her." He offered. Danny and Linda went back into the party to search for Caroline. When they found her Caroline said she was going to stay at the party and since Caroline's parents weren't home Linda could just go back by herself.

"Some friend." Danny rolled his eyes.

Linda shrugged, "She's just blowing off steam. Her parents are getting divorced and it's been crazy at her house. But I'm going to head home. My parents aren't really expecting me back tonight but I'm not really feeling well anyway." Linda sighed, "Thanks Danny. For what you did. That was really nice of you. I'll see you around." Linda turned to leave. She walked almost five steps away when Danny walked up beside her.

"I'll walk you home." He offered.

"It's two subway rides away." Linda said.

"So I'll take the subway with you home. It's late." He said as if that made it necessary for him to walk her home. Danny smiled, _"Can_ I walk you home?"

Linda laughed softly, "Sure." The two fell into step side by side until the subway ride. Danny letting Linda take one of the last seats while he stood holding the hand rail.

Danny walked closer to the street as they came up from the subway. Talking in quiet conversation while she walked home.

"This is me." She opened the front gate to walk up the steps. When they got up to Linda's porch she smiled, "So I'll see you in study hall?" She asked.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah. I guess. I mean..I was kind-of wondering, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe to the drive in or ice skating or something?"

Linda blushed, "Are you asking me on a date? Like a _date_ date?" 

"Yeah. I guess." He thought about it, "Yeah. I like you. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Linda smiled, "I'd like that." She had liked Danny ever since she saw him that first day in study hall. And now he was asking her on a date! She was so excited she felt like she was dreaming.

"Okay." Danny nodded his head, "Okay. Good." Danny pecked her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight Danny." Linda blushed even harder after he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Linda." Danny watched her walk inside before leaving the front steps. He was proud of himself for getting a date with the prettiest girl in the school. He didn't know it then but that was the moment he fell in love with her. That was the moment his heart decided that Linda would one day take his name and have his children. That was the moment his heart became hers forever.


	15. “Is this okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all get another from Danny and Linda's past. Prom night.

Linda had never felt better. High school was over. Finally. She had an amazing boyfriend who treated her like she was the sun, moon and stars. She had a magical prom full of laughter, friends and fun. Danny had pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and declared her love for her, then kissed her in front of everyone and told her she was more beautiful than any girl he'd ever seen before. To say Linda was happy was an understatement. Linda felt that this was going to be the best summer yet. An amazing boyfriend, summer parties, college, she had everything she thought she ever wanted in her grasp. That night, Linda and Danny planned on going to a mutual friends after prom party. As they were getting ready to leave Danny pulled her aside and told her, he had a surprise for her first. Linda happily followed him to the elevator of the hotel where prom was being held.

"Where are we going?" She giggled. The punch had been spiked and everyone had their fair share of alcohol. Both, Danny and Linda were tipsy but knew what they were doing. When Danny pulled her into an elevator and slid his hand down her butt, she had an idea what he had planned.

Danny bit her neck leaving a small hickey, "Upstairs." He held onto her waist, "I have something to show you." Danny led Linda down the hall to the room he rented. He opened the door and ushered her inside.

Linda walked in, "Oh Danny!" Her eyes immediately found the small bouquet of red roses on the bedside table, "They're beautiful." She smelled them.

"Not as beautiful as my girlfriend." Danny put his arms around her waist, "I'm so lucky." He hummed happily.

Linda turned to face him, "Why?" She asked with a smile.

"Because I have the most amazing, beautiful, pretty, smart, beautiful, girlfriend in the world." Danny said.

"You said beautiful twice." She laughed.

"Because you deserve it twice." Danny gently kissed Linda while slowly backing them up towards the bed. He sat when his legs hit the bed. Danny pulled Linda onto his lap to continue kissing her. He kissed down the side of her neck getting closer and closer to the top of her dress. After a few moments of heavily making out Danny flipped them around so Linda was lying on her back on the bed. Danny trailed his fingers up and down the sides of her dress, lightly touching her, "Is this okay?" He asked knowing they were already going farther than they had before. Linda nodded her head but didn't speak, "You sure?" He asked again.

Linda smiled, "I'm sure. Keep going." Danny had no problems listening to his girlfriend. Slowly layer by layer came off until Danny was in just his t shirt and pants, and Linda still in her dress.

Danny reached for the zipper but noticed Linda's face of apprehension, "We don't have to do this. Or anything. Do you want to stop?" He asked. He knew the only way either of them would enjoy their first time was if they were both comfortable. And right now she didn't look comfortable.

"I'm okay. Nervous. But okay." Linda unzipped her dress for Danny, "I'm okay. You have...protection...right? I'm not on the pill or anything and I just...I didn't expect and I didn't think." She rambled.

"I got it. Yeah. Right here!" Danny practically lunged off the bed to grab his jacket where he'd stuffed a few condoms, "See. I got it."

Linda nodded her head, "Okay. Good. Good." She was nervous. She'd never seen Danny in anything less than a bathing suit and he'd never seen her in anything less than that either. Somehow underwear seemed much more intimate. Linda was glad she took the advice of one of her friends and bought something lacier than her usual white cotton bra and panties. She hoped Danny liked it.

Danny reached for the bottom of Linda's dress to help pull it over her head, "I'm going to see you naked." He stated nervously.

"I know. And I"m going to see you naked." She said.

"So who first?" Danny asked.

Linda chewed her bottom lip, "What if we both undress then turn and look at each other at the same time?" She said hoping it would calm her nerves a bit.

"Okay." Danny agreed. The two of them turned their backs on each other to finish undressing then slid under the covers of the bed, "Okay. This is it." Danny turned his head towards LInda. Her hair was down and he could just see the tops of her breasts, "One, two..."

"Wait wait wait." Linda stopped him, "One, two, three, then look or one, two, and look on three?"

"Uh...One, two, three, then look." Danny nodded his head.

"Okay." Linda said, "You count."

"One, two, three." Danny and Linda lifted the blanket at the same time to peek at each other's bodies. Danny looked back up to LInda's face, "Wow." He breathed.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head.

"Your body is amazing." Danny said not able to look away from her.

"Thanks" Linda blushed. Danny grinned when he saw her blush practically everywhere, not just her cheeks.

"Still okay?" Danny asked.

Linda answered him by scooting over and kissing him slowly.

The rest of the night was spent learning new things about each other, and themselves. Fumbling with foil wrappers and latex. Feeling better than either one had ever felt before. Danny had been as gentle as possible after hearing horror stories of girls being hurt their first time. And Linda tried hard to make Danny feel good after hearing how guys hated when a girl felt all the pleasure. After they were worn out they sat in bed eating dessert they'd ordered up. The night turned into morning with Linda asleep and Danny spooned up behind her. Neither one realizing they'd spent the night together.

When Danny woke up the first thing he realized was that he wasn't alone. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his bedroom. The third thing he realized was that it was ten o'clock in the morning.

"Linda! Wake up! Oh shit!" He swore.

Linda yawned, "What?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Oh my God! Oh my God! What time is it! Oh my God! My parents are going to kill me!" They both leapt out of the bed and dressed as quickly as they could. 

"It was good though?" Danny asked quickly buttoning his shirt, missing a few buttons but not caring.

"Amazing. I'm really glad we did that. I just don't want to die because of it." Linda slid on her shoes.

"C'mon. I'll drive you home." Danny and Linda rushed out of the hotel room and to his car.

When Linda got home she knew she was never going to hear the end of it. Her parents yelled, grounded her, told her to stop seeing Danny, and sent her to church to confess her sins. Linda sat in the pew thinking about how much trouble she was in when Danny sat down beside her.

"Your parents send you here too?" She asked.

"Yeah. But my mom seemed more mad than my dad. He just asked if you were okay and if we used protection. Then yelled at me for being out without telling him. He told me if I'm going to be out all night I have to tell him first. I guess he was really worried about me. Mom sent him out looking for me at some point." Danny said.

"My parents want me to stop seeing you." Linda frowned.

"Do you want to stop dating?" Danny asked scared of her answer.

"No. I think I want to marry you." Linda smiled.

"I think that's going to piss off your parents." Danny grinned.

Linda shrugged her shoulders, "It's not the first time being with you has made them mad." 

"I don't think it will be the last." Danny kissed her cheek, "How long are you grounded for?" He asked.

"Almost a whole month. But you know them. They'll forget about it when they deal with Jimmy. He's bound to do something more stupid than I did." Linda said.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah." He held Linda's hand, "So you really think you'll marry me one day?" He asked.

"Yup. And we're going to have babies. Lots of babies because your mom has shown me your baby pictures and you were a cute baby. But not right away. I want to be a nurse first." Linda said.

"You've got it all planned out up there, don't you?" Danny tapped the side of Linda's head.

"Yup. The wedding is in here too. Just not the proposal." She smiled, "I figured you should do something."

Danny smiled, "Good. Because when I propose, I want it to be a surprise. I want to knock you off your feet and make it the best proposal ever. And I'd want you to have the best wedding ever. And best everything." They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, "Hey Linda." Danny said softly. Linda looked over at him, "I love you."

Linda smiled, "I love you more." She teased.

"I love you the most." Danny sealed his words with a chaste kiss not realizing those words would be repeated over and over, and mean so much as the years went on. He didn't realize that they'd just informally vowed their lives to each other in front of God. He didn't realize just how important Linda was and would always be to him. But what he did realize was how much he meant every word he said that day.


	16. “There is enough room for both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another past Danny/Linda. :)

The first time Linda got a phone call that her husband was injured on the job, she felt her heart drop. At seven months pregnant with their first child, Linda couldn't bear the thought of losing Danny. Henry had been the one that picked Linda up and drove her to the hospital. Frank, and Joe were already there along with Danny's partner and Sargent.

"Is he okay? Frank? What happened?" Linda rushed over, "I can't lose him Frank. Is he okay?" Linda was frantic. 

"Calm down. He's okay. The bullet went through his shoulder. It's okay. He's going to be okay." Frank put his hands on Linda's shoulder's to stop her from pacing, "Sit down. You shouldn't be on your feet so much."

Joe handed Linda a water bottle, "Thanks." She took a sip, "What do I do now?" Linda started to cry. She was terrified of losing her husband so young. And with their baby on the way. She hadn't even been able to tell Danny what they were having. She'd found out at the doctor appointment he couldn't make. She was so angry with him. When she got pregnant he promised he wouldn't miss any appointment. But when he did't show up she was ticked off. She was upset, sad, mad and irritated. Then she felt guilty when she got the phone call. That's why he missed the appointment. Because he was busy trying not to die. Linda had never felt so upset. 

Frank put his arm around her, "It's okay. He's going to be fine."

"Daniel Reagan?" The doctor called.

"Yes! That's my husband! Is he okay?!" Linda bolted up from her seat.

"Are you his wife?" The doctor asked.

"Yes! Yes!" She nodded her head.

"He's asking for you. If you'll follow me I can show you his room." The doctor smiled warmly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Linda quickly waddled down the hall after the doctor. She paused by Danny's door observing him fora few moments before going in.

"Hey you." Danny looked up finally noticing her. Linda stayed by the door trying not to cry. Danny frowned, "C'mere. It's alright. I'm okay." He said softly. Linda nodded her head. She slowly walked into the room. She rubbed her belly as she walked up to his bed. Danny reached for his wife's hand. That was all it took. One small touch from him for her to lose the last bit of control she had. The tears felt like they were pouring from her eyes. Danny sat up, "Baby it's okay. I'm alright." Danny said, "Oh honey. Come sit. There is enough room for both of us on here." He shifted over. Danny gently tugged Linda beside him on the bed.

"You could have died." She sobbed, "I didn't know what to think." She cried.

"Okay. It's okay." Danny put his hand on her bump, "Shh. You're alright. I'm going to be back to work before you know it." Danny smiled.

"I know. And you're going to get shot at again." She cried, "And you missed the OB appointment today. And I was so mad at you but you were getting shot at and I'm so stupid for being mad at you."

"Linda. Take a deep breath. It's okay. You're not stupid. Hormonal but not stupid." Danny lightly teased, "Why don't you tell me about the appointment?" He asked trying to distract her.

"I don't even have the pictures the doctor gave me. I didn't know...." Linda wiped her eyes. She'd wanted them to find out together but that was spoiled. She felt horrible that she was so mad at him earlier.

Danny rubbed her belly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you." He talked to the baby, "Daddy loves you both so much."

"I love you too." Linda sniffled.

"So tell me. Boy or girl?" Danny asked softly.

"It's a boy." Linda cried, "They said it's a little boy. We're going to have a son." Linda started crying because she was happy. Or at least she thought that was why she was crying. Sometimes it was hard to tell. She'd also cried in the ice cream aisle when she realized they didn't have the flavor she wanted. Then again when Danny came home from work with a half-gallon of the ice cream she was looking for earlier. She'd also cried when she couldn't tie her own shoes because her bump got in the way. And when the baby kicked for the first time. Linda cried a lot. She was sure she'd never cried so much in her whole life. Danny took it all in stride though. Trying to comfort her and help her the best he could. 

"That's great! That's so amazing! You're a little boy! I have a son!" Danny smiled wide. He rubbed Linda's belly grinning when the baby kicked his hand, "Hi son." Danny kissed Linda's cheek, "We have a son."

"I know. And he's so adorable. And if you go and get shot again before he's here, I swear you'll have me to deal with." She said her emotions flipping, "Do you have any idea how scared I was?! What is wrong with you?! Why don't you think before you get shot?!" She huffed.

Danny stared at her for a moment wondering if he'd ever figure out how her emotions could spin so quickly while pregnant, "I'm sorry someone else shot me."

"You should be!" Linda grumbled.

"I'm  _very_ sorry someone shot me. I'll try harder not to let them do that." He apologized hoping that would stop her from being so angry with him.

"Promise?" She sniffled.

"Yes. I promise." Danny watched as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She said sadly, "Because I need you around. We both need you around." She put her hand on top of Danny's as he rubbed her belly.

"I'm okay Linda." Danny kissed her head.

"But what if you weren't?" She asked starting to get upset again.

"But I am." He rubbed her belly softly. Linda smiled feeling their son move around, "I'm alright and I'm going to be around to watch this little one be born and his brothers and sisters that we'll have too."

Linda grinned, "You'd do this again?" She said talking about her emotional roller coaster.

"I'd happily do it again if it gets us more of these." He said feeling his son kick, "Daddy loves you both." He smiled.

"And we love Daddy." Linda put her hand over Danny's chest feeling his heartbeat, "Don't scare me like this again."

"I'll try not to." Danny smiled. 

Through the years, Linda got more and more phone calls of Danny being hurt on the job. But none were quite the same as the first one. However, she'd learn over time to ask questions and not jump to conclusions. She'd learn that sometimes Danny got hurt but he'd always make sure he could come home to his wife and kids.


	17. “I think you’re beautiful.”

A late evening in May, Linda and Danny were enjoying themselves at a fellow cops wedding.  The boys were with a babysitter for the evening and Nicky was home with her father, who had refused to go to another 'cop event' with Erin. Erin, Joe, Frank and Henry were also invited to attend. Linda and Erin were sitting at the bar talking to each other while the men kept a careful eye on them. 

Linda laughed, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"This is a lot of people for a wedding. I feel like we've seen every cop in the department that could possibly know my family." Erin smiled.

"Yeah. Danny said this guy had a lot of friends but I didn't realize it was  _this_ many." Linda said, "It can not take this long for a glass of wine." She complained about the slow bartender.

Back at the table Frank and Henry were talking about department policies and new recruits with some other department heads.

Joe and Danny were drinking beers while keeping their eyes on the girls.

Danny stared at his wife as he polished off another beer, "Wow." He said.

"What?" Joe started looking around, "What are you staring at?"

"My wife. Linda is beautiful." Danny said his words slightly slurring together. He'd gone over his limit with the last beer and was now feeling pretty good. Inebriated but good, "Just look at her. Joe, she's-she's...beautiful."

Joe snickered, "Yup. She's very pretty." He laughed at Danny.

"Why is she not with me? Why did I let her go to the bar alone?" Danny asked.

"She's got Erin with her." Joe pointed out.

Danny shook his head, "But not me." Danny stood, "I-I-I'm gonna be back. I'm gonna go talk to her. Watch this, I'm gonna get her number." He patted Joe on the shoulder.

"You have her number." Joe reminded him.

"Yeah but I'm gonna get it _again_." Danny walked towards the bar leaving Joe laughing at him.

"My drink is here, I'm going to head back to the table." Erin said as she grabbed her drink, "Danny's on his way over anyway. And he's staring right at you. _Really_ staring." Erin pointed.

Linda smiled, "Okay. Wonder what he's up to." Linda smiled as Danny approached.

"Hello gorgeous." He put his arm around her shoulders, "What's-a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?"

"Erin just went back to the table." She finally was given her glass of wine, "You must have missed her."

"I think you're beautiful." Danny smiled, "Amazing beautiful. Did I tell you how that dress brings out your eyes? It's beautiful."

Linda blushed, "Aww Danny. You're such a charmer."

"I'm so lucky. I'm happy I'm married to you." He smiled, "You're so beautiful."

"Danny, how many have you had to drink?" Linda started to laugh.

"A guy can't just tell his wife how beautiful she looks?" He asked.

Linda laughed, "C'mon you can tell me all about it where it's quieter." She led Danny back to the table and took her seat beside him.

"I-I am luckier than every guy here." Danny said to her.

"Why's that?" Linda asked.

"Because you're beautiful. And you're my wife." He said simply letting his thoughts roll out of his head.

"And you're sweet. Drunk, but sweet." Linda kissed his cheek.

"I'm not drunk. I can't drive home. I won't drive home, but I'm not drunk." Danny protested earning a giggle from everyone at the table.

"I could give him a field sobriety test." Joe teased his brother, "Danny, close your eyes, tip your head back and touch your nose."

Erin laughed, "Oh this I'd love to see."

"I won't pass. I know I can't drive. Linda's driving home. But uh..." He paused trying to remember his train of thought, "You're really pretty. I love you. You, Linda Reagan, are the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Babe, we're already married." Linda couldn't stop laughing.

"No. Yeah, I know that. But in twenty years. When we're married twenty years. In twenty years, will you marry me again?" He dunking-ly asked her, "Because I love you. So much. You are so amazing. And beautiful. And pretty. And smart. And I'm so lucky."

"So this is your proposal for a twenty year anniversary wedding?" Linda asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Hold on." Danny dropped to one knee beside the table and took her left hand in his. He slid her wedding ring off, "L-Linda Reagan. In twenty years...wait...when we're _married_ twenty years, will you marry me? Again?" He asked with a smile.

Linda couldn't' stop the hot red blush that crept up over her face, "Oh my God, Danny get up. Yes. I'll marry you again on our twentieth anniversary." She laughed as he put her ring back on. Danny kissed her gently before sitting back down in his seat, "I think it's a really good thing that you're not working tomorrow." Linda giggled.

"Joe." Danny nudged his brother in the shoulder, "She's gonna marry me again."

Joe laughed, "Wow. That's great. Good job proposing to your wife." 

"How do you live with him?" Erin laughed at her brother's antics, "How many beers did he have tonight?" Erin laughed loudly.

"Not a lot I don't think." Linda thought about it, "Oh! You know how he twisted his ankle last week from that fall down those stairs? And has been on modified duty all week long?" Linda said to Erin and Joe while Danny stared at her, "He's been on some pretty heavy pain meds so he can still walk around and to keep his ankle from swelling too much. This is probably just a mix of medication and alcohol because he hasn't had that much to drink. Not that I recall." She smiled.

"I didn't know he was still on them." Erin said.

"He's almost done with them. He should be back to full duty next week." Linda smiled.

"You're pretty." Danny smiled wide completely ignoring every one else at the table.

The evening continued with Danny constantly hitting on his wife until the Reagan's all left together. Linda carefully drove her and her 'not-drunk' husband home. After paying the babysitter and getting to bed Linda couldn't help but laugh. He proposed again. She calculated how old the boys would be when her and Danny renewed their vows. He may have been one beer over his limit when he suggested a vow renewal but she'd hold him to that promise. Linda happily fell asleep next to Danny still smiling at the fact that he was so head over heels in love with her, that even while intoxicated, he still only had eyes for her.


	18. “You’re warm.”

The most recent snowstorm had hit the city hard. Everywhere was shut down. Linda called St. Vincent's to ask if she had to go in for her shift and was told that they were shutting down the ER to trauma due to the wind knocking out power so she could stay home during the storm. Danny luckily had the day off work already and so far hadn't been called in. Once the wind and snow settled down Danny, Jack, and Sean all trudged outside to shovel while Linda and Grace stayed inside where it was warm. Linda had thought about taking Grace out to play but she'd caught another round of pneumonia just a few weeks ago and Linda didn't want to chance her baby girl getting sick again. Sometimes she hated not having Grace's medical history. She wished she knew if there was some genetic condition she was predisposed to or if there was a reason she kept getting upper respiratory infections like pneumonia, croup and RSV. So until they figured it out Grace stayed warm and healthy inside while her big brothers got to go outside.

Linda sat on the floor in the living room playing with Grace, "If you would just take a nap, Mommy could go outside and help Daddy and your brothers." She smiled, "What do you say? Want to nap?"

Grace shook her head, "No." The one year old said quickly. She'd recently found her new favorite word and used it for everything.

Linda frowned, "Okay. Maybe later."

"Dada?" Grace picked up a toy police badge.

"Daddy is outside shoveling the snow. It's cold outside." Linda smiled. They built a tower of blocks, then played with her shape sorter where Linda clapped happily as Grace got three out of five shapes in the right holes. Grace had even pulled out one of her wooden puzzles to play with. Linda peeked outt the window at Danny and the boys, "Why don't we start lunch? That way Daddy, Jack and Sean can have something warm to eat when they get in." Linda lifted the little girl onto her hip and carried her into the kitchen. She put Grace in her high chair with a few toys and some crackers, "You have a snack while Mommy cooks. How about soup?"

"No." Grace shook her head.

"Hmm..Pasta?" Linda looked through the fridge to see what they had for leftovers.

"owies!" Grace pointed to her bowl of ravioli from the night before.

"That's a good idea Grace. We have left over's from last night. I just need to whip up a sauce." Linda kissed her daughter's head, "Here's your cup." She handed Grace her sippy cup. Linda got to working on the sauce while Danny, Jack and Sean finished clearing the driveway and the walkway. The snow was so high that Sean stood on the trunk of Linda's car to push the snow off the top of it where Jack shoveled it out of the way.

Linda heard Jack and Sean bang their boots outside the door, "Take off your snow gear!" She hollered at them as they walked in the house, "Don't drip everywhere!" She stirred the pot on the stove, "There's warm dry clothes upstairs in your room." She noticed they both had rosy cheeks and looked cold to the bone. Linda watched Danny take his boots off as well, "Was it a lot of snow?" She asked.

Danny nodded, "I don't think we've had that much snow in five years. Maybe longer." He put the boys boots and his on the towel near the door, and hung the boys snow pants to dry. Danny walked into the kitchen imminently feeling the warmth, "It smells good in here." He smiled.

"Just finishing left overs from last night. But I am baking some cookies too." Linda smiled. 

"Dada!" Grace squealed.

"Hi ladybug." Danny kissed her on the head, "Are you helping Mommy cook?" He asked with a smile.

"Mama!" Grace pointed towards the stove, "owies!"

Danny grinned, "That sounds yummy. Mommy makes good ravioli."

"Aren't you cold?" Linda asked as she turned off the stove. She walked over to start getting plates out when she felt Danny's cold hands slid up the hem of her shirt, "Your hands are freezing!" She jumped backwards instinctively not thinking it would put her closer to Danny, "You are  _so_ cold!"

"You're warm." He laughed at his wife's reaction, "You know body heat is a good way to stay warm when it's cold out." He teased not moving his hands.

Linda laughed, "Only if you're at risk of freezing to death. Not when you can go take a warm shower or put on warm, dry clothes." 

Danny grinned, "I still think this is way better." He moved his hands to her stomach, "Besides, you're warm and soft." Danny kissed Linda's neck giving her goosebumps when his cold lips touched her skin.

"Gross! Don't you have a room of your own to do that in?" Sean walked in on his parents fooling around in the kitchen.

"So I get a sex talk every time I go on a date or to a party or in public, but Dad can put his hands up your shirt in the kitchen? Where we have to eat food?" Jack sighed.

Linda snorted trying to hold her laughter in. Danny turned around to face the boys, "When you've been married for as long as your mother and I have been, you can touch your wife too.  _If_ she says you can."

"So you asked mom before you touched her?" Jack retorted.

"Yes. He did. Now, take your sister into the dining room and put this stuff on the table." Linda handed the boys their cups and silverware. 

"Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Can you just not do it where there's food?" Sean sighed.

Danny watched Jack push Grace's high chair towards the table, "You lied." He whispered teasing Linda.

"Oh please. If you asked every time you touched me our day would be ninety percent me saying yes." Linda plated everyone's food, "Besides after this long it's pretty much unconditional, automatic consent."

"But even still. You should always have that option." He said turning more serious.

"I know." Linda smiled.

"Linda, I'm serious. Just because we've been together this long doesn't automatically give me any right to do anything." He said wanting her to know he wouldn't ever do anything she didn't want.

Linda sighed, "Danny." She turned to him, "If at any point in time, I've ever said no, stop, or even look uncomfortable you stop touching me as if my skin burned you. Remember that time in the back of my old car?" She asked.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah. You twisted your wrist the wrong way."

"And what did you do when I said stop?" She asked trying to jog his memory from before they had kids.

"Stopped. Of course I would. I'd never..." Danny was interrupted by Linda's kiss.

"And that's why I've never had to worry about consent with you. Because no matter what or how long we've been together you listen to what I say. I've never felt anything but safe with you. In the bedroom and out of it." She kissed him again before bringing the kids their lunch. Danny carried his and Linda's plates to the table.

"So if I'm supposed to ask my future wife every time I touch her how come you and mom can kiss without you asking her?" Jack asked.

"Your father does ask. Every morning when he wakes up he asks to kiss me and every morning I say yes." She said.

"And your mother asks me too. Consent is on both people, Jack. Not just a guy to ask a girl. But if a girl ever says no you need to respect that. Even if she's been okay with things and changes her mind. No means no. At all times. And if you mother says no then I don't touch her or kiss her." Danny explained.

Linda nodded her head, "Now eat, so you warm up." Linda smiled.

Danny leaned over to Linda, "Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Yes." Linda laughed softly letting Danny chastely kiss her in front of the boys.

"You're two are so gross." Sean shook his head.

Linda laughed, "Hopefully your kids say the same thing about you and your wife one day."

"No way. I'm never getting married." Sean said.

"Oh really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. You two are gross. I don't need gross. I'm just going to work and date a lot." Sean smiled.

"You'll still need to ask those girls too." Danny reminded him.

"Yeah but at least I'll have someone new all the time. Like when you rent a video game, play it for a while then rent a new one when that one is boring." Sean said not realizing how it sounded.

"You can't rent a girlfriend." Jack said thinking his little brother was dumb.

"Yeah you can. Money can make anything happen." Sean smiled.

"Jack's right. You can't rent women." Danny said shaking his head.

"Why not? I can give her some money for the day or week or whatever and then get someone new the next week." Sean tried to reason.

"Because I said no." Linda tried to end the conversation.

Danny shook his head, "Just eat your meal then go find something to do."

"Whatever." Sean shrugged his shoulders.

After lunch Linda had put Grace down for a nap while Jack read a book and Sean played video games in their room. Danny had changed out of his cold, wet clothes and was sitting on the couch looking for something to watch on TV. Linda sat down next to him, "You're going to talk to them about the whole renting women thing right?" She pulled her feet up and leaned against Danny's side.

He moved his arm around her to pull her close, "Yeah. I'll take care of that." He kissed the top of her head, "I don't think he really understands what he was saying."

"Me either. But still, I had to talk periods and pregnancy. You get renting women and a refresher on consent." She smiled. Danny nodded his head. His fingers absentmindedly tracing small circles on Linda's shoulder, "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. He was thinking back on their history together. He'd always asked her, made sure she was okay with whatever he was doing. He knew he was the only person she'd ever slept with. Until a thought slammed to the front of his brain. Wilder. When Wilder kidnapped Linda, he'd almost raped her, "Danny?" Linda's voice broke through, "Danny, what's wrong?" She sat up a bit to look at him.

"Just thinking." He kissed her temple.

"About what?" Linda prompted.

"You know you can always say no. Right?" He asked her. The same question from before still mulling around in his head.

Linda smiled, "I've never felt anything but comfortable, loved and safe with you. Ever. From the first time to last night. Every time you touch me, even when you hold my hand, I feel comfortable, loved and safe. I know that you won't ever hurt me. That you won't ever do anything I don't want you to. I know you Danny Reagan. And someone who could possibly ever hurt me, isn't you. Even when we are screaming and fighting with each other I still feel comfortable, loved and safe. Because you'd never do anything to hurt me. I know this because if I felt any other way I'd have either left or never married you to begin with. But if you recall the first time you kissed me was after you pulled a guy off me because he didn't know what no meant."

"And that was the start of an amazing lifetime together." Danny said softly.

"I love you." Linda kissed her husband.

"I love you more." He grinned.

"I love you the most." Linda settled back down next to Danny hoping Grace would nap for longer than a half hour. The sports program he turned on wasn't interesting but being by his side with his arms holding her tight was all she'd wanted to do today. And she intended on making the most out of it while she could.


	19. “I was just thinking about you.”

Linda bustled around the ER, dropping off charts and picking up new ones. It had been a pretty busy night with kids in and out for various problems that probably could have waited till the morning but nervous parents brought them in to be seen, hoping to not have to wait for morning to get their little ones relief. When the sun started to come up Linda had finally sat down to take a break. She frowned sipping her cup of coffee that had long since gone cold. She rooted around her bag to see what she had to eat. She was so tired she didn't feel like going down to the cafeteria to get something. Linda sighed coming up empty handed.

"Linda, I need you to take care of curtain three, then one-oh-two needs their IV bag changed." One of the ER doctors walked up to the nurses desk.

"How many bags is that guy going to use before he sobers up?" She sighed.

"One more then he's out." The doctor handed Linda the charts, "Also we're waiting on police to show up to talk to room eight. I'm pretty sure her husband's been hitting her but she's not up to talking much. Maybe you can talk to her?" He asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Linda said, "What's the story there?"

"It's her third trip here in a month. Black eye, lots of bruises, new and old. We ran a rape kit per her request when she came in. She won't tell us who to call for her. Just keeps saying he didn't mean to do it." The doctor smiled.

"They say who was coming in to talk to her?" Linda asked.

"No. Just said they'd send some detectives over. She's some popular youtube star I guess so they want to be cautious of how it's handled. Anyway, you've got the charts. I'll be back. We've got a trauma on the way in." The doctor smiled before walking towards the ambulance bay.

Linda looked at the time on her watch. Danny should be around to drop Grace off soon. Maybe she'd be able to send him out to grab her breakfast. It didn't look like she'd get much of a break to get herself something.

Linda took care of the kid in curtain three whose mother needed someone to ask a few questions before they left. Changed the drunk in one-oh-two's IV bag and reminded him that drunk or not if he grabbed her ass one more time she'd call security on him. That seemed to at least make him keep his hands to himself while she checked his vitals. Linda grabbed the chart for the woman in room eight.

She walked in, "Hi. I'm nurse Reagan. I'm just going to check your vitals. Do you need anything? Is there anyone you want us to call?" She asked.

The woman shook her head, "No. I'm fine. I should go. Really. If he finds out I'm here. He'll..." She trailed off.

"So someone you know did this?" Linda asked as she checked the woman's pain medication giving her the second dose she was waiting on.

"My husband. But-but he didn't mean to. He was drinking and I made him mad. And I'm fine. It's okay. He won't do it again." The woman smiled hoping it would convince her nurse that things were alright.

Linda nodded her head, "My husband drinks too. But he never hits me. If your husband is drinking and hitting you, that's not okay. He should be able to control himself." Linda said.

"He's not like an alcoholic or anything. He's just...oh my God!" The woman gasped, "He's here. Look, I-I-I'm fine. I'm okay."

"We don't have to let him in." Linda shook her head, "We can get security up here and call the police."

"No no. It's fine. I promise." The woman said. Her husband walked into the room followed by one of the doctors working the ER that night.

"When can she leave?" He asked roughly.

"She's being given some pain medication right now and is under observation." Linda didn't want to tell him what was going on until she was sure her patient would be okay.

"So when can we go home?" He asked. Linda watched as the woman flinched when the man walked towards her.

"I'll find out." She said walking out of the room, "I'll call security." She whispered to the doctor as they walked back to the front desk. Linda was signing off on some paperwork when she heard the man yelling at the woman. She looked up to see security rush into the room to calm the situation down. She shook her head, she wished there was something she could do. That woman didn't deserve to be her husband's punching bag.

Linda took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers. She'd had a headache off and on all night that just wouldn't go away. When she opened her eyes there was a hot cup of coffee and a Dunkin Donuts bag on the desk in front of her. Linda turned her head, "Hey." She smiled upon seeing Danny leaning on the desk next to her, "I was just thinking about you."

Danny hugged her tight, "You were?" He kissed her hello, "Good or bad?" He smiled.

"Good." Linda sipped the coffee, "Thank you for breakfast." She peeked in the bag to see her favorite breakfast sandwich and hash-browns inside, "Grace upstairs?" 

"Yeah. She was sleepy from the car ride so I brought her right up to lay back down for a little bit." Danny said.

"It's still really early for her." Linda looked over as the man started yelling at security.

Danny instantly put a hand on Linda's waist ready to keep her safe, "What's going on there?" He asked.

"Guy hit his wife but she won't say he did it or press charges. Now he's ticked because she can't be released yet unless she signs herself out against medical advice." Linda leaned towards Danny knowing how lucky she was to be married to him. She flinched when glass shattered. The man had gotten so upset and enraged he put his fist through the glass window of the room.

Danny put one hand on his gun and the other pushed Linda behind him, "Get behind the desk and call for back up." He told her as he went to help security. Once the man was in handcuffs Danny waited for Beaz to show up to bring the guy in while he talked to the woman. She still refused to press charges but the hospital was going to as was the security guard the man had hit while in the room. There weren't many other patients around to check on, so Linda was able to sit at the desk eating her breakfast and drinking her coffee while Danny took care of the situation. She watched as he walked back to her.

"There might be more to the story than just a battered wife." Danny sighed. He hated cases like these. Cases where a wife was scared and hurt or involving children were the worst.

Linda kissed his cheek, "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm good. I love you." He hugged her tightly.

"Love you. Come home to me." She kissed him again.

Danny smiled, "Always." He gave her one last hug before leaving to see what else he could find to nail the husband and get him behind bars.

Linda watched Danny leave thanking God that she had a good husband who would rather jump off a bridge before ever thinking of hurting her. He could be a pain in the ass and get on her nerves. They didn't have a perfect marriage. But she knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. She knew above all, he loved her. That she'd never have to be afraid of him. That he'd always take care of her. She knew just how amazingly lucky she truly was.


	20. “I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”

From the second Danny heard his wife was shot, he swore his heart stopped beating. He ran into the hospital having to watch his bloody wife be wheeled off for surgery before he could even see her. Jamie had to hold him back as he yelled for Linda.

"Linda!" Danny ran towards her, "Linda!" Jamie grabbed Danny and held him back with Eddie and Beaz's help, "That's my wife! Just let me go in and see her! Let me go see her!" He screamed at the poor nurse tasked with trying to calm him down.

"You can't. You can't go see her. I will send someone out to you." She tried to tell him, "I will send someone out."

"C'mon Danny." Jamie pushed Danny back, "They've got her. Just give it a minute. They need to take care of her, Danny." Jamie tried to reason with him, "She's going to be okay."

Danny felt as if he was ready to cry, "I can't lose her Jamie. I can't." Danny shook his head. Danny took a deep breath and backed up to a wall, "Oh God. She can't die. She can't. I need her. Jack. Sean. I need her." Danny tried to regulate his breathing. Jamie put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "Jamie. I need her."

"I know. I know. It's okay." Jamie was thankful Danny had start to calm down.

Danny's eyes flashed with anger, "Where is he?" He practically growled, "Where is the guy?" He asked. Danny stood back up, "Jamie where's the guy? I'm gonna kill him."

"Not here. We're trying to find him. He's not here." Jamie said.

"Warrior kings got to Hector. Has to be someone from the crew." Danny said already trying to figure out who ordered the hit on Hector.

"You don't need to worry about that now." Beaz tried to reason, "I'll work on it. You just wait for someone to get to you about Linda."

"I'm gonna snap the bastards neck that shot my wife." Danny said.

"Danny stop. Danny." Jamie said seeing Erin, Nicky, Henry, Jack and Sean rushing over.

"DAD!" Sean and Jack yelled, "DAD!"

Danny stumbled when the boys ran up and hugged him, "Hey guys." Danny wrapped his arms around his son's, "You boys alright?"

"What happened?!" Jack asked.

"Is mom going to die?" Sean had tears in his eyes.

"No." Danny shook his head, "No Sean. She's not going to die. She's going to be okay."

"Are you sure?" Jack hugged his Dad and brother.

"Yeah. She's going to be alright." Danny nodded his head.

"Detective Reagan." One of the nurses walked into the hall, "We have a private room if you all would like to wait there." She showed the Reagan's plus Beaz and Eddie to a private waiting room, "Someone will be in to talk to you shortly." She said.

Danny held his boys close as the minutes turned into hours. Finally the doctor walked in with a nurse at his side.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked.

The doctor looked around the room, "She's alive. She's in recovery but unconscious still. We'd like to speak with you privately Detective." The doctor addressed Danny.

"Dad?" Jack asked.

"It's okay." He kissed the top of both son's heads before stepping out of the room. Danny took a deep breath, "What's wrong?" 

"Linda was shot twice. We were able to get one of the bullets out but the other is still inside. We can try to get it out in a second surgery." He told Danny.

Danny nodded his head, "Why not this one?"

"She coded on the table twice. She's not breathing on her own. We don't want to risk her life by looking for a second bullet. Right now it's not causing any problems. No paralysis. However over time it could migrate towards the spine and then it would start causing problems. We'll see how she does and how quickly she gets off the ventilator. But right now it looks like we won't be able to get the other bullet without more risk than it's worth." He explained to Danny.

"You're telling me that she could die?" Danny was terrified he'd lose his wife.

"She's okay for now. But we do need to watch her. And I'm sorry but you're the only one that can see her for now." He told Danny.

Danny nodded his head, "Okay. When will she wake up?" He asked.

"We don't know. It's wait and see at this point." The doctor said, "I'll show you to her room." The doctor led Danny to Linda's room.

Danny gasped. He'd heard the doctors words. Heard him say she was on a vent. But he was still shocked to see her lying there. Danny walked in carefully taking his hand in her, "Hey babe." Danny pulled up a chair to sit by Linda's side. Danny ran his fingers down the side of Linda's face, "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Danny knew he was crying but he couldn't stop it. Linda was unconscious, with a bullet in her back still, and hooked up to a breathing machine. His wife wasn't able to breathe on her own. Danny kissed her head again, "I need you. You have to wake up. Because I need you Linda. I love you so much. Please stay. The boys need their mother and I need my wife. Please don't leave us." Danny looked down at his wife, "You just wake up. Get better and wake up. I'll still be here when you're ready to open your eyes." Danny pulled the chair close to her bed, "I love you so much Linda."

* * *

 

Danny stayed by Linda's side for hours. Waiting, praying for her to wake up. He thought he was hallucinating when he felt Linda's hand twitch. It wasn't until she squeezed his hand tightly that he realized she was awake. Danny hit the call button next to her bed, "You're awake! Hey babe, you're awake. Oh Linda!" Danny cupped her cheek, "It's okay." He kissed her head, his eyes filled with happy tears.

A small team of nurses came rushing in with two doctors following behind, "Linda! You're awake! Great!" One of the nurses smiled, "Let's get that tube out." She helped Linda sit up while one of the nurses got an oxygen mask ready. One doctor wrote notes on her chart while the other walked to the side of the bed.

"Okay Linda. You know the drill. On three, blow as hard as you can." The doctor took hold of the tube, "One. Two. Three." He extracted the breathing tube from Linda's throat, "Good. Good. I know it hurts. I'm sorry." He said pulling it all the way out, "Alright. Good job."

Danny looked worried as Linda coughed so hard she was almost doubling over. Danny rubbed Linda's back unsure of what to do to help his wife.

"Okay Linda. Let's have a small sip of water." One nurse handed her a paper cup, "Slowly."

Once Linda stopped coughing she gratefully took the cup. She took a few sips, "Danny." She whispered.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." Danny pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I love you."

Once Linda was deemed alright for now, all but one nurse and doctor left the room. The doctor updated Linda on her condition telling her they'd try surgery again in a few days. When they left Linda started crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her emotions were finally boiling over.

Danny held his wife gently, "It's okay. You're alright. You're going to be okay." He ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you so much." Danny kissed her cheek.

Linda nodded her head, "I love you." She said softly, her throat burning from the cough, "I love you." She repeated.

Danny held his wife while they both cried until a knock at the door caught his attention. Jamie was there with Jack and Sean behind him.

"Mom?" Jack tried to look in the room. 

"C'mon in boys." Danny moved so they could hug their mom, "Be gentle." He said as Jack and Sean hugged their mom tight.

"Are you okay?" Sean sounded like he was going to cry.

"I'm fine." She said softly, "My throat just hurts and I'm tired." She told them.

"Are you going to die?" Sean sniffled.

Danny rubbed Sean's back, "She's going to be okay Sean."

"I'm not going to die. Who would bake you birthday cakes if I did? Your father doesn't even know how to turn on the oven." She teased Danny hoping to get the boys to stop worrying.

Jack nodded his head, "Okay. Why did you get shot?"

"It's not important." Linda said.

"What's important is that your mom is okay." Danny held his family close.

"Linda. I hate to ask this now. But do you know..." Jamie started to ask.

"Boys, why don't you go get your aunt, pops and Nicky. Tell them your mom is awake and they can come here too." Danny shooed them out of the room.

Linda waited until Danny was next to her before she nodded her head, "It was Curtis."

"The kid you talked to me about?" Jamie asked.

Linda nodded her head, "He shot Hector. He wasn't aiming for me." Danny tightened his grip on his wife, "I didn't even know....I didn't realize I was shot until Mark said something." Linda said talking about the doctor that was in the room with her, "I didn't realize it." She started to cry, "And there was no time to call you. Mark said they were just taking me to the OR."

"I know. I was on my way here. I was calling you to tell you about the hit on Hector. That's why Jamie called Beaz. Because I didn't flip to his phone call when he called me as I was calling you." Danny told her.

"I wanted to wait for you but they wouldn't let me." She said to Danny.

"Jamie had to put me up against a wall to keep me from running into the operating room after you." Danny kissed the top of her head.

"Linda, are you sure it was this kid Curtis?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Linda said, "His mom is a nurse here too. Her name is Faith."

"Okay. I'll pass it along." Jamie said, "I'm really glad you're okay Linda." Jamie patted her leg.

"Me too." Linda gave him a small smile.

"Knock knock." Erin said softly, "We okay to come in?" She asked.

"Yeah. C'mon in." Linda nodded her head.

A short while later they were all joined by Frank, "Well. The gang's all here." He smiled, "What are you trying to do? Join the family business?" He asked.

Linda smiled, "As another Reagan once said, 'honey I forgot to duck." Linda said remembering the words Danny said to her when she was called after he was shot on the job. Danny kept his hand on his wife rubbing her shoulder gently unable to shake the terrified feeling in his stomach, "How do you feel?" Frank asked.

"Like I got shot in the back." She said to him.

"Good guess." Frank smiled.

Linda looked around at her family, "You know what would make me feel better?" She asked.

"What's that?" Danny smiled at her.

"For all of you to go back to work." Linda said.

Danny shook his head, "We're not leaving till we know you're okay."

Linda looked up at him, "I'm okay. And I'm not going to get any more okay with all these long faces looking at me."

"Honey." Danny protested.

"C'mon. This is still my floor. And you all have work to do." She said. She knew Danny was itching to find Curtis. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't want Curtis caught too. He shot her. She knew he was put up to it but he could have killed her.

Danny shook his head to speak but Henry beat him to it, "You heard the woman."

"Thanks Pop." Linda smiled.

Linda watched her family slowly leave her room with hugs, kisses and small, sad, smiles. She kissed her boys and made them promise to behave for Henry. She knew Danny wasn't taking them home. There was no way he'd let Curtis go without hunting him down.

"Danny." Linda squeezed his hand, "I'm okay."

Danny nodded his head, "You call me. If you need anything. Promise, you'll call me." Danny kissed her head.

"I promise." She closed her eyes, "Don't do anything stupid. Okay?" She said.

"I won't. I'll come back. You just rest. And those guys aren't to move a muscle unless it's to protect you." Danny pointed to the two officers Frank had assigned to keep Linda's room secure, "They move, you call me and I'll rip into them."

"I'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere. Just to sleep." She said softly.

"Okay. I love you Linda." Danny kissed her again.

"I love you more." She whispered.

"I love you the most." Danny left with a kiss to Linda's forehead and strict instructions for the officers outside not to move.

* * *

 

The following night Danny was pacing in the waiting room. They'd taken Linda back for a second surgery to remove the second bullet. This time Linda fell asleep to the anesthesia with Danny at her side and his lips on her forehead. They'd both protested against him not being in the operating room while she fell asleep. Under the extenuating circumstances the doctor allowed Danny to stay just until Linda was out. When he walked out of the operating room Danny saw Erin waiting for him.

They walked to a private area of the waiting room to talk about what to do next. Danny didn't like having to work with the enemy but Sid had a point. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. After finding Mario Hunt with Perez's help Danny went to see Curtis in jail. He'd never get Curtis out of his mind. He would always be the guy that almost killed his wife. After Curtis' confession Danny and Erin stopped by to see Mario and show him the tape of Curtis confessing to shoot Hector because Mario told him to.

Once Danny was sure the case was closed tightly he headed back to the hospital to be with Linda. She'd been in the hospital for over a week but they were able to get the other bullet out and she was getting better. Physically she was getting better faster than mentally. Danny was ready to do anything he could to help his wife.

He handed Linda his cell phone on speaker so they could talk to the family during Sunday dinner, "Hold on. There's someone at the door." Danny said going to answer it. His hand going to his side for his gun. He wasn't sure when he was going to get over the fear lingering but in the mean time protecting his wife was what mattered most. Danny looked in the bag, "A proper dinner for two." He walked back to Linda's bed.

"You guys." Linda smiled hearing them all yell surprise. She smiled seeing the bottle of wine and hearing Frank's response to Danny asking if they could even drink it in the hospital. After saying grace Linda and Danny got off speaker phone.

Danny kissed her sweetly, "Do you need anything?" He asked her as she sat up a little more.

"Just you." She said softly.

"I'm here babe." Danny was slightly confused, "I'm right here."

Linda half smiled, "Just don't leave. Okay? I just need you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I have the next week off work to spend home with you. Making sure you're okay." Danny said.

"I'm okay." She pushed the food around in her container.

"Linda." Danny said softly.

"I'm scared. And I know I'm safe. But I'm still scared." She admitted.

Danny thought for a moment, "Then I'll sit right here and protect you." He kissed her head, "Linda Reagan. I promise to stay by your side, keep you safe, protect you, love you, cherish you, shield you, listen to you, hold you, and never leave you." Danny vowed.

"I love you Danny." Linda kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too." He replied. For the rest of the evening Danny did exactly what he told her her would. He even stayed by her side overnight and until she was discharged the following morning. Danny fussed over her so much the day she came home the only way Linda felt he'd relax was when she asked him to lay with her so she could try to sleep without nightmares. She wasn't completely asleep when she heard him muttering softly to her. Apologizing again and again for not being there. Telling her he loved her. That he needed her in his life. That she  _was_ his life. She felt guilty she made him feel so badly. She didn't know then, that this would set her on a journey of recovery that would have it's ups and downs but she'd walk away from this with the best reward of her life. Her family.

 

 


	21. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

"I just don't know what your problem is." Linda sighed at Danny. They'd been fighting all night long. Since the moment he walked in the door from work. Linda had told him about how she was invited to work a few shifts a week at a free clinic in Brooklyn hosted by St. Vincent's. She'd really wanted to do it and was excited for a new opportunity. It would however mean that for the first few weeks, she'd be working extra shifts. Danny had immediately said no way and walked away from the conversation. Things had only spiraled downward from there.

"I have a problem with my wife going to a dangerous neighborhood to take needles from junkies off the streets. Linda, you've been mugged before. Do you really want that to happen again?" He asked her.

"And you've been shot before and landed in the hospital due to your job more times than I can count, yet you go to work every day." She countered.

"It's not the same thing!" Danny argued.

"Yes it is!" Linda huffed, banging the dishes into the dishwasher.

"No it's not! I'm a cop. I know what I'm doing out there and I carry a gun. You're a woman. You'd be alone with no protection late at night." He was irritated that she just didn't see how dangerous it was.

Linda looked up at him, "So you're saying that because you have a penis and gun you can do dangerous things but I want to help people and you have to put a stop to it."

Danny rolled his eyes, "That's  _not_ what I'm saying!" He practically growled.

"Whatever Danny. You know what, you don't tell me what to do. I just thought you should know and I was excited about it so thanks for ruining it." Linda didn't see the knife in the sink that she blindly grabbed, "Dammit!" She flinched as she sliced her hand. Linda quickly turned on the water to get a better look at the cut.

"You alright?" Danny rushed to her side.

"I'm fine." Linda wrapped her hand in the clean dish towel next to the sink, "Grab me the first aid kit." She instructed him.

Danny took the small kit out from under the sink letting Linda bandage her hand, "You sure you're okay?" He asked not seeing the cut for himself he wasn't sure how deep it was.

"Fine. Just need a gauze pad." She said taping the gauze on the palm of her hand. It wasn't deep but every time she moved her hand it bled a little. Some pressure and gauze would be all she needed, "I'm going upstairs." Linda put the knife in the dishwasher.

"Linda. Can't we talk about this?" Danny sighed.

"No. Because there is no talking with you Danny. You're just pissed so you're going to yell about it until you get your own way. Or until something happens and you can tell me how right you were." Linda stomped up the steps to their bedroom.

Linda lay in bed not able to fall asleep without Danny upstairs too. An hour went by until he finally came up. She tried to ignore him while he changed and washed up. When he sat in bed he became harder to tune out.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly.

Linda hadn't realized he knew she was awake, "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." She confessed.

Danny looked over at his wife, "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just worried about you." Danny said a lot quieter than when they were arguing, "I don't want you to get hurt. And when you told me about when and where this clinic is, all I can think about is how many junkies will see you as an easy target. How you don't have any security there to keep you safe." Danny turned towards Linda, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I love you Linda. And there's nothing in this world more important to me than you and the kids. Please. I'm asking you to please re-consider this. I just want you safe."

Linda kept her back towards Danny while he spoke, "I just want to help people. You do dangerous things every day and yes you are trained to use your gun but that doesn't stop someone from being able to shoot you or blow you up or do something else to you. I still worry when you leave the house. I wonder if you'll come home. When they say we have an incoming cop that was shot my first thought is please don't let it be Danny. And that's horrible. Because that cop coming into the ER is someone's husband. Some kids father. Someone's son. But, all I think is thank God it's not _my_ husband. Thank God it's not  _my_ kids that have no father." Linda sighed, "So yes, this might be dangerous. But we are taking necessary precautions. We are making sure we do this safely. I just want to help people Danny." Linda said.

Danny nodded his head, "I'm sorry I got upset." He apologized.

"I'm sorry too. I sprung it on you and didn't think of it how you would think of it. I still want to do it. But I can understand your fears." Linda said calmly.

"So what do we do?" Danny asked.

"I have an idea." Linda turned to her husband and smiled, "You don't want me there alone. And I want to be there. Right?" She waited for him to nod his head, "Then get a radio car to be there with us as security. You won't have to worry as much and I have no doubt you'll make sure they know it's your wife they are keeping tabs on."

Danny kissed Linda softly, "I'm married to the smartest woman in the world." He smiled.

"I always told you I'm more than just a pretty face." She smirked.

"You've always been more than that to me." Danny said sincerely, "I think that's a good compromise."

"Me too." Linda scooted closer to his husband, "Are we done fighting?" She asked.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah."

Linda put her head on Danny's chest, "Good because I hate fighting with you. Especially before bed."

"I hate fighting with you too." He held her close, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 

The following week on the first day of the clinic Linda smiled and shook her head, "I thought you were assigning a radio car?" She asked Danny as he stood by the door with Jamie at his side.

"I did. Jamie and Eddie are here for everyone else. I'm here for you." Danny said.

"Where are the kids?" She asked him, "It's late for Jack to have Grace." 

Danny held Linda's hand, "Erin said Grace could sleep over her house for the night and she'd drop her off at the hospital in the morning before she goes to work." Danny smiled, "And the boys are at home."

"So you're what? My personal security?" Linda slid her arms around his waist.

"Detective Reagan at your service. Personal bodyguard of Nurse Linda Reagan." He smiled.

"Also known as overprotective husband Danny Reagan?" She teased.

"Also known as the love of my life." He kissed her sweetly, "I'm not going to bug you. I'm just going to sit over here and keep an eye out." Danny said.

"Is this what I have to look forward to for the next few weeks?" She asked.

"At least for every shift I can make. And Jamie and Eddie offered to take this task up themselves so they'll always be here." Danny explained.

"Jamie tell your brother he's over reacting." Linda handed Jamie and Eddie each a cup of hot coffee.

"I tried. He told me when I have a wife and kids I'll understand." Jamie said.

"He's probably right." Linda shook her head with a smile. She went back to work safely under the eyes of her husband. She was grateful they came to a compromise. Even if it did mean Danny playing personal security. She couldn't deny it made her feel safer than if he wasn't there. If anyone in the world would keep her safe it would be Danny.


	22. “Stay over.”

Linda loved her boyfriend. Danny Reagan was smart, charming, handsome, protective. But most of all he was so in love with her. He'd do pretty much anything she could ever ask him. Linda was pretty certain that if she asked him to, Danny would scrape the gum off her shoes with his fingernail. That's why when Linda was home alone one weekend while her parents were out of town, she called Danny when she thought she heard something outside. At first she thought it was the neighbors dog. The large lab had a habit of digging under the fence. But when she looked out her bedroom window she saw the dog running around inside the neighbors house. She heard the noise again. Almost like something scraping against the outside door. She carefully looked through the window but couldn't see anything. Coupled with flickering power from the thunderstorm served to make Linda even more scared than she was when she first heard the noise. She wasn't sure who to call. It didn't seem like a police call but she was really scared. She called Danny who promised to come over right away. Linda sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket trying to hide from the storm while she waited for Danny. She jumped when she head the knock at the door. After being sure it was her boyfriend she practically tore the door open.

"Danny!" She threw her arms around him, "Did you go check it out? Walk around outside? I don't know what it is." Linda was ready to cry. Half in fear and half in relief.

"There's a broken tree branch just outside your window. The wind is pushing it around a lot. That's probably the noise." Danny slipped his wet shoes off and led Linda to the couch, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Linda nodded her head, "I'm sorry I made you come over for something so stupid." She wiped her eyes.

Danny smiled, "Keeping you safe is never stupid. Even if it's just a tree branch. You can always call me if you're scared. And I'll always come running."

"With a baseball bat?" She asked pointing to the one he'd brought with him in case he needed it.

"I didn't really have anything else." Danny smiled.

"Thank you." Linda sniffled.

Danny kissed her, "Always. I'd do anything for you." He smiled.

"Anything?" Linda asked. She hated thunderstorms. And with no parents around she could get away with asking her boyfriend over for the night.

"Anything." Danny nodded his head.

"Stay over?" Linda asked, "I just...I'm still really scared. And I know after what we did at prom your parents might not be too happy with you sleeping over but..." Linda promptly stopped talking when Danny kissed her.

"I told my dad when I was leaving I was coming over here and spending the night. I told him you were alone this weekend and scared of something. So I was coming to protect you. He told me I could bring you home with me but I think being here is better." Danny smiled.

"And why's that?" Linda grinned.

Danny kissed her again, "Because if we go to my house we'd have to be really quiet and my mom would make you sleep in Erin's room. Here, there's no one around. And I can sleep next to you." Danny smiled, "Unless you want me to sleep on the couch or want to go to my house. It's up to you." Danny said. 

Linda laughed, "Well, when you put it  _that_ way. C'mon. We can go up to my room." She took his hand in hers. Danny grabbed the blanket off the couch and held Linda's hand tight. She jumped when a loud pop rang throughout the room and power went out.

Danny immediately wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible, "Don't move." He said, "Do you have a flashlight?" He asked.

Linda nodded her head, "Here." She pulled a small flashlight from her pocket, "There's a bigger one in the kitchen." She said.

"Stay close and watch your step." Danny held her around the waist while they walked to the kitchen. He grabbed the big flashlight and gave Linda the smaller one, "Let's make sure the doors are all locked then we can head upstairs." Danny carefully check all the locks on the front and back doors. He took his baseball bat up to Linda's room where he put it on the floor next to the bed within arms reach.

Linda sat on the bed shaking, "I hate thunderstorms." She sniffled, "They've always scared me." She admitted.

Danny pulled her close to him, "I'm here now. They don't have to scare you anymore. I'll protect you." He kissed her cheek. Linda shook when the thunder bellowed above them, "Why don't you put your head on my chest and listen to my heartbeat instead? Then you can fall asleep to that instead of the thunder." Danny proposed.

Linda thought for a moment, "Okay." She nodded her head. Danny shifted so they were both under the blankets on her bed.

"I got you Linda. You're safe. I promise." He rubbed her back, "You're always safe with me. I'll always protect you. Nothing can ever hurt you when I'm here." Danny kissed the top of his girlfriends head as she yawned.

"Danny Reagan, I love you." Linda smiled.

"I love you more." Danny teased.

"I love you the most." Linda put an arm around Danny's waist effectively trapping him underneath her head and hands for the night.

Linda wouldn't realize for years how that became her favorite sleeping position. When he came home from Fallujah that's how she slept for weeks on end. When he was hurt and home because he was shot or injured that's the only position she could sleep in. Her head on his chest was what would help her sleep when the hardest days of their life would hit. Danny's arms around her became her safe space. Danny holding her became the only place she'd ever truly feel safe from the world. The only place she felt nothing but safety and love. The only place she knew she would always be protected.


	23. "I'm sorry"

Linda wasn't nearly as close to her parents as Danny was to Frank. She supposed it had something to do with the fact that she never grew up where family came first. She didn't grow up with Sunday dinners and family celebrations. Linda ate dinner in the living room watching TV with her brother and sister more times than at a table. But when her sister called her late one night Linda felt her world shake.

"Danny?" Linda cried over the phone the second he picked up, "Danny you need to come home."

"What's wrong? Whose hurt?" Danny quickly asked.

"My parents. Danny, they were in an accident. Wendy called me." Linda cried, "My dad had a heart attack while driving and they were in an accident."

"I'll be right there." Danny felt his heart break for his wife. Close or not, they were still her parents, "We'll go to the hospital as soon as I get you."

"Danny wait. They're not at a hospital." Linda's whole body shook, "They died. They both died Danny. My parents..."

"Oh Linda." Danny gasped, "I'm coming home. I'm coming." Danny kept Linda on the phone the whole car ride home. He kept the lights and sirens on in the unmarked car leaving his personal vehicle at the precinct. The second he walked in the house he ran to his wife. She was sitting on the couch sobbing. Jack was in the kitchen holding Grace and warming up a bottle for her. Linda didn't notice Danny until he sat next to her and hugged her tight.

"They're gone." Linda whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Danny held her close. 

"Dada!" Grace squealed seeing her Daddy home.

"Jack I know it's late but can you take her upstairs?" Danny asked. He knew it was a lot to ask his son to care for his daughter but Danny needed to take care of Linda at the moment.

"Say nite nite. I'll go read you the ducky story." Jack carefully carried Grace to her bedroom. He knew he needed to help take care of her so his dad could take care of his mom. When Grace woke up and cried so loud it woke Jack, he knew something was wrong. He'd found his mom crying while on the phone with his aunt. He did what needed to be done. He did what his Dad had always told him to do. Help.

Downstairs Linda was still crying in Danny's arms, "What do I do? Wendy said she can't get a hold of Jimmy. I can't either. And then there's the funeral to arrange and...they're my parents." Linda clung to her husband.

"I know honey. I'll take care of finding Jimmy. You just sit here. Don't worry about anything." Danny said softly. When Linda's phone rang Danny picked it up first, "Wendy. I'm so sorry." He said to his sister-in-law, "Okay. We'll be there tomorrow.....I'll see what I can do to find Jimmy. Do you need anything?....Okay...Alright....I got her. She's as okay as she can be right now....you too...night Wendy." Danny ended the call.

"What did she say?" Linda wiped her eyes.

"She said she wants to meet us tomorrow to figure out what to do. She knows your parents have a will but doesn't know where it is in the house and she's concerned about Jimmy. But you don't need to worry about any of it. Just sit here with me. I'll take care of things." Danny said trying to alleviate any weight Linda felt.

Hours later Danny finally got Linda in bed and asleep for the night. He called everyone he could think of to locate Jimmy. He finally hit the nail on the head when a fellow cop called him. He pulled Jimmy over for a DUI but Jimmy handed the officer Danny's courtesy card. Danny told the officer to lock him up for the night to sober up and he'd be there to get him in the morning.

First thing in the morning Danny was up. The boys were sent to school, while he dropped Grace with Henry for the day explaining the circumstances. He'd picked up Jimmy who was sober but hung over and gotten home before Linda had woken up.

The car ride to Linda's parents house was quiet. Jimmy not saying a word for fear of his brother-in-law smacking him upside the head if he upset his sister and Linda lost in thought, still trying to process everything. When they got there Linda was surprised to see Erin waiting with Wendy.

"What are you doing here?" Linda asked as she got out of the car.

"Danny asked if I could take a look at the will in case there were any questions." Erin hugged Linda tight, "I'm so sorry, Linda."

Linda wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you." She said softly. Danny watched as Linda hugged her sister next wishing he could do something to help other than just be there for support. They walked in the house together, "The last time we were all here was before we adopted Grace." Linda noted. That had been months ago, "I had told them about it and they didn't want to come."

"You know Dad. He was a stickler for blood over anything else." Jimmy said.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head.

"I was here last week." Wendy said, "But only for about ten minutes. I stopped by to help Mom get some stuff out of the basement. She said her and Dad were cleaning it out and they had some stuff for me."

Linda nodded her head silently. As they sorted through the house Linda came across her parents will in a lock box in the hall closet. She was frozen the second she saw it. Danny carefully took it, handed it to Erin and went to comfort his wife.

Erin read over the words carefully, twice, before talking, "According to this their life insurance is split evenly between the three of you. It says all biological grandchildren get part of a fund to sit in a trust to use for college or when they turn twenty-five, whichever comes first. They have requests for the funerals and there's a letter here for each of you." Linda said summing up the will as short as she could. Erin handed Jimmy, Wendy and Linda the letters, "They say that they want the house sold as well as anything you three don't want. As far as things like the cars and bigger stuff, if no one needs them they want them sold and the money split between the three of you."

Linda stared at her letter. She could hardly believe this was happening. The small somber group continued to go through the house. Wendy getting something for each of her parents to wear for the funeral, Jimmy wandering around keeping to himself and Linda holding Danny's hand just trying to get through the day.

Later that night Linda started at the letter on her nightstand. She hadn't opened it. She wasn't sure what it was going to say. She knew she wasn't their favorite child. From the moment she started dating Danny they'd wanted her to stop. They never like him. He was too rough for them. He was from a family of officers and had always told Linda that's what he wanted to be. When he went to Iraq leaving her for two tours her parents were furious with him. When Linda got shot they refused to go see her because 'if she was going to lead a dangerous life they couldn't stop her but they wouldn't support her either'. When Linda and Danny adopted Grace, Linda's father wanted nothing to do with going to the ceremony. After all, to him an adopted grandchild wasn't as important as a biological grandchild. They loved her but that didn't mean they supported her. Linda shoved the letter in the top dresser drawer not wanting to deal with it at the moment. She'd try to handle that on another day.

* * *

Linda sat upstairs in the closet with the door shut. She could barely hear the hushed voices downstairs. They'd just gotten back from the funeral where she'd said her final goodbyes to her parents. It was so much harder than she could have ever imagined. She squinted when someone opened the door. 

"Aren't you getting too old to hide out in these?" Jimmy sat down beside his sister.

"I needed to get away." Linda sighed, "It's quiet here."

Jimmy nodded his head, "I remember when we were kids and you'd get in trouble so you'd hide in my closet so Mom and Dad couldn't find you."

"But they did. When you started bringing me up peanut butter sandwiches because I didn't want to leave." Linda remembered.

"Yeah." Jimmy nodded.

"Are there still a lot of people downstairs?" She asked. Linda had been hiding out from the second they got back from the service. Danny was downstairs with the kids. The rest of the Reagan clan was there as well. Doing anything they could to help Linda and her siblings.

"No. Danny's family, Aunt Helen, just a few people lingering." Jimmy said.

"Well Frank and those guys won't leave until Danny and I do." Linda said, "It was nice of Wendy to agree to let them come."

"I don't think she wanted to fight you on that." Jimmy knew how important Linda's in-laws were to her. He'd never have stopped them from paying their respects to his parents.

Linda looked up as the door opened again. This time it was Danny, "Everyone is getting ready to leave. Do you two want to come out?" He asked.

Linda sighed, "I suppose."

Jimmy stood first helping his sister up, "How old do you think you're going to be before you stop hiding in closets to block away the world?" He asked.

"I'll let you know the first time it happens." Linda said.

Danny put his arm around Linda as they walked downstairs to say goodbye to everyone who wanted to pay their respects and offer their condolences. Linda felt Danny put his arms around her and hold her tight, "I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you." Danny replied, kissing her gently.

Linda let Danny hold her close while the house emptied leaving the Reagan's, Jimmy and Wendy alone. Frank walked over to Wendy and Jimmy offering to help them each if they needed it before walking over to Linda, "What do you need us to do?" He asked.

Linda shook her head, "It's Sunday dinner tomorrow. That's all I need. My family." She replied. Frank hugged his daughter-in-law tightly.

"Okay. Then Sunday dinner it is." He said, "Pop and I will take the kids home so you can try to get some sleep and we'll see you both in church in the morning." 

"Thanks Frank." Linda felt tears in her eyes, "You be careful okay? Because I can't lose you too." She admitted.

Frank kissed the top of Linda's head, "I'll be careful. Promise."

Linda watched as the Reagan's collected the kids and their things before heading their separate ways to go home. She said her goodbyes to her siblings knowing they still had a whole house to settle between them but knowing that Danny would be beside her every step of the way. Linda was devastated that her parents were gone but seeing the Reagan's helping take care of Jack, Sean and Grace, offering support, willing to do anything for Linda, made her realize that while it would be one of the most difficult things to live through, she'd get through it. Because she was lucky enough to have a whole family behind her ready, wiling and able to do whatever she needed. 

 


	24. "No one can possibly compare to you."

Linda Reagan was a lucky woman. She married the love of her life. Had three beautiful children. Her husband would do anything for her. She had family who loved her. Danny always told her how beautiful she looked. He always made sure she knew just how much he loved her. Especially during the last week. Danny had caught a case that kept him away from home more than either of them would like. He was so busy Linda was pretty sure they only saw each other in passing or the one time they were able to carve out a little time to grab dinner at St. Vincent's while Linda was on a break. Danny was working with Beaz to catch a man who took strippers home at the end of the night, then raped them. Over and over each girl had the same story and same injuries. Danny worked tirelessly trying to find the guy responsible. That's how he ended up in Linda's ER late one night. They were questioning the bouncer to the club who had been knocked out during a fight at the club. He seemed to know more than he was telling the detectives.

"We ran your phone records. You're awfully close with a lot of those girls. Including some of the most recent victims." Beaz said.

"You work one on one. Ain't you two close?" The bouncer asked, "You gonna tell me you don't call each other about work all the time?"

"Maybe we should ask your wife why you're calling another woman in the middle of the night." Danny suggested.

"Oh please. You're married right? Longer than, say...ten years?" The guy asked Danny.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah. Almost twenty. So?" He wasn't following the bouncers train of thought.

"If you worked where I do, seeing all those women every night. You tellin me you wouldn't want a piece of that? You wouldn't be tempted at all to try it out? Just a _little_ bit?" He asked.

"No because one, I love my wife. And two I don't have a death wish." Danny shook his head.

"It's exciting. To have a woman do things to you, you never thought were possible. So yeah. Tell my wife I'm cheating on her. But I didn't do anything to those girls. I'd never hurt them. I may sleep with them but I wouldn't hurt them." The bouncer crossed his arms over his chest.

Beaz took a phone call while Danny spoke to the bouncer, "We got another victim." Beaz said, "You're off the hook for this one." She told the guy. Danny and Beaz left the room without another word.

Linda had been walking down the hall looking at a chart when she bumped into someone, "Danny!?" She smiled seeing who she walked into.

"Hey you." Danny kissed his wife's cheek, "Thought you were off tonight?" He could have sworn she said she'd be home.

"Check your phone. I left you two messages saying I was coming in because Jo called out. Grace is up in daycare and the boys are home. I'm out at five so I'll get home before they get up for school." Linda smiled.

"Sorry. We've been busy." Danny said not realizing she'd tried to call.

"I see that." Linda said.

"Hey Linda, you guys have a patient that just came in by ambulance. Young female, needs a rape kit, was probably beaten up too. Her name's Leyla. Know where she's at?" Beaz asked.

"Hold on. I'll look her up." Linda walked over to the nurses station and typed into the computer to search the patents that were recently brought into the ER. Danny walked behind the desk and put his arm over the back of her chair, "Here she is. Leyla. Room six." Linda pointed.

"Thanks." Danny kissed his wife, "Call when you are on your way home?" He asked.

"You going to answer your phone this time?" Linda smirked.

"Promise." He kissed her lips again, before going to talk to the victim.

Linda had no idea what case Danny was working on but knew it was taking time. So when Danny and Beaz left Linda was told to discharge Leyla and send her home. Linda gave Leyla her paperwork and answered any questions she had.

"Thanks." Leyla pulled a sweatshirt the hospital provided, over her head, "Hey do you know who that cop was? The guy that was in here? I lost the card he handed me."

"Did you need to talk to him again?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. Sort-of." Leyla looked under the table, "He looks like he'd be a good client. Not bad looking. Hot in an older, tough, sexy, very manly, kind of way. Didn't flinch when he saw my busted lip so that's a plus. And I figure if a cop beats me up he'd have to pay to keep me quiet." Leyla said.

Linda was stunned, "I don't think so. Besides, he's married. Or at least wears a wedding ring." She said, not telling Leyla it was her husband.

"All the best ones are." Leyla moved the pillow off the gurney, "Found it! Detective Reagan. See, that's a good, strong, sexy, name too. I bet he's good in bed. He looks like he'd be good in bed." Leyla slid her heels back on.

"You just came in for a rape kit and because you were assaulted. Don't you think that might warrant a career change?" Linda asked.

"No. It means I need to keep better company. Like that detective. He looks like that guy who  _could_ hurt you but won't. And if he did, he'd have to put good money out to keep me quiet or he'd lose his job. Besides, if his wife is someone frumpy or not super thin, and pretty then he's probably looking on the side for something more exciting, and fun. Have you seen my legs? In a good pair of heels, any man wants me." She smiled, "Do I need to sign anything else?" 

Linda shook her head, "No. You're all set but just a tip, you might want to stay away from my husband. He nor I share well." Linda pointed to her name on the discharge papers.

Leyla looked down, "O-oh. Reagan and...Reagan." She paused, "Got it. I'll just give this back then." She handed Linda Danny's business card.

"Keeping better company is a good idea. But not my husband." Linda smiled. She watched an embarrassed Leyla walk out of the ER before sticking Danny's card in her pocket. He'd _love_ to hear this story later.

* * *

Days later the case was finally closed. The boys were watching some sports program on the TV at Frank's after Sunday dinner while Linda, Danny, Erin, Henry, and Jamie sat around the table picking at dessert and drinking wine. Grace was in the yard with Nicky exploring the fresh growing grass and flowers along the fence.

"Oh I have something for you." Linda put her glass down and handed Danny his business card the stripper had given her.

Danny looked at. He flipped it over wondering if there was something on it he was missing,"Why do you have this?"

"Leyla gave it me. You remember her. The stripper." Linda smiled.

"What!" Erin choked on her wine.

"Danny Reagan!" Frank reprimanded.

"Stripper?!" Henry asked.

"Woah! Danny!" Jamie was stunned.

"Wait a minute!" Danny tried to defend himself.

Linda smiled wide, "She said something about you being really...oh what was her word." Linda thought for a moment, "Hot. That was the word she used. She called you hot. Asked if I knew who you were when you left the other day because you'd make a good client. And she thinks that you're good in bed."

"What did you do?!" Henry loudly wondered. He was confused, astounded, and getting angrier by the minute.

"Nothin! I did my job! I didn't touch her! Did she say I touched her?! I swear I didn't touch her!" Danny wondered exactly what happened during that conversation.

"No, no. Not at all. Nothing like that." Linda shook her head, "Let me finish." She smiled, "So she tells me all this. Get's _all_ excited because she said even your name was sexy. Says that if your wife is someone frumpy and not sexy like her then you're probably already sleeping around."

"Linda." Danny started to say.

"Shush and let me finish." She grinned, "So I hand her the discharge papers and point out my name on them. She finally puts two and two together and I regrettably inform her that you're married, to me, and not interested. So she handed me your card. And _I_ thought, you might want it back." The second Linda finished her story Erin laughed out loud. Which set Linda into a fit of giggles as well.

Danny shook his head and smiled, "No one can possibly compare to you." He kissed her sweetly, "I would never, in any circumstance, ever, ever, do anything that could possibly even look like cheating."

"I know." Linda smiled, "It's not something I've ever worried about. Not when I know there are four people around this table that might just shoot you if you even thought about it."

"Yeah. We'll vote you off the island long before we kick Linda off." Jamie teased.

"Hey! I'm blood here." Danny smiled.

"Yeah but she feeds us." Jamie reasoned.

"I'm with Jamie on this one. Linda being around saves me from cooking all the time." Henry said, "Besides, she's much prettier to look at than you are."

"Thanks Pops." Linda laughed.

" _And_ if she goes the kids go, and Grace is just too cute." Erin grinned, "What about you Dad? Danny or Linda?" Erin asked.

"I think you need to tell your wife you love her." Frank said to Danny.

Danny laughed, "You know, I wear my wedding ring. Proudly. You'd think that would be a clue for some people."

"Oh no. She said married guys make the best clients." Linda told him.

"Not this married guy. This married guy only has eyes for you. Has only ever had eyes for you since high school. Will only ever have eyes for you." Danny rambled quickly.

"Good answer." Linda laughed. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter as Danny continued to be teased by his family. Linda knew Danny would never cheat on her. She knew he loved her. She knew there was no way he'd ever do anything that could possibly hurt her. But she couldn't deny it was nice to hear the family support her role in their lives even if they were teasing Danny while doing it.

 


	25. "Do you like it.”

Linda stood in the bathroom, partially regretting her decision to go out with Erin. What she did might not have been the most sober decision in her life but it also wasn't as bad as it could be. So she had a few drinks with Erin and the two decided to go across the street from the bar they'd gone to. Who doesn't check out a tattoo shop every now and then? Linda looked at the fresh ink on her back. She wondered what Danny would say. It's not as if he could get upset. She was an adult and it was her body. Besides, he had his own tattoos. She was almost thankful he was working late tonight and wouldn't see her back with a bandage on it to keep the tattoo clean for the night. Linda checked on the kids one last time before going to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Danny was pouring himself a cup of coffee as Linda walked into the kitchen dressed for work. She had Grace on her hip, "Hey. I thought you'd left already." Linda kissed Danny.

"Running late." Danny took Grace in his arms, "Hey, little ladybug. Daddy likes your shirt today." He commented on her ' _I'm cute, Mommy's pretty, Daddy's lucky'_ shirt.

Linda smiled, "Jack found it at the store the other day when he took her while I grocery shopped across the street. I also found a few more books in her room."

"I think it's cute how he loves reading to her." Danny said, "You have such good big brothers." 

"Dada!" Grace giggled.

Linda put a few bottles in the diaper bag, "What time do you think you'll be home tonight?" She asked.

"I should be home by six maybe seven." Danny pulled his phone from his pocket, "Yeah. Reagan." He answered, "Okay. I'll meet you there." He ended the call, "That was Detective Beaz. Daddy has to go to work." He talked to Grace.

"There he goes. Taking another woman's phone call." Linda teased her husband.

"You sit here and play while Mommy gets you set for daycare." He buckle Grace into her highchair with a few toys to play with, "Mommy's silly if she thinks there's anyone but her for Daddy." Danny kissed Grace's cheek, "Bye bye. Love you." Grace waived with her hand backwards. Danny smiled as he crossed the room to his wife, "I'll see you tonight." He slipped his hands around her waist to rest on the small of her back. Danny frowned, "Did you hurt yourself yesterday?" He asked.

Linda shook her head, "I'm fine. Go. Before you're even more late. Oh and bring Maria some coffee too." Linda handed him a travel mug she filled for Beaz, "You come home to me." She kissed his lips.

"Always." Danny left with another kiss to each of his girls hoping to be home for dinner.

After dinner that night the family was outside playing in the yard. Sean was playing with Grace, rolling a ball back and forth. Jack was on his phone texting with his friends while Linda and Danny sat on the patio watching their kids.

"In a year it's just going to be Sean and Grace." Danny sipped his beer.

"I know. The boys are so big. Jack is older than you and I were when we met." Linda sighed, "That seems like so long ago."

Danny grinned, "I still remember that day. The first day we met."

"Oh yeah. What was I wearing?" She asked.

"That skirt that was just a little too short for the dress code but you got away with it because you had those thigh high stockings on that made it look like the skirt was longer." Danny remembered.

"So you're telling me you were checking out my butt the first day you saw me?" Linda laughed.

"No. I mean, yeah but it wasn't like that was the  _only_ thing I was looking at." Danny stumbled, "I was a teenage boy. And you were in front of me going to lunch then decided to stretch while waiting in line. What was I supposed to do? The prettiest girl I'd ever seen was standing in front of me, stretching, with a short skirt on."

Linda giggled, "Fair enough."

"I still check out your butt." He admitted with a grin, "And I remember the first time I kissed you. The first time I  _really_ kissed you. I remember every first time." 

"Would you change any of it?" She asked.

Danny took her hand in his, "Not a thing. I was lucky then and I'm lucky now. You make me happy." Danny kissed the back of her hand, "Would you change anything?" He asked.

"Nothing." She squeezed his hand. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, "You seriously still check out my butt?" She asked.

"Of course I do. I tease you quite often but I'm always serious when I say my eyes are only for you. When you're around all I want to do is look at you. You are gorgeous. Who wouldn't like looking at you?" Danny smiled.

"Danny, I found a grey hair the other day." Linda said to him.

"And?" He prompted, "First, I didn't notice any grey hairs. Second, grey hair or not, you're still beautiful."

"That's not very good detective work if you didn't notice your own wife's grey hair." Linda teased.

"I may have missed that but I didn't miss the bandage on your back." He said softly, "I know you said you're fine but I'm asking again. Are you alright?"

Linda nodded her head, "I promise. I'm okay." She smiled.

The rest of the evening found the Reagan's heading inside when it got colder out. The kids went to bed with minimal complaining. Mostly from Jack who wanted to finish talking to his friends and was told to get off his phone.

Linda walked around her bedroom in her pajamas. She was slightly nervous to see what Danny would say about her tattoo she'd gotten a few nights ago. Danny walked out of the bathroom after showering, "Hey tomorrow I was thinking we could take the kids to the zoo. I know Jack might ask to opt out and that's fine but we both are home tomorrow. Grace would love it and Sean will tag along." Danny said to her.

"That sounds good." Linda said from her spot sitting on the bed. She waited until Danny sat beside her, "So I may not have been entirely truthful earlier." She said choosing her words carefully, "I didn't lie but I didn't really tell you the whole truth."

"Okay." Danny said patiently waiting for her to continue.

"I did have a bandage on my back for a reason." She said. Danny started to talk but Linda cut him off, "I  _am_ fine. But there was a reason for it." She turned her back towards Danny, "It's just easier if I show you." She lifted her shirt up just enough to show him her tattoo. One the small of her back over the worst scar from her gunshot wounds was a very small gold shield. And exact replica of Danny's. His number was written boldly across the shield with his name was under the shield, "Erin and I stopped at a tattoo shop when we went out the other day. And a very wise, smart, incredible man, told me to change the meaning of those marks. So I did." Linda said nervously, "Do you like it?" She asked.

Danny could hardly believe his eyes. After she gave him such a hard time when he came home with her name on his body so many years ago, she went out and did this. With his sister! Danny gently touched the fresh ink, "No. I don't." He smiled. Linda felt her stomach do a flip. Now what? She thought. He doesn't like it. She couldn't get it removed. She knew it was a stupid thing to do while tipsy. Linda was thinking so intensely she almost didn't hear him speak again, "I love it. Linda, this is amazing" Danny traced his fingers over her tattoo.

"Yeah?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh yeah." Danny kissed her cheek, "I can't believe you got a tattoo. Wow." He couldn't stop smiling, "I told you. When I got mine that one day I'd get you to get one too. And you said never. You said you'd never get a tattoo because you couldn't do the needle and you didn't want a name on your body. And that you didn't want to get one to mark your skin up permanently. But my sister takes you out drinking and you come home with this?" He teased.

"But it's your name. And I think after this many years it's a safe bet I won't have to cross it out or cover it up." Linda smiled wide. Yet again, he was right. All she had to do was mold the bad things that happened into good things. It might take some liquid courage but it was possible. Linda was mostly just happy Danny liked it so much. She was worried about what he'd say but seeing that look on his face when he told her how much he loved it. Seeing his reaction made it all worth it. 

 


	26. "We’ll figure it out.”

Linda paced her bedroom back and forth while Danny sat on the bed, "Honey. Sit down." He tried to get her to relax.

"Danny. I can't." She sighed. Linda's body had been clockwork. Even after two kids her body was like clockwork. On the fifteenth of every month she'd get her period. Since her first cycle. It had only changed while she was pregnant but always went back to the same schedule. Except this month. Linda hadn't realized it was so late until she was filling out paperwork at the hospital and noticed it was the twentieth. Linda's mind jumped. She couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't be. Could she? Linda thought of every time her and Danny had been intimate over the last month. Charted it out, done the math. According to her calculations, she  _could_ be pregnant. That night when Danny came home from work he'd found a worried Linda holding a pregnancy test. It took her ten minutes to convince her to just pee on the stick.

"Linda. Relax." Danny said.

"Our oldest is ready to go to college next year, Sean's not too far behind that, Grace is still in diapers. I can't be pregnant right now. Do you have any idea what risks there are to having a baby at my age? What are we going to do? It's not like we have a lot more space in the house. We'd have to work the basement out for Sean and Jack when he's here or if he lives off campus and stays here next year. Then we have more baby stuff to buy. We don't have a car big enough to fit four kids. We have college to help Jack with, then Sean in a few years. Danny, this can't happen right now." Linda started to panic.

Danny walked towards his wife, "Linda." He put his hands on her shoulders, "Let's just wait until the test says something. And  _if_ you're pregnant, we'll figure it out. I promise. It's going to be okay."

"What if I am? What if somethings wrong with the baby? What if I lose the baby because I'm not that young anymore Danny." Linda shook her head, "I-I can't be pregnant."

"Okay, okay. Stop. Let's see if you  _are_ pregnant first. Then we can worry about the health and welfare of both of you. How much longer does this test have?" Danny asked.

"Five minutes." Linda looked at her watch.

"So calm down. For five more minutes. And we'll go from there once we know." Danny said.

The next five minutes were some of the most stressful five minutes Linda had to sit through. Once the alarm on her phone buzzed they walked into the bathroom together. Linda didn't know what she wanted. But when she saw the result every emotion hit her at once. 

"Oh my God." She sat on the toilet lid, "Danny." She gasped, "Oh my God."

"Oh Linda." Danny said softly. He took the test from her hands and read it himself, "Oh honey." He wrapped her in his arms, "Just breathe. It's okay." He noticed the color leave her face.

"Danny. What do we do now?" She asked.

"Now I tell you how much I love you. And how we'll figure this out. I'll take care of everything. And I'll do anything you need or want me to do because you should relax." Danny said.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it." Linda was still in shock.

"Well it's not like we're really careful anymore." Danny said, "We haven't had a need for anything since long before Jack was born. Honestly, I'm more surprised this hasn't happened until now." 

"The boys are going to think we're trying to replace them. Two kids under two. All over again when they are older, and don't want to do the cute fun stuff with us anymore." Linda started to worry how Jack and Sean would take the news.

"Linda. They're teenage boys. They're going to more grossed out knowing their parents still have an active sex life than worried about being replaced. Besides, they won't think that. They know we love them. And they've accepted their little sister with open arms. They won't think they are playing second fiddle to their younger siblings." Danny smiled.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant." Linda took a deep breath.

Danny kissed his wife, "Me either but that's what that test just said." He sighed, "Are you okay? What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just..." Linda tried to find the words, "I just never thought I'd be pregnant again. Ever."

"How do you feel about it?" Danny asked. He was excited. He loved kids. He'd always wanted more kids with Linda. But after they had the boys she said she was done. Then Grace came along and Linda fell in love with her from day one. And now Danny was happy to know she was pregnant with another tiny little baby. He'd be lying to say he wasn't a little proud of himself too. After all, he didn't think she'd be pregnant again either.

"I'm happy. It's a baby. It's our baby. And that's always amazing. I loved being pregnant with the boys. But I'm so scared Danny. The things that could go wrong. I keep thinking about them over and over. And the chance I could lose the baby is a lot higher." Linda said softly.

"Then we do everything in our power to keep you both healthy. That has to come first." Danny tried to ease her fears, "I'm happy. I love having babies with you. I love you so much Linda." Danny grinned.

"I love you." She put her hands over her abdomen.

"When do we tell everyone?" Danny asked.

"We wait until we talk to the OB. Then I don't know. I want them to know but I don't want to have to tell them if we lose the baby or something happens." Linda rubbed her stomach.

"Okay. So we talk to the doctor first." Danny smiled wide.

Linda had never felt so scared but ecstatic at the same time in her life. She was terrified of all the bad things that could happen but excited for all the good things that could happen as well. She saw how happy Danny was. That's when she knew they'd be able to figure things out. She knew that with Danny at her side, everything would turn out okay and she didn't need to be so scared. He would always be right there with her, through everything.


	27. "I saved you a seat.”

Linda hated being the new kid in school. Her family had just moved, again. And again, she was the only new kid in her class. Her sister and brother were no help. They were always the popular ones. Easy to get along with and sociable. Linda had friends but she selected the company she kept more carefully than Jimmy and didn't want the big group Wendy always hung out with. That morning Linda got dressed in her favorite skirt. The weather was nice enough still she could wear the shorter one. She hunted through her drawers for her knee-high stocking. The white ones with the tiny bit of lace on top. If she walked, none of the teachers would hassle her about her skirt length because they couldn't tell how short it really was. Besides, they couldn't send her home over less than an inch. Could they? Linda didn't care. It's not as if her parents would be home anyway. They were busy at work. She'd get yelled at for missing school and being sent home but it would pass once Jimmy did something even more stupid.

Linda carried her books in her arms as she stood in the lunch line. This school took  _forever_ to get anything done. She hated it. Classes were longer here than her last school and there was no shortage of teachers who wanted her to stand up in front of the class and introduce herself. She was partnered with some nerd for a math assignment she wasn't even around for when they started. Then in English her teacher wouldn't stop calling her Lynn, instead of Lynda. Despite the numerous times Linda corrected her. This school sucked. Lunch looked disgusting. She almost wished a teacher would send her home. She'd at least eat that way. She sighed as the line barely moved. Linda stretched her hands over her head, arching her back. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when she hit the person standing behind her.

"Sorry." She quickly said, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"It's okay." The boy smiled at her.

* * *

Danny Reagan was the oldest of four. He'd been in his fair share of trouble. Even with his father being a cop and grandfather being the police commissioner. Danny didn't mind school. He had friends, was popular enough. And he got pretty good grades. Enough that his parents didn't have to hassle him about studying but not good enough to be earned the title of nerd. In study hall that morning, he'd noticed a new girl in class. She had the prettiest smile he'd ever seen. Her hair was golden and her eyes were warm. Danny tried to look away but he couldn't. He swore her long, lean, legs went up to her chest. Danny watched as she studied her class schedule. He was working up the courage to say hi, when the bell rang. Danny's dream ended before it began. He hoped he'd see her tomorrow. At least be able to put a name to the pretty face.

He was talking with his friends in the lunch line later that day when he was gently hit in the head, "Hey!" He said to the girl in front of him. Danny would have kept talking but his eyes zoomed in on her skirt. He stared at her legs and the small slice of skin showing between the hem of the skirt and top of the stockings.

"Sorry." She said, clearly embarrassed, "I wasn't really paying attention."

Danny smiled, "It's okay." He watched as she turned around and huffed. The long line was taking longer than normal to get through.

He heard her sigh loudly, "Crap." She slipped out of line and took off running in the other direction. Danny wasn't sure what had happened but he hoped this wouldn't be the last time they spoke.

* * *

Linda went to pull her wallet out of her bag when she realized she'd left it in her locker. She sighed loudly, "Crap." She did the only thing she could do. Got out of the insanely long line and ran to her locker to get her wallet. She was sure there'd barely be food left when she got back to the line. This whole day sucked.

Linda was partially right. When she got back the line was almost gone but the cafeteria was filled. Almost every table full of students talking and laughing together. Linda hated this feeling. She hated being out of place. Linda stood looking around the room when she spotted the boy from the line waiving at her. She walked over to the mostly empty table he sat at.

"I saved you a seat." He smiled patting the one beside him.

"Oh. Uh...thanks." Linda put her tray down and sat next to the cute boy.

"You're new here right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Linda tried to twist the top of her juice bottle but it was on tight.

The boy gently took the bottle from her hands and popped the top off, "We have study hall together. I saw you this morning. My name's Danny." He held his hand out to shake hers.

"Linda." She smiled.

"That's a pretty name." Danny grinned watching her blush, "Hope your first day is going well."

"Thanks." Linda took a sip of the juice, "So you what, look out for girls who have no one to sit with at lunch? Like the welcoming committee?"

Danny shook his head, "No. I wasn't trying to...I just thought you looked a little lost. That maybe you could use a friendly face around here." 

"Thank you. It's good to have a friend in a new school." She said.

Danny and Linda made small talk for the rest of the lunch period. He introduced her to his friends and when her brother saw her in the hall, she introduced him to her new friend Danny. Little did either one know, that was the day they met their soulmate. From that day forward their hearts would forever belong to each other.

 

 


	28. "We can share.”

Linda was running late. She'd forgotten her algebra book at home and didn't have time to get it before class started. Linda groaned. She was already almost failing the class. Her parents would be so mad if they knew it was because she forgot to bring her book again. Linda walked into class and sat next to Danny. She sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Danny put his hand on his girlfriend's back.

"I forgot my book again. And I didn't get my homework done last night so I can't turn it in later." Linda frowned, "My parents are going to kill me."

Danny put his book between them, "Here. We can share." Danny kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Danny." Linda smiled, "Are we still on for Friday night?" She flipped Danny's math book to the correct page she needed.

"Yeah. Unless you have plans or something. But I'm still up for the drive in." Danny grinned.

"Good. Because I can use a night away from my parents. They were fighting again last night." Linda sighed.

"I'm sorry." Danny rubbed her back.

"It's like that's all they do since we moved here. They just keep yelling at each other." Linda frowned.

"What do they keep fighting about?" Danny asked. Being the son of a cop had instilled a constant need for answers and a longing to help.

Linda shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know. I heard my name a few times. And then my mom yelled that moving was all my fault." Linda said. She knew why they moved but she was afraid to say too much for fear of Danny getting upset.

"Why would it be your fault?" Danny wondered.

"Just because." Linda said.

Danny frowned. He could tell she wasn't telling him the whole truth but he didn't want to pressure her into talking if she wasn't ready for it.

* * *

That Friday night Danny picked Linda up in his car to head to the drive-in. She was wearing long black pants with a lacy white top, and heels.

"You look great." Danny held the car door open for her.

"Thanks. I've been dying to wear my new shirt." She smiled as she sat in the passenger seat.

Danny drove them to the drive-in, grabbing a popcorn and soda to share between the two of them. Linda slid over to sit closer to her boyfriend who put an arm around her shoulders. Danny grinned when Linda's head rested on his shoulder using it for cover when the movie scared her. They'd gone to see a back to back showing of scary movies to get excited for Halloween soon.

"You're okay. You're safe." He held her tight during a particularly scary scene. Danny's hand moved down Linda's back just barely touching the hem of her shirt. He let it rest there for a moment before daring to touch the small strip of skin between her shirt and pants. He immediately regretted his actions when she flinched, "Sorry." He retracted his hand.

Linda closed her eyes as they filled with tears. She didn't understand  how one simple action could make her so emotional. So scared. But she  _was_ in a car, in the dark with a boy. Granted it was her boyfriend but being in the same family hadn't stopped her uncle from hurting her so what was stopping her boyfriend.

"It's fine." Linda lied. She moved away from Danny a bit.

"Okay." Danny let her take a moment to breathe before he reached for her hand. He was worried when she moved her hand away before he could touch her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"It's not that. Not really." Linda said, "Let's just watch the movie."

Danny tried to watch the rest of the movie but every so often Linda was jump or get frightened. He couldn't focus on anything but his girlfriend. On the ride home they stopped at every high school kids usual make out spot.

"You sure you're okay?" Danny asked still not convinced. Linda nodded her head, "Then why own't you hold my hand?" He asked.

"I can't do that." Linda said quietly.

"Why not?" Danny wondered.

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me." Linda sniffled. She couldn't tell Danny. Not when they were just dating. She didn't even think she'd be able to tell him if they were married.

"You can tell me anything. I'll never hate you." Danny said, "I promise."

"You'll dump me. You'll never want to see me again." Linda wiped her eyes with her fingertips.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, "Please tell me. Maybe I can help. Trust me. I won't leave you."

Linda took a deep breath choosing to trust Danny's words, "Remember how I said we moved because of me?" She asked him. Linda watched Danny nod, "It's true. We moved out of the neighborhood because of what happened." Danny waited for Linda to collect her thoughts and finish speaking, "My uncle went to jail. Because he hurt me. He raped me and we couldn't stay where we used to live anymore. I couldn't be there without having nightmares. I couldn't stay there." Linda said.

"Oh Linda. I'm so sorry." Danny knew then that he'd kill the bastard who touched his girlfriend, "That's why you got scared when I touched you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head, "I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You didn't ask him to hurt you." Danny said, "You don't have to be sorry for being afraid." Danny hugged her tight, "I promise. You're always safe with me."

"Thank you." Linda hugged Danny, "Thank you." She mumbled. It would be weeks before Danny even tried to touch her other than holding her hand. He'd asked for consent, twice. She trusted him not to hurt her, and to listen to her. Linda let him slid his hand up her shirt. Linda knew from that day forward she'd always be able to trust his words and actions. Linda would always be the only way to get Danny to soften up. She'd always come first no matter what and Danny discovering this about her not only made him understand her better it also made him a better boyfriend and eventually a better husband.

 


	29. “I want you to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Danny/Linda pre-marriage and kids. :)

Danny held his fiance's hand as he drove to the next house on their list. For the time being Danny and Linda were staying in his apartment. But they knew once they got married they'd need more space. Especially for the kids they wanted already. Linda smiled as they drove up to a large yellow house. Danny and Linda met with the realtor on the front steps.

"So glad you guys could come see this one too today. It's a little out of your price range but we can talk to the owners and see what we can do about that." She said. The realtor opened the front door. The first thing Linda noticed was the high ceilings. The hardwood floors shined in the sunlight streaming from the open windows. Linda read over her paper the realtor had handed her. It was four bedrooms, three full bathrooms, office on the first floor, fully finished basement, skylight, and tons of space. The back yard was fenced in with a large deck that spanned the length of the house. The kitchen was huge. Lots of cabinets and counter space. The living room was enormous. Linda couldn't even visualize how they would use all that space. One of the big features in the living room was a large bay window with a seat under it.

"Wow. This is really big." Linda said.

"How much out of our price range is this one?" Danny asked. This was the third house they'd looked at in the area they wanted, with the good schools and affordable housing, that was still out of their price bracket.

"Not too much. We'll see what we can do to knock it down." The realtor was far more concerned with a sale than her two young clients needs.

Danny and Linda walked around the house. It was nice but it was just so much space. And being out of their price range they didn't see a need to try and get the seller to lower the price.

Linda sighed when she got back in Danny's car, "We're never going to find a place to live."

"Yes we will." Danny smiled, "Promise." He squeezed her hand, "We have one more to look at today. Then we can get some dinner." Danny smiled, "Anywhere you want."

"Home and without shoes on?" She asked, "I am exhausted from only a few hours sleep from when I got home last night and got up to house hunt today." Linda yawned.

Danny leaned over and kissed Linda's cheek at a stop light, "Yes dear." He grinned.

Linda giggled, "One more house, then home." She smiled wide.

Danny pulled up to the next house with the realtor. This one was in their price range but not in the right school district they wanted. As beautiful as the house was they turned it down as well. Danny and Linda thanked the realtor for her time and set off back to Danny's apartment.

"Why don't we circle around a bit?" Danny suggested, "We can see if we missed a house or something."

Linda nodded her head, "Alright." They drive up and down different streets, around the block, through neighborhoods. That's when Danny spotted it. A small "Open House" sign.

"Look at this little house." Danny pulled up to the curb, "Want to go take a look?"

"Sure. One more can't hurt." Linda liked how cozy the small house felt. They walked in the open door and were greeted by a young woman not much older than they were.

"Hi! Did you guys grab one of these?" She held out a paper talking about the house.

Danny shook his head, "Not yet." He took the paper offered.

"Feel free to walk around, check things out. My name is Erica if you have any questions. It's my Dad's house." She smiled.

"Why is he selling it?" Linda asked.

"My mom passed. So he's coming to live with my husband and our kids in Rhode Island." Erica explained, "Kitchen had new cabinets in a few months ago and my dad and uncle finished the basement two years ago."

"Thanks." Linda smiled, "Look at how cute this kitchen is." Linda said to Danny. Danny kept his arm around her waist as they walked around. Once through the kitchen they walked into the dining room. Linda loved how the first floor looped around. It was spacious but not so big she felt like she was lost inside. The large yard was fenced in with a shed off to the side. Upstairs was the master bedroom with a large bathroom attached, and two smaller bedrooms. One full bath and tons of closet space. Downstairs was perfect for another bedroom for guests or for a rec room. Danny could tell by the way Linda looked, she loved the place.

"I wonder how much." Danny said. They made their way upstairs to find Erica to talk about the house. Linda's happy bubble burst when it was too high from their price range. She grumpily got in the car.

"We're never moving out of your apartment." She sighed.

"Yes we are. We just have to keep looking." Danny said.

Later that evening as Linda fell asleep to the TV Danny called Erica to see about the price one last time. After almost an hour he woke Linda up with good news.

"Linda." Danny said excitedly, "We got it! We got the house! If you still want it. We can take it!"

"What house?" She yawned, slowly waking up.

"The one you liked. The one on Locust Street!" Danny grinned.

Linda thought for a moment, "How? We don't have that much money." Linda was completely confused.

Danny smiled, "I want you to be happy. So I called back and talked to the daughter for a while who then talked to her father, who I talked to who is willing to let it go for a lower price. As he put it, he and his wife lived their happiest years there and he'd like to make sure the next couple that lives there has the same experience. He needs it sold and he doesn't like the people that want to buy but he likes us." Danny hugged his fiance, "We got the house."

"We got the house?!" Linda half asked, half yelled in excitement.

"We got the house!" Danny smiled wide.

"Oh my God!" Linda almost tackled Danny with the force of her hug, "This is amazing! We have a house! With a yard, and good schools and everything we wanted!"

Danny kissed his fiance, "I'm glad you're happy." 

"I love you!" Linda couldn't stop her ear to ear grin from spreading.

"I love you." Danny held her close. They'd have to start packing soon. If they could get out of the apartment in under two weeks they wouldn't have to pay next months rent. Which would save on them money. Especially with an upcoming wedding to look forward too.


	30. "Marry me"

Linda loved her boyfriend. She always felt so loved and cared for when he was around. She'd been welcomed into his family with open arms. There was something about his family that was always so warm and inviting. Linda never felt as if she wasn't just as important as everyone else when it came to Danny's parents. For prom when Linda needed help getting her hair done it was Mary Reagan who helped put it up. It was Erin and Mary who would help Linda plan her eventual wedding to Danny. It was Henry, Joe, Jamie and Frank who would help Danny and Linda move into their first home. So while she sat at the dinner table between her boyfriend and his grandfather Linda relished in the closeness of the family. The first dinner was slightly awkward but after dating so long Linda had become close with his family. She'd spent time with Erin talking about boys and even getting ready for a date with Danny with Erin helping pick out her outfit. Linda had spent the night over at the Reagan's, on the couch or in Erin's room, when her own parents weren't around or Linda didn't want to be home.

This particular Sunday dinner Danny didn't stop grabbing her hand or putting his arm around the back of her chair. Linda thought nothing of it as she laughed as Erin teased Jamie and Joe and Danny bickered back and forth. Henry always told Linda that the dinner table was where they could talk about anything. So when she was having a crappy day or had something on her mind she didn't hesitate to ask them what they thought or for advice. Today's topic had mostly been on Danny and his plans after graduation. Linda always knew he was planning on going into the police academy. He'd told her as much when they first started dating seriously.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Mary asked.

"Mom, coming from this family. It's what I've wanted since I was three." Danny smiled, "I have a plan set."

"Oh you do, do you?" Frank smiled, "Let's hear it."

"Marines, police academy, marry Linda, have kids together. All that stuff you do with the person you love." Danny rattled off.

"What?" Linda asked. They'd talked about marriage and kids in the abstract but not as it was actually going to happen. In the back of her mind she'd wanted to marry him when they'd first started dating. But until now she wasn't sure exactly how Danny felt.

"Wait. What?" Jamie asked.

"What did you say?" Mary asked.

"Do what with Linda?" Erin smiled wide.

"You're _so_ dumb." Joe rolled his eyes. When he saw his big brother with a ring box Joe had cornered him. Danny said he was planning on proposing to Linda. He just had to wait for the perfect time. It seems Danny's mouth spoke before his brain registered the words.

Danny looked around the stunned table realizing what he'd said, "Oh...shit." He felt like there was no way to stuff the secret back in the bag.

"Language!" Frank reprimanded his son.

"You think about marrying me?" Linda blushed.

Danny looked at her, "Well, yeah. Of course I do."

"Really?" Linda smiled.

"Yeah. I do. I think about marrying you. Having kids with you. Spending our lives together." Danny grinned. He thought for a long moment, "So I had a way better plan for this but it's kinda out there now." Danny took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God." Linda breathed.

"Linda. The day we met I never imagined you'd be so important to me. I never thought I'd meet the love of my life so soon. The day I told you I loved you didn't just mean, I love you. It meant I care about you, I want the best for you, I will always  protect you. I will never leave you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are the one I chose to spend every second of every day with forever. There isn't anyone I can ever imagine spending the rest of my life with. I want to grow old with you beside me and to be able to say I lived an amazing life with you. The day I realized I wanted to marry you was the day I caught myself smiling for no reason then realized it was because it was because I was thinking about you. Linda in you, I've not only found my closest, most trusted friend, I found the love of my life. Linda, I don't want another day to go by without you beside me. I love you, Linda. Will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife? Will you marry me?" Danny pulled out the ring he'd stashed in his pocket. He wasn't sure when would be the best moment to propose. Since he bought the ring he'd keep it on him in case he found himself ready.

Linda's eyes were filled with happy tears and the tips of her ears were burning red, "Oh Danny." Linda looked down at him looking up at her, "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She grinned. Linda wiped the happy tear away from her cheek.

Danny placed the diamond ring on her finger, "I love you."

"I love you." Linda wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him tenderly, "I love you so much Danny." Linda smiled against his lips. Linda blushed harder when everyone around started clapping and congratulating them. Linda buried her head in his chest as she blushed, "I can not believe you did this in front of everyone." Linda grinned.

"Oh I can!" Joe piped up, "Danny's always been one to show off!" He teased.

"Shut up." Danny said to his brother, "I love you." He hugged his fiancee tightly.

"Oh my God, I have to tell my parents." Linda gasped.

"They won't like this at all." Danny said softly.

Linda shook her head, "It's not the first time you've done something they don't like." She smiled.

"I guarantee it won't be the last." Danny grinned.

Linda laughed softly. She looked down at the ring Danny had picked out. She'd never felt so loved before. Everyone around the table was happy for them. Linda hoped she'd always feel as loved at the Reagan dinner table as she did right now.


	31. "I need you."

Danny Reagan never imagined himself driving in his car at ten o'clock at night hunting for his girlfriend.

She'd called his house crying from a payphone on the corner of eighth street, "Danny?! I need you! You need to come get me! Please!" She sobbed over the phone.

Danny barely got the address out of her between her crying. She sobbed over and over begging him to come get her. When Danny pulled up to where she said she was he almost didn't recognize her. She was huddled on the ground in the payphone with a dark hooded jacket covering her with a duffel bag and her school backpack in her arms. Lightning lit up the sky as the thunder rattled the phone booth around her. When Linda saw her boyfriend step out of his car she practically flew into his arms.

"Danny!" She sobbed against his chest.

Danny held her tightly, "It's cold. C'mon. Let's get in the car." He grabbed her two wet bags and steered her to the passenger seat of his car. Her hands shook so badly she could barely buckle her own seat belt. Danny didn't ask any questions. Just turned the heat up and started driving towards his house.

Once they arrived Danny and Linda tiptoed up to his room, "We need to be quiet. My mom is sleeping and my dad's at work." He carefully shut his bedroom door, "Linda, what happened? Are you okay? Do I need to wake my mom up?" He asked not knowing what was going on.

Linda shook her head, "No, no. Don't wake her. Please. I ran away. I'm not going back. I can't." She started to cry again.

Danny put his arms around her, "It's okay. It's alright." He said softly.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Linda asked, "I just want to dry off and change. I'm really really cold." She said through chattering teeth.

"Yeah. Sure." Danny nodded his head. The pair quietly walked down the hall to bathroom. Danny handed her some towels out of the linen closet. He waited in the hall wondering what had happened to his girlfriend while she got changed. He knew his dad was due home soon. He just hoped it was after Linda was back in his bedroom. Danny's wish came true when she opened the door looking a little better than when she went in with soggy wet clothes, "You can just put them in the basket. My mom will think they are Erin's and wash them." Danny was sure it would work despite Linda and Erin being different sizes.

Linda did as told and walked back to Danny's room holding his hand. She nervously sat on his bed, "I'm sorry about all this." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay Linda. I'm your boyfriend. If It's not my job to protect you or pick you up in the middle of the night then what good am I?" He asked, "It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, "Do your parents know where you are?" 

Linda shook her head, "I ran away from home. I can't tell them or they can find me. And then they can make me go home. And then...And then my dad will kill me." Linda sniffled.

"What? What happened Linda?" Danny was scared for his girlfriend. 

Linda looked down. She pulled her sleeve up to show Danny a fingerprint shaped bruise on her arm. It looked like someone had grabbed her and held on too tight or pulled her by the arm, "He's drunk again."

"Oh my God." Danny frowned.

"He was yelling at my mom and I was downstairs. When I tried to go to my room he grabbed me. He started yelling at me. Said I was nothing. I was useless and unimportant. That if I wasn't...If I wasn't such a whore I wouldn't even have a boyfriend. That I'm a slut like my mother because you and I have had sex. He told me that I was a worthless, waste of space." Linda cried, "He shoved me then told me I was ugly and wouldn't make a good wife because my mom is my only example and she's horrible. Told me I'm fat and disgusting. He-he...he grabbed at me and told me I'm nothing without a man and that I'd never find one because I'm such a useless pathetic girl who is going to Hell for my sins." Linda told Danny. She broke down crying into his arms, "I couldn't stay there. I couldn't listen to him like that. He's so mean when he's drinking. He's always so angry. And it's getting so much worse now. I couldn't stay. I didn't know where to go. I didn't know what to do." Linda sobbed.

Danny rubbed her back, "It's okay. He's a liar. You're amazing, beautiful, wonderful, smart, funny, gorgeous. He's lying. Linda even if we never had sex on Prom night I'd still be your boyfriend. I love you. I love you so much." Danny kissed the top of her head, "You stay here. As long as you want. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

"Don't tell your parents. Please. I don't want mine to find out where I am and then they'll make me go back home." Linda cried.

"Okay. You can hide out here for a few days. I won't tell anyone." Danny agreed, "C'mon. Why don't you lay down?" He suggested, "I'll sleep on the floor. You can sleep on my bed." Linda nodded her head. She let Danny tuck her into his bed, inhaling the scent of her boyfriend. She tried to stop the tears but it didn't work. Danny got up from his spot on the floor, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm scared." Linda told him meekly, "Can you hold me?" She asked scared of him saying no.

Danny quickly was next to her under the blanket holding her tight, "It's okay Linda. You're okay. I've got you. You're safe. I promise. I'll always keep you safe. I'll always protect you." Danny repeated over and over not knowing what would help his girlfriend. Not knowing that this would be a promise he would keep for the rest of his life.

* * *

 

Two days and lots of questions later Linda knew she'd always have family with the Reagan's. Not only had Danny's mother said she could stay for as long as wanted and was always welcome. She even slipped Linda a copy of the house key for whenever Linda needed it. Danny's father went to Linda's house and told her father that if he didn't enroll in Alcoholics Anonymous group, child services would be called. Linda was only seventeen and still legally a child. Even Danny's grandfather had scared the Hell out of Linda's father. She stayed a week with the Reagan's. Thankful that she was able to stay in Danny's room. His parents didn't say anything about it other than they needed to be quiet and considerate of everyone else in the house. At their age they were almost adults but it was still Frank and Mary's home. The week was too short for Linda. She sobbed the whole car ride back to her house scared that her father would keep drinking and things would get worse. But Danny assured her that things would get better. Because school was almost over, and he was going to stay by her side no matter what. Danny promised his girlfriend that for as long as he was alive, even if they weren't together anymore, he would always keep her safe. Twenty years later Danny still kept Linda safe. He still stood by her side. He still kept his word, protecting her at any and all costs.

 


	32. "Don't cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers in this for the movie/book Fault In Out Stars.

Linda Reagan's emotions often ran a roller coaster ride. Some days more than others. Today however, in the middle of the week, she was sitting on the couch sobbing. Big, fat, tears slid down her cheeks as she cried uncontrollably. Linda was thankful the kids were in bed. She was afraid she'd scare them with her tears. Fact was, she was watching _A Fault In Our Stars_. They'd just found out Gus had more tumors and Linda was crying. That ugly, PMS, hormonal, the-world-is-ending, crying. Danny walked in the front door after a long tour startled to see his wife so upset.

He quickly made his way to her side, "Linda. What's wrong?" He held her in his arms, "What happened? Are you okay? Are the kids alright?" His heart almost stopped not knowing what could cause her to be so upset, "Honey, don't cry. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Gus is gonna die!" She dropped her head onto Danny's shoulder as her body shook while she sobbed.

"What?! Who?" Danny wondered if she was talking about a coworker or friend that he couldn't remember the name of.

"Gus!" Linda pointed at the TV, "And he's going to die and then Hazel will be all alone and she's going to die soon too! But she's going to lose Gus first!" Linda cried.

Danny looked at the TV, then back to his wife, "Gus is the guy on the movie?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Linda said as if that was clear from the start.

"Oh. Okay." Danny nodded his head. He rubbed his wife's back in small circles not knowing what to say at the moment.

"It's so sad! He's so young! And Hazel loves him!" Linda wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"But it's a movie honey. It's okay." Danny was clearly confused as to how she could be so emotional over a movie.

"I know that! But it's such a sad story. They're so young and in love! And they are going to die. She's going to lose him!" Linda buried her head in the crook of Danny's neck.

"So turn it off if it makes you this upset." Danny reached for the remote.

Linda stopped him, "But I want to cry." She said.

"What?" Danny Reagan always thought he was a smart man. But in this moment he couldn't have felt more stupid. Why on Earth would his wife  _want_ to cry like this?

"I want to cry. I need to." She tried to explain, "Never mind. You don't get it. It's a woman thing." She shook her head. Linda watched a few more minutes before starting to cry again when Gus told Hazel he wanted her to write his eulogy, "And now she has to do his eulogy too!" Linda wept as the movie progressed. 

She didn't even notice when Sean walked up from the basement. He saw his Dad trying to get his Mom to stop crying, "It's no use. She's been crying like that from the end of _The Notebook_ , through some movie with Channing Tatum and his wife forgets everything, and now this one." Sean grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"You couldn't have given me a heads up?" Danny asked his second oldest son.

Sean shrugged his shoulders, "She said she was fine. It was just a sad movie. What was I supposed to do? Call you and tell you Mom's lost it?" He retreated to the basement with his late night snack.

Danny sighed watching Sean hide away. He looked back to his wife, "I'm just going to sit here and let you cry. Okay? I'm not sure if you want me to help you stop crying or what but if this is movie three like this I think this should be the last one." Danny sat on the couch pulling his wife half into his lap so he could hold her close.

"Now she's reading him the eulogy." Linda cried, "If it was you I couldn't do it." She shook her head, "There's no way I could do that."

"But I'm okay. I'm not dying." Danny said.

"But if you  _were_..." Linda closed her eyes tight as fresh tears made their way down now having the thought of her husband dying in her mind.

"Linda, I'm not. I'm fine." He kissed her cheek, "Shh. It's okay." He pressed soft kissed to the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Danny held Linda through the funeral and the end of the movie. He wiped her tears when she sobbed as Hazel read the eulogy Gus wrote for her. When the credits rolled and Ed Sheeran started singing Linda refused to let Danny turn off the TV until the song was over.

"It's just so sad." Linda put her head on Danny's shoulder, "They were so young! And they deserved so much more time together!"

"But it's a movie and it's supposed to be sad." Danny explained.

"But not like  _that_." Linda took a deep breath trying to stop the sobbing.

"Can you explain the whole 'you need to cry' thing?" Danny asked her wondering what the Hell she was talking about. No person 'needs to cry'. At least not in Danny's mind. He needed Linda to explain it since he was completely lost.

"It's a PMS thing." Linda sniffled.

"Okay." He nodded, "But you're okay? Right?" Danny wondered not understanding but accepting that he'd never really 'get it'.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She nodded her head. Linda took a deep breath, "I think I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed." She kissed her husband's cheek.

"Want some company?" He asked always up for sharing shower time.

"No! God Danny! Is that  _all_ you think about?!" Linda huffed up the stairs as her mood went from sad to annoyed in under sixty seconds.

Danny watched his wife storm up the stairs wondering exactly which button did he push to switch her mood like that. Then deciding that sitting downstairs with a beer and the Ranger game might be his safest bet for the rest of the night.


	33. "Did you eat?"

Linda had only been married for just over a year when she got the phone call that she never thought she'd get. Danny was injured at work. He was in the hospital and being taken to surgery. They couldn't wait for her to get there. He needed surgery now. Linda arrived at the hospital dazed and upset. She'd been crying since she got the phone call. The second she saw Mary and Frank in the waiting room she was held between both of them.

"How is he?" Linda cried.

"We don't know. They won't tell us anything and he's still in surgery." Mary hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Frank, what happened?" Linda asked as Mary made her sit down.

"He was stabbed. He lost a lot of blood. That's all I know." Frank lied. He couldn't tell Linda or Mary what had actually happened. It was still an open case.

Linda looked around at the sea of blue surrounding the halls, "Are they all usually here when someone gets hurt?" She asked praying the answer was yes.

Mary nodded her head, "Always. It's to show support for the officer and his family."

"So it's not because he's..." Linda couldn't bring herself to say 'dead.'

"No, no, no. Danny's going to be okay. He's going to be just fine." Mary smiled.

"I was so excited tonight to see him. He has to be okay." Linda wiped her eyes, "He just has to be. I'm pregnant." She told her mother-in-law.

"You're what?!" Mary exclaimed.

"I found out today. I hadn't been feeling well so Danny pushed me to go to the doctor even though I was sure it's just the flu or something. And I'm pregnant. It's not the flu. He was half right. I'm pregnant. I can't have a baby without him. Our baby needs its father. He has to be okay." Linda felt Mary hug her tightly.

"God had a plan. And I don't think you being a single mother is part of that. Danny is going to be just fine." Mary kissed Linda's cheek, "I'm so happy for you."

Linda nodded her head, "Thank you."

The wait to see her husband was one of the longest she'd ever experienced. When the doctor called her back to see Danny, Linda didn't know what to expect. The doctor explained his injuries but Linda still wasn't prepared. The tubes all over him. The bandage on his neck. The amount of blood he lost. The way his body looked like it fought the hardest battle it had ever seen. The way he looked like he was going to die, despite being hooked up to all these machines. Everything beeped loudly over and over again. The bright lights made Danny's skin look pale and clammy. His hand was limp as he lay in the hospital bed fighting not to leave his wife and unborn child. Linda sat next to him sobbing. She couldn't speak. She was terrified that one wrong touch would make him crash down. Linda cried herself to sleep at his side for days until he finally started to wake up.

"Danny!" Linda kissed him as gently as she could but being so excited to see his eyes open she couldn't restrain herself, "Oh Danny! Thank God you're okay!" She hugged him tightly.  
"You've been crying." He noticed her red, puffy eyes and dark circles underneath, "I'm okay." He lied.

"Your carotid artery was severed by some psycho with a knife. You're not okay. You are but you're not. Luckily someone saved your life by putting pressure on it almost immediately but you lost so much blood. And you almost died. you're not okay Danny." Linda started to cry.

"Hey. No tears. I'm tired. I'm hurt. But I think I'm okay." He tried to reason with her. Danny took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I love you."

"I love you more." Linda kissed his lips.

"I love you the most." Danny smiled.

Linda shook her head, "I get two votes now." She said. Danny looked at her with confusion written on his face, "I'm pregnant. I found out the day you were admitted. That's why I haven't been feeling well. It's not the flu."

"You're pregnant?" Danny asked, "You...you're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?"

Linda nodded, "Yeah. And I want a little boy. Just like you."

"I want a girl just like her Mommy." Danny smiled, "We're going to have a baby!"

"How about we start with you home, and healthy?" Linda's stomach chose that moment to rumble.

"Are you hungry? Did you eat? Do you need to eat? I know nothing about babies. We need to read a book. Oh my God Linda!" Danny rambled happily.

"I ate but I'm hungry again. You gave me this thing so you get to feed it." Linda smiled. Two weeks in the hospital and Danny was finally released. He'd ripped stitches a few days ago and needed them fixed and restitched.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Linda asked as Danny paced himself going up the stairs.

"I'm okay. I've got you and our baby and I'm okay. That's all I need." Danny smiled. He made it up to their bedroom and sat on the bed to catch his breath. The stairs were harder than he thought. He remembered back to what the doctor had said about working out. That he wouldn't be back to himself for another few weeks. Danny prayed he'd be back before then. They couldn't afford the time off work. Not now that there was going to be three of them. Danny caught himself rubbing Linda's flat stomach while they lay together.

"It's so tiny." Danny smiled, "I'm so happy Linda. All I've ever wanted was children with you. To love you for the rest of my life." Danny sighed in content. He never dreamed they'd have five kids some day. That some day they'd adopt a little girl that would domino effect into a set of the most beautiful twins he'd ever seen. Danny Reagan was happy. In this tiny moment. The first moment where he and Linda became parents.


	34. "Don't go!"

Dinner with Linda's fiancee's family was always fun. His siblings relentlessly teasing him about how he sat with his arm around her chair, his hand on her leg, even holding hands with her, was all a reason for his younger siblings to pick on him. But Danny took it in stride. Told them when they found the love of their life they wouldn't want to let go either. Danny's parents, Mary and Frank, would comment on how cute it was that they sat so close together. 

Linda helped Erin and Mary with the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen before she and Danny headed on a weekend vacation for the long weekend.

"You sure you don't want to take some of these leftovers?" Mary asked Linda for the fifth time.

"I'm sure. We've both haven't been home a lot lately. Between work and school. Most of my meals aren't hot or I'm grabbing something in the cafeteria and I know Danny's been the same way. Besides, we are headed out for a weekend away. No school, no work. Just a nice relaxing weekend while it's still winter break." Linda smiled, "But thank you. It's so nice of you to offer."

"You're family. It's my job to make sure you're fed." Mary hugged her soon to be daughter-in-law.

The women made their way to the living room where all the guys were watching the Ranger game. Linda sat beside Danny on the couch, curling her feet up, "Who's winning?" She asked.

"Rangers." Danny put his arm around her shoulders holding her close. 

"Yes!" Danny, Joe, Henry, and Frank shouted when a goal was made.

Linda smiled. She loved watching Danny interact with his family. It was so much different than hers. It was times like these that made her see just how important his family would be to her as it was to him. She knew that by marrying Danny she'd be gaining so much more than she could have ever imagined when they started dating.

When the game finished in overtime, the snow had finally stopped but turned to freezing rain, "We should get going." Danny peeked outside, "It's not going to let up and I don't want to drive much later." He looked at his watch.

"You can stay here." Frank offered, "I know you are supposed to check in at the hotel tonight but you can drive out tomorrow morning."

"Thanks. But, We'll be okay. I'll make Danny drive." Linda grinned putting more faith in his driving skills than her own.

"Seatbelts on." Frank reminded them both knowing how Danny hated wearing his, "Be careful." He hugged Danny before hugging Linda, "You kids drive safe. Let me know you two made it to the hotel safe."

"We will." Danny promised, "Love you, Mom." He kissed his mother's cheek.

"We love you, Linda." Mary hugged her tight.

"Love you too." Linda had never felt so accepted and loved before. It still hit her with surprise when she realized just how important she was to Danny's family.

Danny held Linda's hand out to the car, opening her door and letting her get in first. On the ride to the hotel, Linda tried to stop herself from yawning but couldn't. She was exhausted. She'd stayed up late last night studying, she'd done laundry and cleaned the apartment that morning, then they hung out at Danny's parent's house for the whole day since they were missing Sunday dinner this weekend, and now the moon was high in the night sky. Linda could tell by how carefully Danny was driving that the roads were slippery out. So she sat back in the seat letting him concentrate on driving. She was almost asleep when she felt the car spin.

In front of them, a box truck hit a patch of black ice. It spun in circles before tipping onto its side. The tires squealed as Danny swerved to avoid slamming into the truck only to start spinning as well. He tried to turn out of the spin but they were too close to the guardrail. His car hit the metal rail, flipping over it and rolling down the small hill they were on. Linda heard the crunching metal and busting glass as she screamed in total fear. The car rocked to a stop as it landed upside down. 

"DANNY!" Linda yelled. She could taste blood in her mouth. She hurt all over as she hung upside down with her seatbelt still on, "DANNY!" Linda's body shook as she went into shock, "DANNY!" She carefully turned her head to see if he was still in the car. To see if he was still alive. What Linda saw would haunt her for many years to come. Danny was buckled into the driver's seat, unconscious and blood all over his head, trickling out of his ear. Linda knew he must have a major head wound to have that much blood matted into his hair, "DANNY!" She yelled trying to wake him up. It was then that she realized he wasn't breathing. Knowing she only had moments to act, Linda unbuckled her own seat belt. She didn't think she'd fall that hard on her head, "OW! DANNY!" Linda army crawled do him in the small confines of the twisted car. She thought she smelled gasoline. Linda knew they needed to get out. Using every ounce of strength she could find, Linda unbuckled Danny's seatbelt and dragged him out of the car as far away as she could before laying him on his back.

Linda took a second to regulate her own breathing before checking her fiance. Linda knew she was panicking when she couldn't remember the first thing to do. She took a deep breath, A B C. Airway, Breathing, Circulation. Airway, Breathing, Circulation. She repeated the three words in her head over and over. Linda carefully tilted Danny's neck up to open his airway. She pinched his nose closed and breathed in two rescue breaths. Then she checked his pulse. Linda paled when she didn't find one. Now on autopilot, Linda started to administer CPR.

"No!" She said as she compressed his chest, "Don't go! You can't go! Not yet! No!" She was so focused on saving his life, that she hadn't noticed she'd been crying, "Danny. You can't go! Not now! Stay with me! Don't leave! Breathe God dammit! Breathe!" Linda continued compressions and breathing. Linda looked up at the sky praying, "You can't have him! Not now! It's not time yet!" She screamed to the universe. She was only relieved when his pulse came back. Now she just needed to get him to breathe on his own. When rescue crews arrived they had to drag her from his body. Linda refused all medical treatment unless she could ride with him. Not wanting her to have a panic attack they let her go with Danny in the ambulance. Linda sobbed when she saw Danny's eyes flutter open for a moment before closing again.

At the hospital, Linda gave them Danny's parents information to call for both of them. Danny was whisked away for x-rays and scans while they took Linda separately. Linda hadn't felt much pain while she put so much effort into saving Danny that now as the adrenaline wore off she felt like she'd been in the worst pain of her life. She wished someone was with her. She hated being alone. She hated being scared. Now she was both. Linda's silent prayers were answered when Mary pushed her way through the door.

"That's my daughter!" She screamed at a doctor holding her back, "MY DAUGHTER!" Mary yelled, "Linda!" Mary ran over to her, "Oh honey! Are you alright?!"

Linda cried as Mary held her carefully, "Danny. He's hurt badly." Linda sobbed.

"Frank is with him. I'm going to stay here with you." Mary pulled up a chair and held Linda's hand, "You're going to be just fine."

"Okay." Linda wasn't sure what to say. She nodded her head grateful someone was there with her. Now she wasn't so alone. It would be hours before Linda heard word on Danny. According to Frank, Danny would be in the hospital for a week or so but then allowed to go home. He'd already woken up and asked for Linda. Somehow between, Henry's pull, Frank having friends in high places and the general hospital staff being _scared_ of Mary Reagan, Linda was moved to Danny's private room for them to share for the weekend.

"I know it's not the plan." Mary said, "But at least you two are together."

Linda looked over at her and Danny's joined hands between their hospital beds, "It's perfect.' Linda sniffled, "Thank you." 

"We love you too, Mom." Danny smiled. Danny looked over at his fiancee, "I love you, Linda."

"I love you more." She squeezed his hand.

"I love you the most." Danny smiled not knowing the weight of how important those phrases would ever become to the two of them. He was so happy with Linda by his side. He may have broken bones and need to rest up but he'd do it all again just to make sure she survived something as horrific as the car accident. He'd do anything for her. Even if it meant losing his own life. Danny had never loved anyone or anything as much as he loved Linda. He never wanted to find out what life was like without her. 


	35. "Have I mentioned how lucky I am?"

Linda laid on her boyfriend's bed with her back against his pillows, in his room reading a book for English class. Her house was too loud, too noisy, too irritating to be in the last few days. Therefore, Linda had convinced her parents to let her go with Danny after school to get homework done. Unfortunately, it seemed that Linda was the only one doing any homework. Danny was supposed to be studying for a math test but every time Linda flipped a page and glanced up it seemed he was studying her instead.

"Do you need something?" She asked after almost a chapter of Danny watching her.

"No." He shook his head.

Linda looked at him confused, "Okay." She wondered what he was up to.

Danny walked from his small homework desk to the bed and sat beside her, "Have I mentioned how lucky I am?" He asked out of the blue.

"Lucky? For what?" Linda put her book down.

Danny laid beside her propping up on one elbow, "To be in love with you." He smiled.

"Danny, you're so sweet." Linda kissed his lips, "I love you."

"I love you more." He teased.

"I love you most." Linda smiled at him kissing him once again.

Danny put his hand on her hip sliding closer to her before kissing his girlfriend. It had become one of his favorite things to do. He knew Linda had certain boundaries and comfort levels. He never pushed her but he had to wonder what the rest of the boys in their grade were doing with their girlfriends. It may be a Catholic school but that didn't mean everyone was innocent. They were still teenagers after all.

"We're never going to finish homework like this." Linda smiled.

"Yeah well, no one said we had to finish before dinner. Your curfew isn't until ten right?" He double checked. Linda nodded her head, "Then we're good for a little while. My mom will call us when dinner is ready and as long as we don't rush downstairs no one will know I've been making out with my amazing, beautiful, pretty, wonderful, girlfriend for the last hour."

"Okay but last time we did this Joe knew. Somehow. He knew when he saw you I think." Linda fiddled with the buttons on Danny's shirt.

"That's because he takes after my dad and grandpa. He's going to be a cop. Just like them. A detective probably. With the way, he figures things out. It wouldn't be surprising." Danny brushed her hair behind her ears, "Can we do less talking about  my brother and do more kissing?"

"Of course." Linda kissed him softly and sweetly. The two carried on until Danny's mom called them down for dinner. After a quick check in the mirror, Linda deemed herself presentable to the family. She sat in her usual spot beside Danny with his hand in hers.

"How's studying coming?" Joe asked, "I hear Mrs. Sanders English Lit class is really hard." He said to Linda.

"It is. She's one of the toughest teachers. But it's okay. I can do it. At least I hope I can." Linda smiled.

"You will honey." Danny's mother patted Linda's hand, "You're a smart girl. You'll be able to pass the class. I believe in you."

"Thank you." Linda smiled. It was so nice to have love and support from someone. She would realize too late that her family wouldn't be the one she was born into but the one she was sharing a meal with. One that she stumbled upon without realizing it one day. Sure she'd had fantasies about marrying Danny. Plenty of times. But she was sure it wasn't likely. That this would last for the rest of senior year and they'd both move on. Not many people marry their high school sweetheart. But even still, she liked feeling the never ending support and love from both of Danny's parents.

"That's good that studying is going well. What about you Danny? You're doing what homework?" Joe inquired.

"Math. What's with the questions?" Danny asked his little brother.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering what part of studying means you miss a button on your shirt when you put it back on before dinner." Joe smirked. Every Reagan turned their head to Danny as Linda blushed a deep red. While making out Danny had unbuttoned his shirt while Linda placed her bare hand over his chest to feel his heartbeat.

"I was just...uh...we were...." Danny didn't know what to saw with his family around him and his deep red girlfriend beside him.

"Stop picking on them. You know they were making out." Erin rolled her eyes, "It's obvious. See. Linda is blushing so you know they were at least kissing."

"Plase God change the top subject." Danny could feel the embarrassment creep up his face, "Okay. Let's talk about something else."

"I like talking about you and Linda. Like the time you two went out in the city." Joe teased.

"No. You just like picking on us." Danny said irritably.

"Joe, quit teasing your brother. Danny, be careful and respectful." Frank said without missing a beat, "Why don't we focus on dinner?"

"It's delicious." Erin complimented.

"I haven't had a hot meal like this since the last time I had dinner over here." Linda said.

"Yeah. It's really good mom." Danny grinned.

"It's your Grandpa Henry's recipe." Mary smiled.

"It's a great one." Joe said to his mother.

Linda looked around the table seeing her family and how close they were. She prayed that one day she'd also be that close. That she would be that important. That she would have the family ties she longed for. That she'd be loved and protected for the rest of her life. Linda looked around as everyone complimented Mary on her cooking. She prayed one day she'd find a love like that. She just didn't realize her love was already in her life. Sitting beside her.


	36. "I'll always be here"

Linda's hands shook as she and Danny walked to her front door. She was scared. Terrified. Her parents hadn't made it unknown that they didn't like Danny Reagan. They made it very clear that they wanted someone who was 'better' in their eyes. They didn't like the way Danny's family was all cops. That he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. They thought their daughter could find someone so much more stable and less dangerous. They always thought Linda needed someone to take care of her. That she'd never be able to handle the stress of being involved with a cop. Besides, being a cop just wasn't good enough for Linda's parents. Then the fact that since her father had lost his job recently and started drinking more, Linda was petrified to tell him she was marrying the man they didn't like.

"It's going to be okay." Danny squeezed his fiancee's hand tight. He'd proposed over Sunday night dinner in front of his whole family. Linda managed to keep it a secret from her parents for a week while they tried to figure out how to tell her parents. Linda couldn't do it alone so Danny said he'd go with her when he dropped her off.

"You don't know that." Linda shook her head.

"I know that I love you. And that I'm going to marry you. As long as you want to marry me too." He smiled.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She unlocked the front door. The fact that there was no screaming or yelling might mean that her father wasn't drunk today. She prayed that was the case, "Mom?! Dad?!" Linda called out.

"Kitchen!" Her mother yelled.

"Here it goes." Linda took a deep breath leading Danny towards the kitchen.

"Oh good. You're back. Hopefully, they fed you because we didn't save any leftovers for you. Seeing as how you choose to spend more time there than here, yet again." Her mother sighed with her back towards Danny and Linda. She frowned when she saw Danny holding Linda's hand, "Thank you for dropping her off. You can go." She dismissed him.

"Actually Mom, Dad. We have something to tell you." Linda chewed her bottom lip.

"You got her pregnant?!" Linda's father rose from his seat at the table.

"No! No, Sir!" Danny shook his head, "Not at all."

"Danny proposed. And I said yes and we're going to get married." Linda smiled. She held her left hand out to show the ring her fiancee had slipped on her finger.

There was a moment of silence and tension that filled the room. Linda looked from her Mom to her Dad, then to Danny not knowing what to say or do next.

"You're not marrying her. Take that foolish ring off. You are too young to get married." Her mother said.

"I'm almost eighteen." Linda argued, "I'll be eighteen before I start college in the fall."

"Then you want to act like an adult?" Her father stood tall, "Then get out of my house!" He bellowed, "You will not defy your own parents in our home. You will live by our rules or you won't live here at all!" He threatened. Linda could tell by the way he stumbled towards her, he'd been drinking all day again.

"Daddy, I just..." Linda flinched as she saw his hand swing towards her. She opened them only when she didn't feel the slap against her cheek.

"You're not going to hit her." Danny stood in front of Linda holding her father's wrist, "You don't have to like me. You don't even have to want me to marry your daughter. But I love her. And she loves me. So we are getting married whether you like it or not. You don't have to like it. Or even give it your blessing. Or even be there. But you're not going to hit her because you can't control your alcohol." Danny said strongly.

"Danny, let's just go." Linda put her hands on his arm trying to calm everyone down.

"She's going to pack what she wants and needs, then we'll leave. Her family will come back this weekend for anything else." Danny said. If her parents were going to yell at her and her father was going to drunkenly hit her, there's no way Danny would leave her here. Even though he hadn't talked to his parents he knew they wouldn't let her stay there either. They'd already threatened Linda's parents with child services since she was still a minor. But it hadn't helped. Her father still drank and her mother still didn't care. Linda was turning eighteen in just a few weeks. Danny knew his parents would let her stay with them.

Linda and Danny walked up to her room, packing a bag of clothes, all her school items and whatever else they could carry before walking out of her parent's house. Tears were in Linda's eyes as Danny helped her put everything in the trunk. He took her hand in his, "I'm so sorry Linda." He said softly.

"It's not your fault. They are who they are." Linda shook her head, "They've never been there for me. Why was I stupid enough to think they would be this time?"

Danny held his fiancee tight, "You're not stupid. They are your parents, and you love them."

"I feel stupid. Everyone leaves. Everyone. I should konw this by now." Linda put her head on his chest.

"I won't. I'll always be here. I'll always have arms wide open for you. You'll always be the only one to keep my heart. I'll always be there for you Linda. No matter what." Danny said softy.

"Promise?" She looked up at him.

"I love you. I promise." Danny kissed her sweetly. The two drove back to Danny's house knowing this weekend would be the last time she set foot in her parents house. Anytime Linda would see them before they'd pass, would be on Linda's terms. Where she wanted or on Reagan territory. Linda would finallay learn what love felt like. After so many years of her parents blaming her for their problems, her father drinking too much, her mother not caring. Linda would soon learn what it meant to be loved by a family.


	37. "How do I make it up to you?"

Linda Reagan was happily married with two small children. Her husband was an NYPD Detective, a Marie, a good man. She never felt fearful of him like she had with other men in her life. Between her abusive uncle and her father who started drinking while she was in high school, Linda didn't trust many men. Which is why when she realized she was raising two boys she was determined to bring them up to respect women and be polite and kind to everyone.

Danny had recently gotten back from his second tour in Iraq. He'd been given medals for bravery, and courage. He was the only one that made it back alive. Linda felt guilty for being ecstatic that he came home. She and the boys greeted him at the airport when he got off the plane. Linda had literally jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist the second she saw him. Jack and Sean followed their mom, screeching for their Dad. A few weeks had passed and Linda started to notice Danny having problems readjusting to family life. He wasn't sleeping at night which was making him short tempered. He spent more days at the gym or in the basement working out than he did with his family. He barely ate a whole meal some days. Linda knew he just needed to get back into the regular routine. When he started working she thought that would help him. But it seemed to amplify an already growing problem. Danny would work all day, come home, work out, kiss the kids goodnight, work out and stay in the basement by himself until long after Linda fell asleep. She'd feel him come to bed and then he'd toss and turn all night long. Linda had woken up many times to Danny in the basement working out in the middle of the night. Said he couldn't sleep and he'd rather be down there than upstairs knowing she couldn't sleep because he wasn't sleeping.

Tonight, however, there would be a shift in the marriage of Danny and Linda Reagan. Linda woke up, yet again, to an empty bed. She sighed feeling the cool sheets beside her. He must have been up for a while. Linda's first stop was the boy's rooms. Linda had caught Danny a few times just watching the kids sleep. Next, she checked the kitchen and living room in search of her husband. She didn't have to look hard to realize he was in the basement. Linda walked down the stairs carefully. They were in the middle of fixing it up into a rec room. Sheetrock was up but it still needed a lot of work. Linda noticed day by day Danny was chipping away at the project.

Linda walked over to where Danny was in the corner hitting a punching bag without his gloves on. Linda winced as she thought she saw redness on his knuckles. It had to be hurting if not bleeding by now. Judging by the force behind his punch he was probably bleeding. Linda walked over to the side so she wouldn't get hit by startling him from behind, "Danny?" She said softly, "Danny." 

"Sorry I woke you." He sighed irritably.

"You didn't. I just woke up and you weren't there." Linda frowned, "You're bleeding."

"Thanks. Great nursing skills." He hit the bag harder.

"Why don't you let me look at your hands and then come to bed?" Linda sighed. She hated when he was like this. It was usually the product of a nightmare that he didn't want to talk about but he could still be nicer to her sometimes. When she'd mentioned it to him before he said he didn't mean it and he was just tired. Then went out and bought her flowers, apologizing for snapping at her.

"It's fine." He replied still being short with her.

"Danny it's not fine. Please just let me look at them and make sure nothing's broken." Linda pleaded.

"Linda! Go to bed! My hands are fine! I'm fine! Stop worrying so much!" Danny swung at the bag hard, "That's all you do! Worry! It's obnoxious! Christ! I don't  _want_ to go to bed! I don't want to sleep! I don't want to remember! Okay?! Don't you get it!? All I see when I sleep is bombs and bodies! I just need to work it out! And I can't do that with you here! I can't do that with you worrying all the damn time!" He snapped.

"Danny. I'm not trying to be overbearing or anything..." Linda started to say.

Danny cut her off, "But you are! Leave me alone, Linda! Go away!"

Linda felt tears well up in her eyes, "I'm your wife. It's my job to help you get through this. I know you don't mean what you say." 

"Yes! I do! Just leave me alone! Don't you think if I could sleep I would?! Obviously, I can't sleep! You know, you have it  _so_ good! All these other guys come back with this PTSD and beat their family and kill them! And you're giving me Hell for working out at night when I can't sleep!? You should be thankful I'm not them!" Danny continued to punch the bag not registering his words, "If I  _wanted_ to I could! But I don't! Because I actually give a damn about my family! I care about you and the boys! That's why I'm here and not upstairs! So be thankful it's this bag that's getting beat on!" Danny yelled at her.

"Who the Hell do you think you are Danny Reagan!?" Linda yelled back.

Linda saw it. It was as if something flipped in Danny's brain. He turned to her with his fists raised and punched the drywall beside her leaving a huge hole in it, "I'm you God-damn husband! Telling you to do what's good for you! And leave me the Hell alone!"

Linda yelped seeing his fist flying. She opened her eyes to tears streaming down her face, "Danny!" She gasped.

Danny's eyes immediately softened upon seeing his wife sobbing, "Oh my God, Linda." His voice dropped to just above a whisper. His brain finally kicked back on and he realized what he was doing. Danny went to take her hands when she jumped back and away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She shook her head.

"Linda. I swear to God I won't hurt you. I promise Babe, I promise." Danny held his hands up, palms towards her.

"Get out." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Get. Out." She shook as she cried harder than she ever had before.

"Linda, please. Can we talk about this?" Danny begged her. He took another step towards her.

"Don't come near me!" She didn't know what would set him off. While she had never been afraid of Danny, his temper tonight was over the top and she didn't know what to expect, "Get out of this house now!"

"Please Baby. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Danny felt his heart ripping out of his chest.

Linda shook her head, "No!" She cried, "No! I will  _not_ let this happen! Get out!" She backed away from him until she hit the wall.

"Linda. Please. Oh, God. Please don't do this." Danny pleaded.

"I love you, Danny. But you need help. And it's help I can't give you." Linda gasped between sobs, "You have to go. You can't be here like this. You need to go. Please, just go. Go. Go. Just go. Please." Linda shook her head as she cried fearing the end of her marriage. She couldn't see how they'd survive this together. Danny needed help. And as much as she loved him, she couldn't help him.

"Babe, please. Please don't do this. I swear I'll never yell at you like that again. I won't, I promise. I swear. Please, Linda. Please just talk to me about this. I can't..." Danny paused as he started to cry too, "I can't lose you and the boys. Please, Linda. I'll get help. I swear I will. How do I make this up to you?" He begged her.

Linda shook her head, "Danny I don't feel safe!" She covered her mouth with her hand as the sobs got louder.

"Oh God, Linda. I'm sorry. I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much. I love our boys. I love you. Please, Linda. I'll do anything." Danny turned to the wall where he punched a hole and slid to the floor, "Please baby. I'll do anything." He cried.

"You need help, Danny." Linda couldn't stop her body from shaking.

"I know I do." He nodded his head, "I'll get it. I'll go to the doc at work and see what he says. I'll get the help. I promise." Danny told her, "I'm so sorry Linda. I never meant to say those things or scare you like that." 

"How could you even think those things?" Linda asked, "How could you threaten to hit me? After everything I've been through?" She wondered.

"Because I'm stupid and I'm sorry and I should never have ever said those words to you. Ever. There's no excuse for that. There's no excuse for scaring you like I did. I'm sorry. I swear to God Linda it won't ever happen again. Please baby. Tell me how do I make this up to you?" He sniffled.

"I'm scared Danny!" Linda held herself tighter, hugging her knees to her chest as she crumpled to the floor in a sobbing ball.

"Of me?" He asked.

Linda looked over at him with big, fat, tears, "I think so." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Danny wiped the tears from his eyes. That's when Linda noticed the deep cuts on his knuckles.

"You're hurt." Linda noted.

"It's okay. I'm more concerned about you. You're hurting too." Danny said to his wife.

"Let me see your hands." Linda took a deep breath filled with courage. He was still her husband and she did love him. She didn't want to see him in pain if she could help it.

Danny complied putting his hands out palms up to show her he wasn't going to hurt her. Linda turned one hand over at a time looking at his injuries. His knuckles were split open and bleeding, "C'mon. Let's get a better look at this upstairs" She said.

Linda took Danny's hand and gently tugged him up to the kitchen where she washed his hands with soap and water to see his hands better and wash away any dirt, "This one needs some stitches." Linda wiped the clean cloth over his hand pointing to his left ring finger, "It's deep. It needs stitches."

Danny nodded his head letting his wife bandage him up the way he needed them. She stitched his hand quickly and expertly, "Thank you." He said.

Linda sighed, "Of course." She stood across the kitchen from him leaning against the countertop, "You need to call someone. Tomorrow. Or I swear I'll follow through. And you'll be out of here. I'm not going to get hurt again like that. And I refuse to let our children grow up with a father like that." Linda said.

"I will. I promise." Danny nodded his head, "I promise." 

"You better." Linda sniffled. The two stayed in the kitchen in silence for almost ten minutes before Linda spoke again, "Why don't you sleep on the couch tonight?" She hated even asking that question but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to sleep in their bed. If she would be able to sleep. If Danny was even going to sleep.

"Yeah. Okay. That's a good idea." He walked to the linen closet to look for a blanket while Linda walked upstairs to their bedroom. She was just getting under the covers when the door creaked open, "I just wanted to grab a pillow." Danny slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him out of habit. He walked over to their bed to take his pillow downstairs and noticed Linda staring at him, "Linda." He started to apologize again.

"Shut up." She shook her head.

"What?" Danny was entirely confused.

"Stop talking." Linda sat up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. Kissing him hard on the lips, "Don't talk. Just shut up." She said breathlessly as she pulled Danny onto the bed. Danny wouldn't forget that night. It was the first night he and Linda discovered make-up/angry sex. Through the years it would rear it's head around for multiple arguments. It would even settle the worst arguments they'd ever have and later it would help them work through their marriage issues. The physical connection between Danny and Linda was just as important as their emotional one. They'd settle the emotional part of the argument only to scamper off and have sex as soon as they could.

When things had calmed down between the two, Linda lay wrapped in Danny's arms and legs twisted together. Danny frowned as he looked down at a bruise forming on her neck, "Does that hurt?" He asked not realizing he'd bitten her that hard.

"Not really. But I do have to double check my shirts I wear and keep something with a collar on because if anyone sees this you'll never hear the end of it." Linda kissed his lips, "Besides, that's a pretty good scratch you've got here." She pointed out on his chest.

"Mine's easier to cover." He grinned. Danny squeezed his wife a little tighter, "Linda. I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. How I acted. THere's no reason for that. I should never be like that towards you. It won't happen again. I promise."

"I know." Linda nodded her head, "I love you, Danny. But I'm telling you now if you ever scare me like that again, I won't give you a second chance. And it will hurt and it will be one of the hardest things I could ever do but I won't give you another chance to scare me or hurt me." Linda hugged her husband, "Don't ever do that again." She shook her head.

"Never. Ever. I love you. I love you so much. You mean the world to me. I love you." Danny pressed kisses to the top of his wife's head whispering his adoration for her over and over again until they both drifted off in each other's arms. Never again would things get this heated. At least not physically. He'd never again raise a fist to his wife. He'd sooner hurt himself than her. Danny Reagan would never again put a hole through the wall while angry. And while they'd do their fair share of yelling and screaming at each other, never again did he scare his wife like he'd done tonight. Never again did she threaten to kick him out. Never again would she back away in fear. Never again would it escalate to this level causing LInda to be afraid of Danny. He'd prove he wouldn't hurt her, time and time and time again. With not only his words but his actions as well.


	38. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Danny had been working nights for a week, then caught a case that kept him working over the weekend. He even missed Sunday dinner that week. Monday morning came by and Linda saw Danny only in passing. She and the kids were leaving the house when Danny was coming home. Linda felt him slide into bed beside her to sleep a few hours before waking up to him already gone to work. After hearing how another victim was found and the perp still not in custody Linda worried even more about Danny. Any time a case went south he took it personally. Late Wednesday night Linda laid in bed unable to sleep. The kids were sound asleep, the house was still. Linda rolled over in bed looking at the time on her phone. She'd tried everything she could think of to fall asleep but nothing was working. She knew that if Danny was home she'd already be sound asleep with her head on his chest. Linda wondered how the case was going and if there was any chance Danny would be home soon. Linda called Danny's cell knowing he'd pick up once he saw it was her.

Danny didn't disappoint. After the first ring, he answered, "Hey, Babe." Danny smiled seeing his wife's name pop up on his phone.

"Hey." She yawned into the phone.

"What are you doing up this late?" Danny asked as he carefully drove his car over the bridge, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Linda promised, "I can't sleep. I miss you. I just wanted to hear your voice." Linda said softly.

"You okay?" Danny asked. He wasn't sure if she was just tired or upset. It almost sounded like she was trying to cover herself so she didn't sound as upset as she felt. Danny wondered if there was more to the phone call than just Linda checking up on him. After all, she usually only called when she needed him or when she was concerned about him.

"Yup. You know how I hate you working the night shift." Linda replied. She wished more than anything Danny was in their bed holding her close. When she'd gone to bed it was still warm from the sunshine that spring day but not that the darkness had settled and Linda was still alone she felt as if she was freezing cold. 

"I know. I hate it too. I miss you and the kids when I'm gone like this." Danny said. He hated working nights almost as much as Linda did. Nothing good ever happened after midnight and that was the time Danny was stuck at work.

"We miss you more." Linda yawned, pulling the blankets up to her neck.

"Oh really?" Danny grinned as he slowed his car down.

"Yeah. These are the nights when I'm lucky everyone is in the same bedroom and the girls may or may not be sleeping in princess dresses." Linda smiled.

"I'm sorry. That sounds like it's been stressful for you." Danny frowned.

"It's just been a long day." Linda shrugged, "It's okay. I promise. I just couldn't sleep and wanted you."

"So you really just called to hear my voice?" Danny parked the car while still talking to his wife.

"Yeah." Linda grinned, "I think I just needed to talk to you so I could fall asleep. I feel like I haven't seen you in over a week." She said, "You got a few more minutes?" She asked not wanting to take up his time with something as meaningless as her missing him.

"I think I do." Danny smiled as he walked up the steps and through the threshold.

"Talk to me till I fall asleep?" Linda asked. Even after twenty-three years of marriage, five kids, a grandkid, and every event imaginable they've lived through, nothing could make Linda feel more at peace or calm like the sound of her husband's voice. Nothing could soothe her better than her husband.

"I can do you one better." Danny grinned. He slowly opened the bedroom door, "Give me five minutes to shower and I'll hold you until you fall asleep."

Linda looked up with an ear-to-ear grin, "I didn't even hear you come home!" She said, surprised to see him.

"I was as quiet as possible. I set the alarm and locked the house up." He put his phone on the nightstand. Danny looked down at his wife. She must have gone to bed with damp hair. It was curled up and strewn all over his pillow, she wore just one of his t-shirts with the blanket pulled up to her neck to combat the cool air in the room. Her sleepy eyes and large smile showing how happy she was to see him. It was if her lips were magnetic. Danny kissed his wife slowly, "I missed you too."

"Are you home or just sleeping?" She asked.

"Home. The perp is behind bars, so I get to sleep and stay home for more than a few hours." Danny kissed her again, "You lay here and rest. I'm going to hop in the shower, then I'll hold you all night long. And you'll be able to sleep with not just my voice in your ear but my arms around you." Danny carefully took his gun and shield off putting them in the nightstand drawer.

"Promise you won't let me go?" Linda asked already starting to drift to sleep. Her body was fighting a losing battle.

"Never." Danny ran his fingers through her hair as she started to doze in bed. Danny sat as he watched Linda fall into a light sleep. Ten minutes later Danny did as he promised. He slipped in bed, spooned up behind his wife and held her tight. The whole night keeping her in his arms while he spoke every kind and loving word he could think of to remind his wife that she was the only one in the world for him. That he loved her so much there weren't even enough words to tell her exactly how he felt. Danny held Linda close while they slept entwined in each other neither one ready to let the other go, not even for a second. Neither one wanting anything more than the loving embrace of their soulmate.


	39. "Is your seatbelt on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Linda's wedding night :)

Danny Reagan had walked through the hall multiple times looking for his new wife. The car was packed up and they were supposed to be headed to the hotel from the reception. Danny looked out the window to see his bride sitting on the lush green grass by herself. Danny wasn't sure what she was doing by herself outside. Her head was hung and her shoulders low. Danny walked outside to see her. The closer Danny got the more he wondered what was wrong. He heard her crying softly. Danny had no idea what could possibly make Linda cry on their wedding day. Maybe she was having regrets? Did she rethink her decision to marry him? Was she sitting outside away from the family to think about how to back out of their marriage?

Danny walked over to Linda, "You're missing a pretty fun party in there." Danny sat next to Linda on the grass.

"Sorry." Linda wiped away her tears, "I just needed some space."

"Are you okay?" Danny asked. Linda nodded her head but stayed silent, "I just...I didn't think the bride usually cried at her own wedding." Danny reached for Linda's hand. He ran his thumb over her new sparkling diamond ring, "Linda. If you're rethinking this or having any doubts..."

Linda cut him off, "My parents didn't come." She said, "I knew they weren't happy about us. That they weren't happy you are a cop. They barely even liked us dating. I know they aren't the best parents in the world. But I just...I thought they'd at least show for my wedding." Linda shook her head, "How stupid is that? How desperate do I have to be to want my parents here even when they are total jerks?"

Danny wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, "It's not stupid. Or desperate." Danny kissed her lips sweetly, "You love your parents because they are your parents. You wanted them here because it's your wedding. It's a once in a lifetime event. And I can't imagine how much it hurts for them to not be here for you."

"It's not fair." Linda laid her head on Danny's shoulder.

"I know Babe. I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to make them see how much you love them. But all I can do is remind you that you'll always have a family. You'll always have me here. And my mom loves you. Probably more than her own kids." Danny joked, "And my Dad would do anything for you just as he would for my brothers and sister and I. My family is your family and you'll always have someone that loves you. No matter what."

"I love you." Linda wrapped her arms around Danny.

"I love you more." Danny grinned.

"I love you the most." Linda sighed in content as her new husband held her close.

* * *

After the guests had started to leave, Danny and Linda got ready to go. They'd said goodbye to their family and got in their car.

"Is your seatbelt on?" Danny asked as he backed out of their parking space.

"Yes, officer." Linda teased.

"I'm not an officer yet but I still don't want to have to handcuff you for breaking the law on our wedding day." Danny joked.

"It would ruin the whole evening if I wasn't able to use my hands." Linda flirted.

Danny stopped at a red light, "I enjoy your hands too much to keep you from using them." He leaned over the middle console to kiss her lips.

"Is that all you think about?" Linda asked as Danny started to drive off when the light turned green.

"I think about a lot of things. But most of them include you naked." Danny said honestly. Danny stopped at the next red light taking an opportunity to kiss Linda again. When the left arrow light changed Danny kept both hands on the wheel as he made a left turn. Neither Danny or Linda saw the car run the red light until it was too late. They slammed into the passenger side of the car. The glass shattered around Linda as the metal crunched.

"DANNY!" Linda cried out in pain. There was a large shard of glass that had stabbed her in the arm.

"This is Danny Reagan. I was involved in a vehicle accident on the corner of Fifth and Cedar street. Two cars are involved. They ran a red light hitting my car. My wife is injured and bleeding. I need a bus forthwith." Danny was already on his phone calling nine-one-one, "It's going to be okay Linda." Danny reached for her hand, "It's okay."

It took only moments for an ambulance and firetrucks to respond to Danny's call. The last name Reagan had officers on the scene and closing the street almost immediately. Linda was quickly taken to the ER to get stitches. Danny had a few bumps and bruises while the driver of the other car had nothing. Not one scratch on him.

Danny paced the ER while waiting for them to finish with Linda. She'd needed stitches from the deep stab wound. Danny's mother was in the room with Linda helping her change out of her wedding dress that now was stained red with blood.

"She's asking for you." Danny's mom stepped out of the room.

"Is she okay?!" Danny started to panic.

"She's fine. Upset about her dress more than anything. I'll see what I can do with it." Mary told her son.

"Thanks, Mom." Danny hugged his mother before going into the trauma room where Linda sat on a gurney in a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"Not exactly how I thought we'd spend our wedding night." Linda frowned.

"Me either. But I'm glad you're okay." Danny hugged Linda tight.

"Me too." Linda yawned, the pain medication was making her sleepy, "Can you just sit here with me for a while? I'm so tired."

"Of course. I'll sit here and keep you safe." Danny promised, "I'm sorry we were in an accident."

"Me too. Let's not make this a habit though." Linda said, "One ER trip a year. Even after you become an NYPD officer." Linda grinned, "I think avoiding this place is best."

"Yes, dear." Danny chuckled. He hadn't realized then that would be one promise he wouldn't be able to keep. That no matter how hard he tried they'd end up in the ER more times than they ever thought they would. That there would be times when he'd walk into the hospital and not know if he or Linda would make it out alive. But right now, on the day he pledged to love Linda for the rest of his life, he knew he'd always do whatever it took to make her feel safe and loved.

 


	40. "I will always cuddle with you."

Danny Reagan had been stuck at work for what felt like days when it really was only the night. His detectives caught a case that pulled Danny in to help oversee the whole thing. The case ended when the perp turned his gun on police and started shooting. Danny caught one bullet in the vest. His detective wasn't so lucky. He was shot in the leg. Once the perp was down, Danny rode with his detective to the emergency room, staying until they were sure the detective would be okay.

When he got home the house was quiet. Danny walked around the house checking windows and doors, making sure the house was secure before going upstairs. His first stop was the girl's room. Faith was sound asleep in bed clutching a stuffed bear tight. Grace was lying sideways on her mattress with her legs in the air against the wall. Danny laughed softly seeing Grace. She always seemed to sleep in the oddest positions. He remembered when she was a baby she'd routinely sleep with her butt in the air and her hands tucked under her belly. Danny tugged Grace's blanket free and covered his daughter knowing it would be useless to move her. She'd just shift back later in the night. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before tucking Faith in and leaving with a kiss and a whispered good night from Daddy. Danny peeked in on Sam who was curled up in bed holding tight to his stuffed police dog. Danny watched his son sleep peacefully for a few moments. He ran a hand through Sam's hair, whispered goodnight and kissed the top of his head before leaving to check on the tiniest Reagan. Danny ever so softly opened the door to Spense's room. The tiny baby was asleep on his back with a pacifier in his mouth. Danny smiled as he watched his baby sleep. The most unexpected in so many ways but so loved from the beginning. Danny didn't dare enter the room. Spense was a light sleeper and the second anyone made a noise he was up wailing for a bottle. Danny softly clicked the door shut before making his way down the hall to his bedroom. Linda was asleep in bed with her back to his side of the bed. Her knees were tucked to her chest and her head bent down. Her whole body in a tight ball. Danny frowned. Something must be wrong. When Danny wasn't home at night, he most often found Linda asleep on his side of the bed or at least on top of his pillow or holding it.

Danny undressed and took a quick shower trying to wash off the dirt and grime from wrestling the perp before the shootout. Once done he tugged on a pair of boxers, pajama pants, and a tank top. He climbed into bed behind Linda wondering what could be wrong with his wife. Danny reached over to Linda's shoulder gently putting his hand on it. He never expected it to scare Linda.

The second Linda felt someone grab her from behind her eyes popped open. She shot upright in bed, "NO!" She gasped.

"It's okay! It's just me. It's alright." Danny sat up next to her with his hands out so she could see them.

Linda shook from head to toe. She looked around the room until her eyes settled on Danny. She closed her eyes for a long moment trying to calm her nerves. Her feelings starting to overwhelm her, Linda felt tears in her eyes. She put her face in her hands as she tried to just breathe.

"Babe?" Danny watched his wife attempt to control herself, "It's alright." Linda didn't reply. She shifted to lean against Danny's chest. She felt so scared but she couldn't quite remember what from. Her whole body felt like a ball of nerves that were lit on fire. Danny wrapped his arms securely around Linda's smaller frame, "It's okay." He soothed gently.

After a few long moments Linda was able to pull herself out of the panic attack she was having, "Thank you." Linda whispered from the safety of her husband's embrace.

Danny wasn't sure what Linda was thanking him for, "Do you want to lie back down?" He asked her.

Linda nodded her head, "Can we just cuddle for a few more minutes?"

"Of course." Danny smiled, "I will always cuddle with you." Danny laid the two of them back down, keeping his arms around his wife, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Linda shook her head, "I just want you to hold me." Linda pressed as close to Danny as possible.

"Okay." He kissed her sweetly, "I love you."

"Love you." Linda whispered nuzzling deep in his arms. Linda laid silently while Danny held her safe and warm for a long while. Danny ran his fingers through her hair gently scratching her scalp. He rubbed her back soothingly while continuing to whisper sweet words in her ear. He told her how amazing she was, how strong, how beautiful. He told her he loved her over and over again. Made sure he pressed kisses to her forehead. Linda sighed heavily, "It was a nightmare." She spoke softly, "It started out as you and me in bed. And then we were making love and when I looked away then back at you, it wasn't you anymore. It was someone else. Some faceless guy. I couldn't figure out who it was. And I tried to push him off but he was raping me." Linda clung to Danny, "And I kept saying no but then he started to hit me and beat me. Then you were there again and you were trying to save me but he shot you and you died." Linda felt her heart hurting while she spoke, "And he pointed the gun at me and I woke up when the shot at me."

"I'm sorry Baby." Danny soothed, "That's a hell of a nightmare." He frowned, "You're safe now. It was just a horrible nightmare. That's not going to happen. I won't let anyone hurt you like that." Danny kissed her forehead.

Linda nodded her head, "I know. But it felt so real. Like I was actually there." She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, "Just don't let me go. Okay? Because I just can't get it out of my head. Seeing you lying there like that."

Danny took Linda's hand in his, placing it over his heart, "I'm here. I'm right here."

Linda nodded her head hoping that by hearing Danny's heartbeat under her head. Feeling him breathing. That she'd be able to get some sleep tonight. She hated when a nightmare crept up on her like this. The only good thing that ever came out of it was Danny holding her closer all night promising to love her and cherish her with every breath until she was quietly snoring half on top of him, for the rest of the night. The arms of her husband banishing any nightmare that took a chance at trying to upset her a second time that night.


	41. "How can I help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute Danny/Linda dating for everyone. :)

Mary Reagan stood in the doorway to her kitchen with an amused grin on her face. She was watching her oldest son pack half of their pantry. So far she'd seen two different boxes of cookies, brownie mix, a bag of chips and microwave popcorn. Danny's next stop was the freezer where he pulled a tub of cookie dough ice cream out of the freezer and put it into the small cooler he'd placed on the counter. That's when Danny spotted his mom.

"Uh...hi..." He said sheepishly.

"What're you doing?" Danny's mom asked.

"I'm headed to Linda's, but I'll be home for dinner Sunday." Danny said.

"You're not coming home tonight?" Mary asked.

"Dad said it was fine. I'm sleeping on the couch. Linda is home alone. Her sister is sleeping over at her friends because it's their birthday and her brother was supposed to be home but Linda said he was going to a friends party and wouldn't be back until he decided to come home. Linda's parents are on separate vacations or something. They won't be home for a week." Danny said, "Dad said I could stay at her house with her as long as I sleep on the couch."

"What's with all the food?" Mary pointed to the counter full.

"I told Linda I was going to come over. But she said no because she wasn't feeling well. So then I told her that I'll go over to sit with her and keep her company even though she's sick but then she said she's not sick. It's..." Danny looked at his mom with embarrassment, "It's her...time of the month she said. So I asked Erin what I can do to help Linda feel better and Erin suggested lots of junk food, and movies to watch and not to touch Linda and expect her to be grouchy. Linda said I didn't have to come over. That she didn't shower or anything and she wasn't going to be good company but I promised her it was fine. I've been around Erin when she's been like that and no one died so it's fine." Danny explained.

Mary nodded with a  smile. Her heart strings tugged as she listened to her son be so sweet to his girlfriend, "If you're going over to be with her while she's on her period, bring this." Mary reached above the fridge and handed Danny a bottle of ibuprofen, "Oh and grab the heating pad. If she has cramps the heating pad will help. And order burgers and fries or something to eat that isn't just cookies and chips." Mary told her son.

Danny nodded his head, "Okay but I don't really have a lot of cash." Danny pulled out his wallet to check.

"Here." Mary handed her son twenty dollars, "No get going before that ice cream melts. And you do what she says. Don't you dare push her." Mary warned.

"Never have, Mom. I know. Condoms and consent. It's been drilled into my head since I could talk." Danny grinned. He grabbed his few bags of food and his backpack he'd packed for the weekend. Danny stopped at the front hall closet where the heating pad was stored to stuff that in a duffel bag he'd packed as well. 

* * *

Linda was lying on her couch curled into a ball hating her body for having cramps when the doorbell rang. Linda groaned. She got up from the couch and answered the door, "Hi." She frowned.

"Hi." Danny smiled, "Can I come in?" He asked. Linda nodded her head. She left the door open as she returned to her position on the couch, curling right back up again while Danny put the food in the kitchen. He came back with his backpack and duffel bag, "Are you okay?" He knelt on the floor next to the couch.

Linda nodded, "Yeah. I hate having cramps so much." Linda sniffled.

"I'm sorry." Danny said softly, "How can I help?"

"I don't know." Linda started to cry not having any clue as to what set off her emotions.

"Oh! I know!" Danny dug through the duffel bag, "Okay don't be mad but I wasn't sure what to do to help so I kind-of asked my mom and Erin." Danny pulled out the heating pad, "My mom said this will help if you have cramps."

"You talked to your mom and sister about my period?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. But I just...I-I wanted to help you. I wasn't trying to..." Danny stumbled over his words not knowing if he did something wrong.

"Oh, Danny that's so sweet." Linda pulled Danny into a tight hug as more tears flowed.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, "I just didn't know what to do to help you." Danny hugged his girlfriend back.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Linda sniffled.

Danny rubbed Linda's back soothingly for a few moments, "Why don't we plug this in and see if it helps you feel a bit better?" He suggested.

"Okay." Linda shifted on the couch so Danny sit. Linda laid back down on the couch holding the heating pad, putting her head on Danny's lap, "Want to watch some crappy TV show with me?" Linda asked.

Danny ran his fingers through her hair, "Sure." He turned the TV on, flipping channels till Linda settled on a show. Linda fell asleep to the TV and Danny's soothing hand in her hair. Her thoughts on Danny and how lucky she was to have such a sweet amazing boyfriend. Linda could hardly believe how wonderful he was with her. She couldn't wait until they finished high school and would finally be married. Danny hadn't asked her yet but they'd talked about it multiple times. Linda hoped one day her dream of marrying the sweetest most amazing person she'd ever met would become a reality. Linda had no idea that for the rest of her life she'd never find anyone as wonderful as Danny Reagan. That the day their fate was already sealed and destiny taking it's course keeping them together for the rest of their lives.

 

 


	42. "I like when you do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was inspired by a part of The Fire Within Me where Linda and Danny are having sex. Jen and I were both on the same wavelength about writing this as a 100 ways ficlet. :) enjoy!

Linda Reagan had been happily married for a little over a month. She had the perfect husband, the perfect house, the perfect life. One night Linda and Danny had a romantic dinner at home. Linda lit a few candles and made Danny's favorite, roast chicken. She'd even dressed up for the occasion. Linda hoped Danny would like what she had to surprise him with under her dress. Linda had gotten it as a present from one of her girlfriends from the wedding. She wasn't sure about wearing it. She hoped Danny would like it. It wasn't anything Linda would have picked out. She hadn't worn anything like it before. The skimpy negligee was deep purple in color with small white bows at the hem.  A tiny white bow sat at the top of a keyhole loop in the center of the nightie. It fit Linda's body like a glove, accentuating her breasts and ass. The thin straps looked as if they'd fall apart if touched, barely holding the lingerie on Linda's shoulders . Underneath was a pair of matching panties that were practically see-through. Linda slipped on a pretty black dress over her racy outfit hoping it would impress Danny. She never expected how he'd react to just her dress and a romantic dinner. When dinner was over Danny pulled Linda to their couch where he proceeded to show his appreciation for all her hard work.

"Danny." Linda giggled as he slowly started to unbutton her dress, "We can't have sex on the couch." Linda tilted her head as Danny kissed her neck.

"Why not?" He fumbled a bit trying not to miss any buttons. Why would they make a dress that buttoned in the back in the first place? Was this some kind of weird women dexterity thing like pulling a bra out of a shirt sleeve that Danny just couldn't figure out?

"Because it's in the living room." Linda swatted Danny's hands away from her back unbuttoning her own dress faster than he was doing.

"Of our own house. It's not like anyone is going to see us." Danny pulled his shirt over his head. Danny pressed his lips against his wife's.

"Okay." Linda bit her lip. She peeled the dress off letting it slide down her body. Linda's whole body blushed a deep red as Danny stared at her.

"Oh my God. Woah." He breathed. Danny couldn't take his eyes off his wife, "That's uh...wow." 

Linda stood under Danny's gaze. She wasn't sure if he liked it or not. His reaction was hard for Linda read. Linda started to feel self-conscious. She shook her head, "This uh...this was stupid of me...I'll just...uh..." Linda grabbed her dress from the floor starting to pull it up.

Danny covered her hand with his, "Did you wear this for me?" He asked.

Linda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Kind-of. But uhm...I-I thought it was...uh...sexy...um...maybe that you'd like it...I...It's fine." Linda shook her head tugging at her dress again.

Danny gently stopped her hands, "This is sexy." Danny said to her, "This is amazing. You're so beautiful." Linda looked down at her feet not believing Danny. The way he reacted at first. He couldn't mean it. He was probably just trying to make her feel better. Danny gently cupped her cheek with his hand tilting her face up, "I love that you did this. You're sexy and beautiful at all times but this is just....wow." Danny said softly.

"You're just saying that because I'm embarrassed." Linda shrugged her shoulders.

Danny wasn't sure what to do. He didn't mean to make Linda feel bad. She caught him off guard with her negligee under her dress. He had never seen anything like that before. He never expected Linda to put something so racy on just for him, "I'm not just saying these things, Linda." Danny said, "The way it shows off every curve on your body. And how it feels against your skin. Oh my God Linda. I've never been so turned on in my life. I mean you're gorgeous. But this is so unexpected I'm just..." Danny tried to find the words, "Let me see your hand." Danny requested. Linda complied still feeling embarrassed. Danny gently pressed Linda's hand against the front of his pants so she could feel him straining against the zipper to his jeans, "DOes that feel like I'm just saying these things to you."

If it was possible, Linda would have flushed a deeper red, "Oh..." 

"Yeah. Exactly." Danny let go of Linda's hand. He hooked a finger under the shoulder strap pulling it to the side, "I want you so much." Danny pressed his lips to Linda's feeling her hand gently squeeze him through his jeans. Danny's lips slowly made their way down Linda's neck to her shoulder. He couldn't take the pressure anymore. Danny unzipped his pants and shoved them to his ankles. Linda sighed heavily as Danny pulled the nightie over her head. Linda blushed when he spotted the thin panties she wore, "You're beautiful." He murmured against her skin. Danny laid Linda on the couch before shucking off his boxers and climbing on top of her. Danny's mouth explored his new wife's body. He stopped at her breasts taking one in his mouth while his hand teased the other before switching sides. He smiled hearing Linda's soft moans. He swirled his tongue around her navel as he made his way south. Danny slowly peeled Linda's panties off her before spreading her legs to get a better look at her. Danny trailed his fingers behind his mouth up and down her inner thighs before teasing her with his mouth. Linda found her high rather quickly with Danny's enthusiasm. As she came down she felt Danny's tongue once again. He looked up at her as he pulled her over the edge a second time as if it was him that couldn't get enough of her. While Linda tried to remember how to breathe Danny kept his mouth busy on Linda's inner thighs.

"Danny!" Linda gasped as she felt her body ripple once again with just Danny's mouth on her thigh.

Danny pulled back so fast he thought he might have given himself some type of whiplash, "Are you okay? What happened? Did I hurt you?" Danny noticed the red welt he'd left on her thigh, "I'm sorry. I didn't notice. I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"

"Danny." Linda tried to breathe, "Danny!" She yelled to get his attention.

"What?" He looked at her. 

Linda propped herself up on her elbows. She was unsure of what to tell him. If she said she liked the way he marked her, wouldn't that be weird? After all, she'd been assaulted by her Uncle Vinny for a long time. Maybe something about it screwed with her brain making her mix the signals for what's appropriate during sex. Surely being hurt couldn't be right. Could it? Linda wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. Seeing the fear and concern in his eyes was enough for her to want to hold him close, "It's okay. It's fine." Linda smiled. She kissed her husband sweetly, "I promise. It's okay."

"But Linda." Danny gently rubbed over the hickey on her leg.

"Make love to me Danny." Linda gently requested. She laid back down wrapping her legs around Danny's waist pulling him close.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked tentitivly.

"I'm sure." Linda tugged at her husband impatiently.

Danny slowly and sweetly made love to his wife. Tenderly touching her. While Linda always enjoyed sex with her husband something just wasn't as fulfilling this time. She clung to Danny as he brought them both to their peaks. That night Linda lay in bed wondering what was wrong with her and exactly why she found it so hot that Danny had left a mark on her body.

* * *

A few days later Linda was sitting on their bed reading when Danny rolled towards her, "Did I tell you that you're beautiful today?" He flirted. Danny put his hand on her waist slipping his fingers under the hem of her pajama shirt.

Linda blushed, "You're sweet." She bit her lip. She'd wanted to talk to Danny. Now that the hickey was fading Linda found herself wanting him to do it again.

"You okay, Babe?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah." Linda nodded, "I'm good." She sighed.

"Linda." Danny pushed her gently.

"Okay." Linda swallowed the lump in her throat, "Can we talk for a minute?" Linda asked.

'Of course." Danny took her hand in his squeezing it gently. Whatever it was Linda wanted to talk about seemed serious.

"You remember the other night? When we...when we were having..making...when we...you know were on the couch and we were having sex?" Linda stumbled over her words, embarrassment creeping up her cheeks. Danny nodded his head, "Okay. Uh...well...I wasn't sure....but uh...when you uh...When you bit me..." Linda picked at their blanket, "I uh...it felt...it felt good....I think I liked it."

Danny listened to Linda talk letting her finish before he said anything, "You...liked it?" Danny asked her unsure of what to say.

"Yeah. I mean....it wasn't expected but it felt good. It hurt but it hurt in a good way. I know. It sounds insane. I'm probably screwed up from my Uncle and you're never going to want to have sex with me again and I shouldn't have said anything and now everything is weird." Linda started to panic and cry.

"Linda. Baby." Danny wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close, "You're not screwed up. It's okay." Danny soothed. In truth, he had no idea what it meant that Linda said she liked when he accidentally hurt her during sex. All he knew was that no matter what he loved his wife.

"I'm sorry." Linda shook her head, "Can we just forget I said anything." Linda pulled back from Danny to wipe her eyes.

"Linda. Honey, I think..." Danny started to say.

"Just forget I said anything." Linda turned on her side away from Danny. She turned her bedside lamp out and pulled the blanket up. Linda closed her eyes praying for sleep. She wanted to forget she'd ever said anything to Danny about it. Linda felt tears fall from the corners of her eyes when Danny laid behind her pulling her close to him. He held her tightly in his embrace.

"I love you, Linda." Danny whispered softly.

"I love you too." Linda said back hoping they could forget the whole evening.

* * *

Linda should have known better than to think Danny was going to let it go. A few nights later while Danny and Linda were making love Danny once again bit Linda. This time on the hip. He quickly flattened his tongue over the bite mark to minimize the pain. He was amazed to see Linda teeter so close to the edge when he hadn't even made his way down her body. Danny continued without a word about the red mark on her skin as his mouth found his way to Linda. With just a few movements Linda peaked higher than she'd ever done before. Danny straightened himself up with a smile on his face. He threw Linda's legs over his shoulders. With a little more force than usual, Danny gripped Linda's hips tightly as he roughly but carefully made love to his wife. When Danny and Linda were both spent Linda lay with her head on Danny's bare chest. She could feel his lips still on her skin. His fingers holding her tight as he entered her. She could see his fingerprints where his fingers held her. She could still feel his touch. Linda was pulled from her reverie when Danny's fingers traced the light brushes against her pale skin.

"We need to talk about this." Danny said.

Linda nodded her head, "I know."

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Danny asked Linda for what was probably the fifteenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"I'm sure." Linda promised.

"Linda. It's okay." Danny turned to face her, "I just don't understand it. Can you try to explain it to me again?" Danny asked not wanting to upset her but knowing he couldn't continue to mark his wife without understanding why she wanted him to.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head. She took a deep breath, "I don't really understand it either. I just....it makes me feel safe." Linda said, "That's not the best word but it's the only one I can think of. Uh...It's as if I know how strong you are. I've seen you work out. I see your muscles and I can see how powerful and strong you are. And that's so incredibly sexy. But you're never anything but sweet, and gentle and loving to me. And that's amazing. I like knowing you're strong enough to protect me." Linda bit her bottom lip, "I can feel it. All day the next few days. When there's a mark or a bruise or a hickey. It's like you're with me, even when you're not because I still feel it there. Like a security blanket or something. I-I don't really know how to explain it. But I like when you do that. When you hurt me but not really hurt me. I like knowing I have this amazing, wonderful, strong, powerful, protective husband who will only ever have gentle hands with me because he loves me. Yet still, marks my skin when we make love so I can feel him the next day. So I can feel that small bruise and know he's mine and I'm his." Linda tried to explain, "I know that might not make a lot of sense."

"Instead of something like...A tattoo with my name on it to be stuck with you forever, a hickey or a finger mark on you is like.....a temporary reminder of how I can protect you?" Danny asked to clarify.

"Sort-of. I just like the way you can be rough with me yet so gentle and I like feeling you with me when you're not." Linda found something amazing to stare at on the top of their blanket.

Danny smiled, "And you're sure it doesn't hurt or bring up any bad memories of...you know..." He wanted to make sure Linda wasn't being hurt in any way.

Linda shook her head, "No. I swear. It doesn't hurt like a bad hurt. And I could never have those memories with you touching me." 

"Okay." Danny nodded his head.

"And it's almost like a secret between just you and I. Because it's where no one can see but you and I. It's a private moment I can keep with me the next day." Linda told him.

"I just don't want to really hurt you." Danny admitted his fear.

"You won't. I trust you. You've always stopped when I needed you to or when I told you to. You've never pushed me. Even when we start to mess around if I don't want to take it further we never have. Both of us are always comfortable before we do anything." Linda reminded him, "If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have married you." Linda wrapped her arms around Danny's neck.

"I'll never hurt you." Danny promised. He leaned over Linda half covering her body with his.

"I know." Linda nodded her head.

"You'll tell me if I really do hurt you. Right?" Danny asked.

"I promise." Linda smiled, "So you're okay with it? I'm not weird or anything?"

"You're not weird. I think it's hot. You want me to mark your body when we make love. What wouldn't be sexy about that?" Danny smiled.

Linda blushed, "I love you, Danny Reagan."

"I love you, Linda Reagan." Danny laughed softly. The two spent the rest of their night curled in bed together after the second round of love-making. Only this night would be one they'd always remember. For this night was the night they'd conceive their first child. 


	43. "Show me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened at 2am when I couldn't sleep....

Late one summer night found Linda and Danny at home. Linda sat on the loveseat in the basement with a glass of wine while watching Danny work out. All kids were finally asleep. Linda sipped her wine as she thought back on her evening. 

Linda knew Danny had a rough day. He'd spent days chasing after a man who kidnapped his estranged wife and their child. It felt like every cop in the city was after this guy. Danny had been trying to negotiate with the man while ESU was minutes away. The man held his wife and child in his home, barricaded the doors and windows, rendering the house a mini-fortress from police. Danny had tried his best to talk to him but he shut down on Danny almost immediately. Before ESU could get there, gunshots rang out from inside the house. Danny and his team were too late entering the home. The man had killed his family and himself. Danny took the loss hard. 

He came home that night to Linda and the kids not letting anyone out of his sight for more than a few moments. He'd held Linda tighter and longer. Hugged his kids extra tight. Kept Linda's hand in his while they ate dinner together. After dinner, Danny sat in the living room with the kids watching an animated movie curled up with his children surrounding him. Linda could tell Danny needed his family around. She was happy to supply him with hugs and kisses.

Linda watched as Danny put the girls to bed first reading them each a bedtime story and sitting in their room until Grace and Faith were asleep. He met Linda in Sam's room where they both put their son to bed. Linda took a shower while Danny put Spense to sleep. She overheard him on the baby monitor singing softly to their baby boy. It warmed her heart to see Danny with his children. Never was a man more gentle than Danny Reagan with his children in his arms.

Once the kids were asleep Linda finished cleaning up and getting school bags ready for the morning while Danny poured himself a whiskey and made his way to the basement to hit the punching bag to get his frustrations out. Two glasses of wine later, Linda followed Danny down under the ruse that she was going to finish up laundry. In truth, she wanted to make sure Danny knew she was there if he needed her. She knew he wanted some alone time but she couldn't help but worry about him. Linda sat with her glass of wine, folding her children and husband's clothes with the soft lull of the washer and dryer in the background while Danny beat the punching bag.

Linda watched her husband. The way his arms moved swiftly and his feet danced lightly. His shirt long since discarded. Beads of sweat traveled down his back as he forcefully hit the bag. Linda watched him rotate his shoulders in anticipation of the bag swinging back at him. His glare at the bag telling her he wasn't seeing a bag in front of him. He was seeing a man that killed his wife and innocent child. A child who had only four short years on Earth. A child taken too soon. Danny was seeing a man that would haunt his dreams tonight. He was seeing the lost cases. The men and women that stayed in the back of his mind. The ones that beat him. The people who tormented his own family. The people who hurt his wife. Danny didn't see a punching bag. He saw every evil person he'd come into contact with that somehow bested him. Anger burned in Danny's body as he hit the punching bag.

Linda continued to curiously watch her husband. Each swing becoming stronger than the next. Linda couldn't help as her eyes followed the lines of his muscles. Down his back around his side. She tilted her head as she gazed at his form. She often heard comments about her husband's physique from people who didn't know they were married. Often times it was some woman that was in Linda's emergency room but being questioned by Danny or even in the precinct as Linda walked through to visit him at work for whatever reason she had to be there. Linda always thought Danny was attractive. Since the day she saw him he was 'that cute boy' in school. Who one day became her handsome husband. Linda often marveled at Danny's body. How he could maintain such an amazing strong build through all these years. Yet, here she was, three pregnancies, and a Ben and Jerry's fascination later. Her body had changed in ways she'd never imagined. But not once had Danny ever said anything but wonderful, sweet words to his wife about her body. Even when she hated her own body, Danny had nothing but compliments flowing from his lips. When she saw the thin pretty young girls flirting with Danny on and off the job, Linda's green eye popped open from time to time. She always considered herself a lucky woman. Moreso with each passing moment of their lives together. Linda's breath caught in her throat causing an audible gasp when Danny turned around to pull his gloves off. Linda saw Danny's eyes catch hers as she lustfully stared at him. Her cheeks burned knowing she'd been caught.

"Thought you were down here to do laundry." Danny walked over to where Linda was sitting.

"Dryer is still going." Linda pointed over her shoulder.

Danny tossed back the remaining whiskey in his glass, "Mmmhmm." He muttered. He put a hand on the back of the loveseat before leaning down softly kissing her lips.

Linda smiled as she watched Danny put his gloves back on and go back to hitting the punching bag. Linda finished her glass of wine as the dryer came to a stop. After swapping the clothes around she went back to folding the load she'd just taken out. Her eyes magnetically pulled to her husband's body. Something about Danny being so powerful and strong never failed to make Linda swoon. Since they were in high school Danny never failed to be her protector. To be her rock. To be the shoulder she could cry on, then the man she needed to keep her safe. Linda looked over at her smaller pair of boxing gloves. Danny had been showing Linda a few moves to help her learn to protect herself better. After everything that had happened to them Danny's worst fear was losing his wife. Linda had to be proactive in her own protection. So in conjunction with self-defense classes, Linda took with Kathleen, Lucy and Beaz, Danny was showing Linda a few things at home too. Linda watched in amazement as Danny nailed the bag with such expertise she was left astounded by her husband, once again. She watched as he pounded the bag running himself out of breath as he angrily hit it. She could almost pinpoint where he started to lose focus. He swung and missed the bag as it swung back at him. Linda could see the anger at himself rise. Linda only had one idea to help Danny. She put the basket of laundry aside and picked up her gloves.

"Hey." Linda said softly as she walked up to Danny.

"What are you doing?" He stopped the bag from swinging back at Linda.

"Show me how to do that." Linda requested fitting her gloves on.

"How to what? Miss?" Danny huffed. Linda watched his chest quickly rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath.

"No." Linda smiled, "Show me how to hit like that."

"Linda..." Danny sighed. He wasn't up for this tonight. He was irritated and just wanted to beat the crap out of this punching bag.

"C'mon. You need something else to focus on." Linda smiled, "Show me a few things."

Danny could tell by the tone of her voice he wasn't getting out of this. He nodded his head, "Okay." Danny took off his gloves to help Linda with hers. He made sure they were properly fitted so she wouldn't get hurt, "Start with your stance." Danny said. Linda stood in front of Danny letting him manipulate her legs until she was standing properly, "Put this hand like this." He adjusted her left hand, "Always keep one up to block while you hit with the other." Danny stood behind Linda. His fingers slid down her arms to her wrists as he set her hands in position, "Now remember you go back and forth. One out, one in." He slowly moved her arms.

"Right." Linda nodded remembering from the previous times, "So then what?" Linda asked.

"Then you hit the bag. Try right here in the center." Danny walked around to hold the bag for Linda, "You hit it five times in the center and you'll earn a kiss."

"You'll kiss me anyway." Linda quipped. She took a deep breath and hit the bag. Five times in the center, "My kiss?" She smiled at Danny. Danny happily obliged kissing her slow and sweet. When they parted Danny wasn't ready to let go. He wrapped his arms around Linda's waist pulling her closer only to press his lips against hers again. Linda pulled her gloves off needing to hold onto Danny. She felt the urge to feel her husband beneath her fingers. Linda tipped her head back as Danny's mouth quickly raced down her neck. He paused to feel her pulse quicken under his lips before continuing down. When his lips came into contact with the thin pajama top she wore Danny tugged it over her head not caring where it landed. Linda gasped in surprise when Danny's mouth descended onto her breast. Danny's name on Linda's lips never sounded as sweet as it did in that moment. It filled Danny's ears as he teased his wife. Her short breaths encouraging him to keep going.

Danny shoved his hand into the waistband of Linda's pajama shorts and under her panties desperate to feel her. He moaned against her skin as his fingers dipped inside his wife. Linda's knees started to buckle as she lost herself in her husband's touch. Danny pulled his hand out of her pajama bottoms and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled his mouth off her chest to search for her lips, his tongue sweeping into her mouth instantly. Linda tightened her grip around Danny's neck pulling him as close as possible. Danny cupped Linda's face gently as he backed them up to the first sturdy object he could lean agianst. Danny dropped his sweatpants to the ground, tugging Linda's pajama shorts with his own. His fingers once again finding their way down her body. 

Danny swallowed Linda's moans as she clenched against his fingers. Linda's fingernails scratched Danny's back leaving light red trails behind. The washer behind Linda started to vibrate against them giving Danny an idea. He turned Linda around, pressing her body against the machine. He carefully lined himself up easily sliding into Linda. Danny covered Linda with his body as he moved. The feeling of the washer vibrating, Danny's warmth surrounding her and him slamming himself into her was almost overwhelming. She felt herself peak one after the other as Danny didn't let up. If anything he went harder and faster searching for his own release. Linda wasn't sure she was able to breath when she felt Danny slid out just long enough to spin her around so he could see her face before he continued at his rough pace. Linda wrapped her legs around Danny's waist and arms around his neck keeping him close to her body, trusting Danny to hold her up. Linda crushed their lips together as Danny filled his wife.

She felt him pull back just slightly to rest his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath. Danny peppered kisses down Linda's neck and back up unwilling to let her go just yet. Linda closed her eyes for a long moment, her head snapping up as she caught herself nodding off still in Danny's arms. Her body slowly trying to rest after the three glasses of wine and the rush dissipating from her veins. Danny readjusted the two of them so he could carry Linda to the small loveseat. He sat down with Linda in his lap still wanting to hold her close. How could someone look at their wife, the person they promised to love for eternity and hurt a hair on her head? It didn't make any sense to Danny. He couldn't imagine harming Linda. 

"Where did you go?" Linda looked Danny in the eyes.

"Huh?" Danny shook his head to clear his thoughts and focus on the woman he loved.

"You look a million miles away right now. You okay?" Linda cupped his cheek, kissing his lips sweetly.

"I'm just thinking." Danny wrapped his arms tightly around Linda pulling her close to his chest.

"About what?" Linda probed.

"You. Us. Marriage." Danny said honestly, "I don't get it." He shook his head, "How can anyone look at the love of their life and want to hurt them?" Danny sighed.

Linda locked her fingers behind Danny's neck, "I don't know."

"I love you." Danny rested his head against Linda's, "I don't know what I'd ever do without you. God Baby. I could never..." Danny left his sentence hanging in the air.

"I know." Linda nodded her head, "I love you." Linda tenderly kissed her husband, "I'm so lucky to have you. To have such an amazingly wonderful husband who would do anything for me. A husband can protect me and keep me safe. A husband as sexy and hot as you. I've been staring at you all night and I still can't get enough." 

"You're not half as lucky as I am to have you." Danny replied to her.

Linda and Danny sat in each other's arms until the timer on the dryer buzzed pulling them both back to the reality that they should put some clothes on. Linda yawned sleepily against Danny's shoulder not realizing she was falling asleep while in his lap. Her body prickled with goosebumps. Danny smirked. Linda always did seem most comfortable in Danny's embrace. Especially post-coital, tired, and spent. Danny reached into the clean laundry basket and pulled out one of his shirts. He tugged it over his wife's head. He lazily rubbed her back until he noticed her breathing ever so slowly becoming more even as she drifted off. 

Danny held Linda as she dozed off enough for him to shift the two of them. He laid Linda on the small loveseat, switched the last laundry load over. Then threw clean sweats and tank top on. Danny carefully picked up the room before slipping his hands under his wife. Half-asleep Linda threw her arms around his neck as she nestled in close to his chest. Linda sighed in content as she stirred softly against Danny's chest. 

He carefully carried his wife up to their bedroom as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Danny securely holding her as he climbed the stairs. Once in their bedroom, he laid Linda in their soft, warm bed pulling the blanket up over her. Danny quickly slipped out of their room to peek in on the kids before coming back to find Linda had rolled over with her back to his side of the bed. Danny climbed into bed behind his wife spooning up to her. He held her body snugly against his unsure if he was keeping her safe from the monsters in the night or himself from the ones in his head. He said a silent prayer that his wife would be the key to a night of rest. Hoping that his dreams would be filled with love, not nightmares of the evil he'd witnessed today. Danny closed his eyes feeling Linda shift to press against Danny as close as she could get. He threw a leg over her hips. Linda shifted her hand to hold firm to his arm as he securely embraced her.

"Goodnight." Danny whispered in Linda's ear. Danny would never understand how someone could take such vows, promise so much to one person, and so easily break them. How a man could think it's ever okay to hurt his wife. Danny would never see how someone could look at the person they love most and hurt them.

Danny fell asleep that night to the sounds of his wife softly snoring beside him. Most people would think it was a sound that was a nuisance. However, to Danny, it was sweet music to his ears. It was the sound of his wife at her most vulnerable. It took Danny a long time to drift off to sleep. His and Linda's vows running through his mind as he held her tight. Their life together replaying in his head. Every tear his wife cried tugged at Danny's heart. All the pain and hurt they'd experienced, all the happiness and joy. Danny's thoughts raced bringing up memories, good and bad.

Finally, Danny fell asleep with Linda in his arms thanking God for every second of their life together. Knowing that marrying Linda was the best thing that he could have ever done. That without Linda in his life, he wasn't sure what he would have ever done. Danny was sure he wouldn't be half the man he was if it wasn't for the love and support from his wife.


	44. "You are important"

Linda Reagan had struggled with depression for most of her adult life. She'd continued therapy to help her learn coping skills as well as have another person to talk to that wasn't her family. Therapy helped her get on the right medication to manage her depression and anxiety. It also helped her and Danny's marriage. Keeping the lines of communication open between them. Making sure they each learned how to be better partners, better friends, better people, better for themselves and each other. So when she laid in bed late on a Monday night with her husband sleeping beside her, she didn't understand where the deep, dark, feelings crept up from. She and Danny had a weekend away planned for the following three-day weekend. Just the two of them and a beach house out in Montauk. They hadn't been fighting about anything major recently. There was the argument about Grace going to a co-ed sleepover but that issue was resolved when they agreed that Grace would take the spare cell phone with her in case of emergency.

Things were good. She loved her job. She had no issues with any of her co-workers. Linda tried to pinpoint the reason for the tightening in her chest. The way her lungs felt empty and she couldn't breathe. She tried to think of a reason her eyes were full of tears ready to fall down her face. Nothing came to mind. Linda carefully lifted her head from Danny's chest. If she started crying against his body, he'd feel her shudder and wake up. He had been working hard over the last week. Pulling double shifts just to keep up with the high-profile case two detectives in his precinct were investigating. He didn't need to be woken up in the middle of the night because Linda was upset for no logical reason. Linda turned her back on Danny hoping he wouldn't wake up. She'd just feel guilty for making him lose sleep too. She pulled her knees up and curled into a ball. She was desperate for a hug but didn't want to ask Danny for one. Not right now. She knew there was no way to stop the flow of her tears once they started. She hated that she couldn't figure out why she was upset. Why she was crying. Why her heart felt like it was breaking inside of her. Linda buried her head into her pillow as the hot, salty tears fell. She tried to take slow deep breaths to calm herself down.

Her mind raced with thoughts of her being useless, worthless, unloved, alone. The logical side of her brain knew those thoughts weren't true but her heart and her emotional side felt such pain. She felt as if she could die and no one would care. Like she was a burden to her husband, who had to deal with a wife who was mentally ill. She felt like her children would have a better life if they didn't have a mother who needed to go to therapy every other week and pop a pill every day just to function. She felt as if she wasn't good enough. Smart enough. Pretty enough. Strong enough. Linda felt like a failure. As if she'd never accomplished anything in her life and never would. Her job title didn't matter in her heart. It didn't matter how much money she made. She could be doing better but wasn't. She was broken. She was useless. She was unloveable.

Linda sniffled as the tears continued to fall. The more she cried the more she hated herself. Why now? Why tonight? Why? What was the reason for the tears? Why was her brain so messed up that things were going well in her life that she had to self-sabotage her feelings and start crying for no reason? What was the reason for this? She hated herself for being so stupid and sensitive. After all, one moment she was peacefully sleeping and the next she was curled in a ball, hiding her tears from her husband, praying he'd sleep through her meltdown. She held her breath in an effort to stop her tears only to find it hard to remember to breathe. Linda wondered if she'd ever feel okay again. She didn't know what to think. The abrupt overflowing of emotions caught her off guard. Linda felt like she was sinking. Like she was slipping under water and no one noticed. Or maybe they noticed but didn't care to help save her. Linda tried to breathe. She tried to stop crying. Nothing was working. Twenty minutes had passed and she'd been able to keep it from Danny for this long. She hoped she'd be able to keep it from him while she continued to sob. 

Linda started to cry harder when she felt Danny's arm snake around her waist. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and pulled her close, "Babe?" Linda tried to speak but when she opened her mouth the only sound that came out was a choked up sob, "What's wrong?" Danny wondered. Linda shook her head. How was she going to tell him that things were going well in their life yet here she was at two in the morning sobbing about nothing, "Are you okay?" Danny asked unsure if Linda was crying because she didn't feel well or if she was in physical pain.

"No." Linda whispered.

"You're not okay?" Danny asked to clarify his original question.

"No." Linda shook her head, "I'm not." 

Danny hugged her tightly, "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"What's not wrong?" Linda asked him.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked her.

Linda shrugged her shoulders, "Everything. I don't know. Just everything is bad and I don't know why I feel like this. It just happened." Danny nodded his head in silence, urging Linda on gently, "I just feel so alone and I know that's stupid because you're right here. Literally holding me." Linda said frustrated with herself for feeling alone in her husband's arms, "And I feel bad that I woke you up. And there's nothing really wrong. I just...." Linda swiped tear from the corners of her eyes, "I just wish I knew what was wrong with me."

"Nothing." Danny said softly, "Nothing is wrong with you."

"Then why am I crying in the middle of the night like this?" Linda wondered.

"I don't know. But I do know that you are loved." Danny said to her, "And I know that I love you. You are the love of my life."

Linda sniffled, "I hate feeling like this." Linda admitted, "I don't even know what set it off."

"It's okay. YOu don't have to have a reason to feel like this." Danny tightened his embrace.

"But I do have to have a reason." Linda argued.

"Why?" Danny asked her.

Linda thought for a moment about his question, "I don't know. So I feel less crazy."

"You're not crazy, Linda Reagan." Danny stated, "You're amazing, wonderful, loved, beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, successful, strong, caring, kind, sweet. You are so many things I could list if I had a lifetime to just talk about you." Danny kissed her shoulder.

"Oh, Danny." Linda sniffled.

"It's all true." Danny smiled. 

Linda turned on her side to face her husband, "I love you so much." She rested her head on his chest as he drifted his fingers through her hair.

"I love you. You are important. You are strong. You are amazing." He whispered over and over as Linda took a few deep breaths. Her tears started to slow while her breathing evened out, "That's a good job." Danny praised her as she attempted to soother herself. He whispered softly into her ear. Linda's tears started to dry as Danny squeezed her tight, "It's okay." Danny said quietly, "You're alright." 

Linda slowly felt the tears stop as Danny comforted her. She cuddled close to her husband, clinging to him as if he was the only thing keeping her above water. Linda held onto Danny praying he'd never leave. He deserved so much better but for some reason, he always stayed with her. Linda didn't realize that the long drawn out crying session had exhausted her. She couldn't stop yawning. Danny pulled the blanket up and over the two of them.

"Better?" Danny asked Linda.

Linda nodded her head, "Thanks to you."

"Good." Danny dropped a kiss to the top of her head. He saw the content look on her face as she closed her eyes. Danny rubbed Linda's back up and down until he was sure she was asleep in his arms. Danny followed his wife in sleep praying she would make it through whatever seemed to be happening. Whatever she was feeling or thinking. He prayed that no matter what her brain twisted, she would never feel alone beside him. She would never stop reaching out to him. She would never stop knowing how much he loved her. Danny Reagan was ready to do anything for his wife. He didn't want his wife to feel anything but love and adoration. He was determined to do whatever it took for Linda to work through her thoughts and feelings. Even if it meant sitting up in the middle of the night to hold her while she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at 1:30/2am when I couldn't sleep and was having a bad night. I'm okay. Just a bad night. Texted Kevin to "talk" for a few minutes. I ran this through a grammar/spellchecker but I wrote it then posted it without rereading. So I'll edit it tomorrow if I need to. Now headed to bed.


	45. "Can I Come Over?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some High School Danny/Linda

Linda Reagan had had enough. Her parents were mad at her again. It was as if it was a never-ending cycle. No matter what she did they were always upset with her. A kid in study hall had grabbed the back of her bra. He pulled it back and snapped it against Linda's back. When Linda told the teacher, they took it to the principal and the boy was suspended for sexual misconduct for three days. The big problem was that this boy happened to be the quarterback for the school football team and because of his suspension was benched for that weekend's game. Linda's father was angry with her for possibly ruining a young boys life because she was overly sensitive while her mother tried to tell Linda that it wasn't a big deal. Maybe the boy liked her. After all, dating a quarterback instead of the son of a cop and the police commissioner would be a better  _fit_ for their family.

Linda sat on the couch while her parents blamed her for what happened and for most likely costing the school's football game this weekend. When they were finally through Linda kept her eyes to the ground. She didn't want to give either one of her parents the joy of seeing how close she was to crying. Linda half-ran, half-walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her. She slid to the floor in a crumpled mess as she cried. She didn't mean to get anyone in trouble but it hurt when he snapped her bra and it made her feel uncomfortable. Something she never wanted to feel again. Especially not after what her uncle had done to her in the past. Linda refused to come out of her room for dinner. She stayed in her locked room trying to calm herself down. She wished she didn't have to be stuck at home. She wished she could be with Danny. He'd hold her and make her feel okay. He'd keep her safe and distract her from her parent's anger. Linda looked around her room for her backpack. She made sure she had all her items for school in it. She packed a duffel bag with pajamas, toiletries, and a fresh set of clothes for the morning. Linda picked up her phone. She was never as thankful for her own phone line as she was in this moment. She dialed Danny's phone number. Something she knew by heart.

"Reagan residence." A young man's voice answered.

"Hey, Joe. It's Linda. Is Danny around?" She asked Danny's little brother.

"Yeah. Hold on." Joe sighed, "DANNY! LINDA'S ON THE PHONE!" Joe yelled loudly.

"Give it to me." Danny said in the background sounding annoyed with Joe.

"You have to ask nicely." Joe teased his brother.

"Give it to me and I won't tell Mom and Dad that you broke Mom's vase." Danny rolled his eyes. Joe and Jamie had been goofing off in the kitchen long after Danny and Erin had told them to knock it off. Instead of listening Joe threw a ball at Jamie who missed the catch knocking an old vase of their mother's onto the floor.

"You're the one that's supposed to be watching all of us." Joe retaliated.

"Just give me the phone!" Danny took the phone from his little brother, pushing him out of the way, "Linda? Hey."

"Hey." Linda sighed.

"You okay?" Danny asked concerned for the way Linda sounded.

Linda nodded her head before remembering she wasn't talking to Danny in person, "Uh...I was just wondering what you're doing."

"Babysitting. My Dad and Mom had something to go to with my Grandfather. Someone's retirement party or something." Danny tried to recall exactly what his father said he left the house. Not remembering where his parents were, Danny turned his attention back to Linda, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Linda frowned, "Can I come over? Stay the night? My parents are really ticked about that thing with Jason and they are so mad at me. I really just want to see you." Linda rambled.

"Sure. You can always come over." Danny replied, "Do you need me to come get you?" He asked.

"No." Linda sniffled, "I can take the bus." Linda replied, "You sure your parents won't be mad?"

"My Mom loves you. She's never mad when you're here and my dad won't care." Danny swore.

"Okay." Linda nodded, "I'm headed over then."

"Okay. Be careful. I'll see you in a little bit." Danny said happily to see his girlfriend tonight.

"I will. See you soon." Linda hung up her phone. 

Linda went through her bag one last time before she grabbed her backpack and duffel bag. Linda carefully and quietly shut her bedroom door behind her. She crept down the stairs to the kitchen. Linda grabbed a few cookies, and a water bottle before slipping out of her house without her parents noticing. Linda sat on the city bus while her mind stayed on her boyfriend. She was so sure she was going to marry him one day. After all, he seemed to be the only person in the world that put her first. Even her own parents had their own agendas when it came to Linda and her siblings. But not Danny. Not the Reagan family. They were all in life together. Helping each other and being there for one another. Linda watched for the nearest bus stop to Danny's house with him still on her mind. She couldn't wait until high school was over with and she could one day join a family that would truly love her. Protect her. Keep her safe. Want her for who she was. Little did she know that years down the road when her relationship with Danny was put to the test they'd only come out stronger, better, and more stable than they'd ever been.


	46. "I'm worried about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some early Danny/Linda dating fluff for the holiday. Linda's first Thanksgiving with the Reagan family.

Linda stared at the calendar that hung on the wall of her bedroom. Two more days. Two days until her whole family would be at the house. Talking, whispering, staring. Linda knew she was the black sheep of the family. Ever since she turned her uncle in for the molestation and her family moved to get out of the old neighborhood. All her extended relatives and even her parents treated her like the plague. Her little cousins weren't allowed near her without an adult and the adults barely spoke to her. Even her parent's friends who shared the holiday with them stayed far away from Linda. Linda lay in bed curled up with the stuffed bear her boyfriend, Danny Reagan, had won at the school's Harvest Festival a month prior. He was showing off his shooting skills, knocking down all the wooden ducks in record time. Linda smiled thinking of her boyfriend. He was so sweet to her. He never tried to pressure her to have sex. He didn't even push her to hold his hand. He was always supportive and kind. He loved her. With all his heart and soul. He was devoted to her in a way she'd never have expected from a teenage boy. Linda pulled the bear close to her chest. She hated the holidays. They were supposed to be about family. Supposed to be a time to love each other. But all Linda felt was hate and loneliness. Tears fell down Linda's cheeks as she dreaded the upcoming holiday. She tried to stay quiet, knowing if her parents heard her sobs they'd yell. It was bad enough that they were already yelling at her because her Aunt Nancy wasn't coming. She'd been married to Linda's Uncle Vinny for almost five years until Linda's testimony sent him to prison.

"What are we going to tell people?!" Linda heard her mother screech, "Now Nancy won't come this year!"

"If  _your_ daughter hadn't seduced Vinny we wouldn't have this problem!" Her father yelled, "She's such a slut! I'd be surprised if that cops kid doesn't end up with a rape charge to one day!" 

"It wouldn't matter if he did. I don't know what she sees in that boy. He's no good for her." Linda's mother said loudly.

"She sees an easy ticket to money." Her father shook his head.

Linda was pretty sure they were wrong but what if they were right? Did Danny really think all Linda saw in him was his family's money? No. He couldn't possibly think that about her. Linda sniffled into the bear in her arms. She hated feeling like this. Things felt like they were closing in. Linda hated the lonesome feeling in her chest. That night she cried herself to sleep with her parent's voices in the background talking about how horrible she was, how if it wasn't for her they'd have a complete family for Thanksgiving. That it was her fault her Uncle molested her. That it was her fault he raped her. That if she wasn't such a slutty whore the family wouldn't be torn apart.

* * *

Wednesday at school was a half-day. Linda hadn't slept the night before. She tried to sleep but tossed and turned while crying through the night. She'd done a pretty good job of avoiding her friends and even Danny for the first part of her morning. During study hall, Linda found herself a corner in the library to sit and hide in. Linda tried to focus on reading but the voices from her parents wouldn't stop racing through her brain.

"Useless!" 

"Whore!"

"Her fault!"

"Pathetic!"

"Stupid!"

"Bitch!"

Linda pulled her knees to her chest and bowed her head. She felt a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. She just wanted to holiday to be over with. She hated Thanksgiving and Christmas so much. Things were never going to get better. Linda didn't hear someone walk past her. It was only when they touched her arm gently that she registered someone else was there. 

"What are you doing here?" Linda asked her boyfriend. The concerned look on his face startled her.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Danny asked her, sounding genuinely concerned.

"No. I'm not sick." Linda shook her head, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She wondered what could have worried him so much.

"You missed class." Danny put a hand to her forehead, reminiscent of when his mother checked his forehead for a fever, "No one knew where you went. I asked Bobby Petroski because you have study hall with him and he said you went to the library. Everyone's been looking for you. I was ready to call my Dad if you weren't here. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Danny. I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep." Linda yawned, "I didn't really sleep well last night." She confessed.

Danny crossed his legs to sit on the floor in front of his girlfriend, "Why didn't you sleep, Babe?" He asked. Linda sighed heavily, "You know you can tell me anything." Danny gently took her hand in his.

"My parents were fighting. Pretty loudly." Linda frowned, "I hate Thanksgiving so much."

"Want to talk about it?" Danny asked her.

"Do I have to?" Linda shook her head.

"I'm worried about you Linda. It's not like you to sleep through a class." Danny pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just so tired. I was up all night long and my parents." Linda started to cry, "They are so loud and it's my fault. This Thanksgiving is going to split the whole family and it's my fault. If I didn't turn in my Uncle then we wouldn't have all these problems."

Danny caught her tears with his thumb, "If you didn't turn in your uncle who knows what he would have graduated to. Linda, I know we've only been dating a little while but what your uncle did to you was wrong. He knew it. Your parents know it. What he did was horrific. I'm so sorry Linda. Want me to see if my parents can talk to yours?"

Linda shook her head, "No! Don't do that. It will just make things worse." 

"Are you sure?" Danny asked her.

"Please, Danny. Don't tell your parents. Tomorrow's Thanksgiving. I just have to get through the day." Linda said sadly.

"Why don't you come to my house?" Danny asked her, "Come over for Thanksgiving dinner." 

"I can't do that. I can't add another person to your family dinner." Linda said to him, "Your mom is probably already set for the people she was expecting. She doesn't need uninvited guests."

"You're not uninvited. You're being invited right now. And besides, you know my parents are always cool with having you over." Danny smiled, "C'mon. It will be fun. We pull out the Christmas tree that night and decorate it while Mom and Erin bake dessert then we all have dessert at midnight in the living room next to the tree. It will be so much fun."

"My parents will be so mad." Linda told him.

"I'll have my mom call your mom." Danny saw Linda's eyes go wide, "It's going to be okay. I promise. My mom will tell her she wants you over and she'll make sure your mom isn't mad at you."

"Are you sure?" Linda asked.

"I'm sure." Danny nodded his head, "C'mon. School's almost out and you've already missed a class. Let's ditch the rest of the day." Danny kissed his girlfriend's cheek. He held his hand out for her to take. Linda let Danny help her off the floor. He generously took her backpack, slinging it over one shoulder while he put the other around her waist holding her close as he guided her out of the school to his car.

* * *

Linda had to admit. Danny was right. His mother called Linda's mom and smoothed things over saying she was just dying to have Linda over for Thanksgiving dinner. She asked if the Reagan's could borrow Linda for the day since she was now dating Danny. They wanted to spend the day getting to know Linda better. Linda's mother was all too quick to tell Mary Reagan to keep Linda for the whole weekend if she wished. Danny took Linda home long enough for her to pack a weekend bag before taking him back to his house for the night. As always when Linda stayed at the Reagans she slept in Danny's room in his bed with him on the floor in the sleeping bag. Linda had slept over before. She'd started in Erin's room but Linda always found her way to Danny's in the middle of the night. His parents stopped fighting it when Linda confessed to Erin that Danny made her feel safe in a strange house at night. As long as Danny and Linda remained respectful in Mary and Frank Reagan's house they'd bend the rule of boys and girls sharing a room.

The morning of Thanksgiving Linda and Danny made their way downstairs for a light breakfast while Mary and Erin prepared the turkey. Linda offered to help but Mary told her she could relax for the day. After all, she was a guest. Linda sat on the couch with Danny while the Reagan men watched the football game. She tucked into Danny's side while the smell of Thanksgiving wafted through the large house. Linda didn't realize that today would mark the start of a holiday tradition she'd carry on with her own children and grandchildren one day. This Thanksgiving would be the first of many with the love of her life. It would be the first of many with a family that would love her, support her, and would be there for her no matter what. Linda sat next to her boyfriend tucked under his protective arm. She had no idea that this would become the safest spot in the world. The one place she never had to feel vulnerable or scared. The one place she would always have to go to when things went wrong. It was the one place where nothing bad could ever happen. It was the one place she'd always feel safe, loved and cherished in the way Danny would always remind her she deserved.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Love from my family to yours! :)


	47. "You can do this"

Grey. Static. Rain. Hold your breath. Can't focus. Breathe in. Too much. Hold your breath. Count to four. Let it go. Focus. Deep breathing. Close your eyes. Feel the ground beneath your toes. Curl them. Hear the heater kick on. Just breathe. The rain on the window hits the glass. Soft thunder rolls in the distance. Breathe. Breathe. Just breathe. Let the static calm down. Count slowly. Let it go. 

Linda Reagan laid in bed. The covers pulled up to her neck. Her whole day was grey.

It had started out as any other day. She woke up, showered, got herself and the kids ready for work and school. It was normal. Then work happened. The ER was full of patients. One woman made a huge fuss over the quickness of her doctors and nurses. Linda finally had to step in. A drugged out college kid came in after lunch. Angry and pissed at the officers that brought him in to be treated for a head wound. Linda had dealt with her fair share of New Yorkers who felt they were entitled to special privileges and service at the hospital. Linda had been verbally assaulted by the college kid. He called her every name he could think of. Told her he was going to get out of jail and rape and murder her children. All because Linda stuck him with an IV filled with medicine that could save his life. Linda's day spiraled down from there. Danny called saying he'd be home late from work, leaving Linda to deal with all the kids who no doubt would be rowdy with no outside recess at school due to the rain. Linda was right. When she got home with all the kids in tow Sam was a ball of energy. The energy he hadn't been able to burn off at school due to the rain. Spense fed off Sam joining in the chaos that was the Reagan house that afternoon. Grace complained of stomach cramps and her period starting that month while Faith grumbled about her brothers being annoying.

The day culminated when Sam knocked over a picture frame that held Linda and Danny's wedding photo. Glass splintered all over the floor.

"Sam!" Linda yelled, "That's it! All of you! Back up and go sit on the couch while I clean this mess up!" Linda huffed. She carefully started to pick up the pieces of glass, "How many times do I have to tell you, no running in the house?!" Linda was so angry she barely felt the sharp sting of the large shard of glass as it sliced the palm of her hand, "Damn." Linda swore under her breath.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked seeing her mother's hand recoil.

"I'm fine. Just sit there with your siblings. Don't let Spense get down." Linda took the frame, photo and broken glass with her as she walked to the kitchen. She heard Grace tell Sam and Fatih to watch Spense. The vacuum turned on a short minute later while Linda cleaned the cut on her hand. Linda walked back into the living room, "Why don't we all get ready for bed. It's getting late." 

Linda gathered the kids, heading upstairs with all four of them. She got Spense changed and ready for bed while Grace, Faith, and Sam got themselves changed. When Linda suggested it was time to brush teeth and wash up all four kids complained. Grace didn't have enough time in the bathroom by herself, Sam and Spense argued over who got to use the blue step stool. Neither one wanting to use the green one. Faith was mad at her brothers for hogging the counter space, finally getting aggravated and stomping out of the bathroom.

Bedtime was another stressor for Linda. Spense didn't want to go to sleep alone, Sam needed more than one bedtime story, Grace and Faith kept hopping from one bed to the other all the while talking and giggling. Finally, Linda was able to get to her own bedroom for the evening. When she called Danny's cell phone it went straight to voicemail. Linda took a scalding hot shower hoping to melt the day away. It didn't help. It only made her more aware of how much the day wore on her. Linda ran the washcloth over her body. Her body felt numb. Her mind spiraling. Linda started scrubbing harder than needed. Her skin turning red as she desperately tried to feel something. Anything. Even if it was pain. Her mind wouldn't stop running and the static was so loud she needed to subdue it somehow.

Linda stepped out of the shower. She dried off quickly, throwing on a pair of panties and Danny's t-shirt. Linda stared at herself in the mirror. She was exhausted. Both mentally and physically today. She opened the medicine cabinet, pulling her anti-depressant and anxiety medication out. She stared at the orange pill bottles wondering exactly how much medication she had in her possession. Maybe if she could just sleep for a little while she'd feel better. Just take enough to sleep. Linda shook the thought from her head taking one pill each, before making her way to bed. Linda pulled the covers back, finally sinking into the warm comfort. Danny's scent engulphing her. She pulled the covers to her neck, resting her head on his pillow. Linda felt her chest tighten. It was getting harder to breathe. She placed her glasses on her bedside table to bury her head deeper into her husband's pillow praying it would help her calm down.

Breathe. Just breathe. Count slowly and breathe. Focus on the rain. Hold your breath. Linda felt tears slip out of her eyes as she did her best to hold off a panic attack. She clenched her eyes shut tight as her emotions rolled over her like waves crashing on a beach.

* * *

Captain Danny Reagan had a long day at work. One of his officers was involved in a shooting that could have been prevented had the rookie officer held his fire. Danny let himself into his home, locking the door behind him. He grabbed a beer from the fridge as he walked through the house checking windows and doors as he did every night. Danny tossed the beer bottle in the recycle bin. That's when he saw the broken glass. His and Linda's wedding photo sat next to the broken frame on the counter. Danny frowned. One of the kids must have knocked it over. He'd replace the glass tomorrow.

Once satisfied that the house was secure, Danny set the alarm before going upstairs. His first stop was his girls' bedroom. Faith and Grace were asleep in the same bed snuggled close as if they were sharing secrets and giggles in their sleep. Danny peeked in on Sam who was fast asleep with his bed filled with stuffed animals. He smiled when he saw Spense. He was curled in a ball tucked under the covers just like Linda had left him earlier that evening.

Danny walked into his bedroom. His small grin fading when he saw his wife in tears. Danny quickly walked to the side of the bed, "Babe?" He set the beer on his bedside table. Danny sat down next to his wife, "What's wrong Linda?" Danny asked. 

"I-I jus'..." Linda looked up at Danny. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was involuntarily shaking, "I can't stop. My brain won't shut off. I can't. It's just too much." Linda took a deep breath, letting it go far too quickly. 

Danny watched with concern as Linda started to hyperventilate, "Hey. It's okay. It's alright." Danny cupped her face with one hand, "Breathe with me." Danny said softly.

Linda shook her head, "Can't." 

"Yes, you can." Danny nodded his head slowly, "You can do this. I promise." Danny gently encouraged Linda to match his breathing. He slipped his arms around Linda, holding her close, "It's alright. Whatever it is. It's alright." Linda felt the rise and fall of Danny's chest as he breathed deep and slow. Linda concentrated on his arms surrounding her. Protecting her. Calming her. She listened to his heartbeat. Strong and steady beneath his chest. Her mind wiped blank as she tried to focus on her husband. She knew he was talking to her but she wasn't paying attention to his words. Just the feeling of his body surrounding her. When she came back to the present she heard Danny's soft whispers in her head, "There you go. Just keep breathing. It's okay, Linda." Danny rubbed Linda's back in small circles.

"I'm sorry." Linda's voice barely audible.

"Sorry for what?" Danny gently pressed her. Linda shrugged her shoulders, "Babe, what brought this on today? What happened?" Danny asked.

"It's just a really bad day today." Linda sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Danny asked, willing to listen if Linda wanted him to fix the problem.

"I just want to sleep." Linda said honestly.

"Okay." Danny nodded his head, "You lay back down. And I'll come to bed in a few minutes." Linda pulled apart from Danny letting him settle her in their bed. Danny tucked the covers around his wife, "I'll be right back." Danny pressed his lips to her forehead. He locked his weapon up, placing his badge on the dresser. His clothes quickly discarded in the dirty laundry basket. By the time Danny was back to their bedroom, Linda was half asleep. Danny slipped into bed, spooning up behind Linda, "I love you." Danny said softly.

"I love you." Linda whispered back, "Today was a bad day."

"I know. Tomorrow will be better." Danny said to her. He threw a leg over Linda's pulling her as close to him as possible.

"How are you so sure of that?" Linda let her body curl smaller into Danny's embrace.

"Because today was just a bad day." Danny repeated Linda's words, "Linda, whatever happened today, won't happen tomorrow." Danny leaned up to kiss Linda's cheek, "Close your eyes. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day."

"Okay." Linda nodded her head. She let herself fall to sleep with Danny's body wrapped around hers. Maybe Danny was right. Though the day was grey and dark, tomorrow would be better. Drawing strength, love and support from her husband, she'd face the day with a renewed hope for a better and brighter day.

 


	48. "I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Danny/Linda that can really be inserted anywhere in the TV universe or mine. I kept it pretty PG. I might insert this into one of my books in my universe. Keeping it not so PG in that one. :) We'll see. :)

**"EIGHT PEOPLE DEAD IN FREAK ACCIDENT."**

**"ACCIDENT CAUSES MAJOR PILE UP ON THE HIGHWAY."**

**"FUEL TRUCK EXPLODES CAUSING FIRES AND CAR ACCIDENTS, CLAIMING THE LIVES OF EIGHT NEW YORKERS."**

_"Danny, I'm going to be late." Linda sighed as she turned on the dishwasher, "You said you'd be home." Linda frowned._

_"I know but the case..." Danny started to say._

_"I know Danny. I know. You were tied up." Linda grumbled. Danny had been so involved in this last case he was barely home. Linda hadn't seen him so busy with work since he was a Detective. Here he was years later, coming home late, not talking to her and keeping himself distant, using work as an excuse. Linda knew she'd have to bring it up to him when they both had time together. Linda was already running late. The second Danny walked through the door, Linda kissed him quickly and walked out never realizing how lucky she was that she was going to be late to work._

Danny woke with a start. Sweat beading down the back of his neck. Linda lay facing him, sound asleep, safely snuggled close to him. The slow steady breathing of his wife told him, his nightmare only shook him awake in the darkness of night. He trailed his finger down the side of his wife's face. His nightmare still fresh in his mind. Two nights ago Linda was running late for work. It must have been fate or destiny that she was running so late. Danny wasn't sure how the stars aligned in his favor but he knew he'd be forever grateful. Had Linda been on time to leave the house she would have been involved in a multi-vehicle car accident that could have taken her life.

Two days ago the rain and wind were battering New York City. It was hard to see while driving and the cold didn't ease anyone's anxiety. There was some concern about the rain turning into ice overnight. In a freak accident, a tractor-trailer slid on the wet road. The driver had tried to correct his slide but turned too sharply causing him to lose control of the whole trailer. The trailer flipped on its side pulling the cab with it, slamming into a fuel truck in another lane causing the tanker to overturn and spill onto the highway. Cars did the best to keep from hitting the two trucks only to find the combination of gasoline and water on the road was a slick mess no one was able to get out of. As they smashed into each other sparks flew causing the fuel to ignite. Tires popped and glass shattered across the highway bringing all traffic to a standstill. Clean up efforts were still underway while families mourned the loss of their loved ones.

Danny tugged the blanket up over Linda's shoulders. He shuddered knowing how close she was to being in the middle of the accident. Linda was a witness to it all. If she had just left the house a few moments earlier. If she had been on time, she'd have been right in the middle of the accident instead of right behind it. Danny heard about the accident over the radio. They called every available unit to assist. When he realized the area he was speeding to was the way Linda went to work. Danny inadvertently started searching every car involved in the accident hunting for his wife's. When his eyes finally landed on her, she was standing next to an ambulance. For a moment he thought she was the patent until he realized she was loading a gurney into the ambulance. Linda had jumped out of her car to help those who were trapped or injured. The feeling in the pit of his stomach had haunted him until she was safely at work for the night. Eight people died that night. Eight families torn apart in the blink of an eye. Danny didn't know what he'd do if one of them was his.

Danny rested his head against his wife's kissing the tip of her nose, "I love you." He whispered in the dark. The last two days he felt as if those three words tumbled out of his mouth constantly. Danny's arm snaked around her waist like a heavy weight pinning her body close to his. Danny let his fingertips slide up and down the side of his wife's body as she slept. He smirked when he heard a breathy moan escape her lips. His hand drifted over the swell of her ass and down her thigh. Danny could feel himself growing hard beneath his pajama pants. Linda had fallen asleep in only Danny's shirt. He'd made love to her sweetly and slowly until she was so worn out she couldn't keep her eyes open. Danny pressed himself against his wife smiling again when his name slipped out of her mouth. He watched her eyes remain closed as her hips thrust against his. Danny grinned. He knew his wife like the back of his hand. He knew exactly which buttons to push and how to turn her into a writhing mess beneath him. Danny carefully slipped his hand beneath the shirt she wore. His hand gently cupped her breast, lightly teasing her body.

"Your hands are cold." Linda found her husband's lips with hers.

"And you're more awake than you let on." Danny trailed light kisses down her neck until he found the spot where he'd mark her as his.

Linda sharply inhaled as Danny's teeth nipped at her skin, "I felt you shifting around." She pulled back to look into her husband's eyes, "Everything okay?" She asked sincerely. She knew the accident had shaken him. She would be lying if she said it hadn't shaken her too. But something in his demeanor told her there was more going on that the prospect that she could have been involved in the car accident a couple days ago.

"I had hoped I didn't wake you." Danny's hand ran up and down her bare spine.

"You didn't really. I just felt you moving and knew something was bothering you." Linda kissed him sweetly, "Want to tell me what it is?" She asked.

Danny contemplated telling his wife about how he was desperate to feel her beneath him. How he was dying inside not having her body wrapped around his. How he didn't think he could live if she wasn't in his arms, "I haven't made love to you today." Danny let his fears simmer inside not wanting to have Linda feel bad for him.

"I recall you very slowly, very methodically, making me almost black out last night." Linda rolled to her back stretching her arms above her head, "That was you right? It wasn't someone else?" Linda teased her husband, "I was thinking if it wasn't you then maybe it was Jeffory from the next block over. The runner." Linda smirked, "He's got those really nice thighs and sometimes he runs without a shirt..." Linda's words were quickly cut off by Danny's mouth on hers. Linda's giggle turned into a moan as Danny rolled on top of her, "Ah, yes." She breathed, "It was you." Linda linked her fingers around Danny's neck, "I can't ever forget the feel of your body next to mine. How could you forget making love to me until I was ready to blackout?"

"I didn't say I forgot." Danny corrected her. He licked his lips as he pressed his hips against her listening for her quiet moan as he pressed himself to her core. Danny sighed when he felt the heat from his wife radiating. She was ready and waiting for him, "I said I haven't made love to you today. Not yet anyway. Last night was before midnight. It's four in the morning." Danny snuck a quick look at the bedside clock, "I want to make love to you today." He clarified.

"I'm yours to love." Linda grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it off quickly. She laid back against the pillows, lying beneath her husband.

"Linda, I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you." Danny cupped her cheek before slowly kissing her.

"You don't have to." Linda held Danny close. She felt the edge in his voice as he spoke. She wondered if that was a part of his nightmare. Losing her.

"I pray every day you're right." Danny pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Danny." Linda said his name with so much emotion attached to it, "I'm here. I'm okay. Make love to me, Danny." Linda whispered in his ear, "Love me."

Danny's mouth was already set on the task of worshiping his wife's body. Every inch of her caressed, kissed, and loved. Every part of her body boneless and relaxed. Every worry free from her mind as she quaked under her husband's touch. Danny's love touched the very center of Linda's heart as he slowly showed her how much love he had for her. How devoted he was to showing her his unyielding love for her. When they were both sated and fulfilled Danny held Linda's body next to him. Wrapped around her as if he was a protective cocoon for her to hide away in. His nightmares chased away by the warm body he held so dearly. His solace through the night, his life, his world, his Linda, lay beside him through the night, reassuring him that she was alive. She was here. And she wasn't ready to go yet. Danny's eyes closed softly as his breathing evened out. His nightmares kept at bay with dreams of spending the rest of his days with the love of his life.


End file.
